Collide
by Hendelnor
Summary: RoLo - Ororo is determined to confront Logan about his fascination with Jean. However, she gets more than what she bargained for. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***
1. Chapter 1

It was way beyond disgraceful and she'd had enough. It was high time someone told him about himself and his immature, disgusting behavior. His fascination with Jean was totally eerie and borderline obsessive. The chaos he had unleashed in Scott's and Jean's lives and relationship was just too much for her. From the moment he had arrived at the mansion, he was like a one man wrecking crew. When he wasn't busy flirting and soliciting Jean, he was offending sensibilities or insulting and threatening others. Scott and Jean were to her the siblings she never had. They were among the very first students of Charles Xavier and had forged a tight bond. Scott and Jean had loved each other from their very first introduction and she had seen that love strengthened and blossomed. Now, to have an uncouth, unfeeling hothead attempt to destroy it was unacceptable. Jean and Scott were now at each other's throats and it was always over the same person. Logan. It was a tragedy seeing their relationship on troubled waters and sinking. Their constant bickering threatened to tear her family apart and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Yes, she knew Jean was partly responsible for the fiasco and should be held accountable for her reaction and to an extent her reciprocation of Logan's flirtations and advances, but it was just simply easier for her to blame Logan for everything. Ororo had even confronted Jean about her behavior and responses to the Wolverine, but Ororo had to admit that she wasn't prepared for Jean's rebuttal and had no forthcoming answers. Jean had laughingly asked her if she wanting Logan for herself was her reason for being so concerned about the entire affair. The telepathic redhead had no way of knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. Ororo had in turned offered the lame excuse of no longer being able to stomach witnessing her family fighting and with a maddening calm she certainly wasn't feeling, had left Jean to her own company.

Jean's seemingly innocent inquiry had floored Ororo and had brought to the forefront feelings that she had hopelessly sought to bury. Her desirability for the feral disturbed her immensely and quite frankly, instilled fear in her. When Charles had brought him aboard the X-Men train, the connection she felt to him was instantaneous. Never before had she felt such a potent mixture of feelings, desires and needs. She was bewildered at that reaction because as they all adjusted to each other, she assessed him to be a surly, brusque, mean, coldhearted brute. At first, she denied it, casting blame on her emergence from the aftereffects of a painful relationship and her distrust in men and love. However, her bewilderment would only continue as time went on and the strength of that mixture just grew in intensity. So, to keep her mental faculties in check, she purposefully avoided him whenever and wherever possible. But it was all in vain. Her feelings grew rapidly, like an uncontrollable blazing wildfire. By the Goddess, she had no control over it, as it completely engulfed and suffocated her.

Minimal relief, but relief nonetheless came after a period of introspection. She had no choice but to accept the fact that her feelings for the hair-triggered mutant were beyond normal logic. She had no choice but to accept that her feelings for the feral were primal and natural, deeply rooted within her and would have only erupted with someone of Logan's caliber. It became logical the more she thought about it and realized that as both products of nature, they were connected to something deeper and superior than both of them. Something, quite possibly ancient.

Next came her decision to understand the enigmatic Canadian better and even initiate a friendship with him. But he had rebuffed all of her attempts at that, at times appearing downright suspicious of her motives. The still popular consensus around the mansion was that he was no good, a man who only cared about furthering his own agenda. But from what she had observed during the times she wasn't avoiding him or pretending to ignore him, she quickly realized that he had a loving, nurturing side that he kept well hidden. Oh, he was quite competent, the best at what he did, courageous and brash, but underneath all of that was a fierce loyalty and honor he possessed. That was one of the reasons why she was puzzled about his dogged pursuit of Jean. His seeming lack of respect for Jean's and Scott's relationship. It boggled her mind that he seemed oblivious to the fact that Jean was completely in love with Scott and that he refused to respect the sanctity of their marriage. Ororo, after much thought, arrived at the conclusion that she would never ever be able to figure out the complex nature of the feral man.

Out of desperation, she had approached Charles about him speaking to Logan, but to her surprise, he had told her to do nothing, that the entire situation would eventually work itself out. But so far it didn't look as if Charles' prediction would come to fruition. An end needed to be put to the situation once and for all and since no one else would even think about doing it, or as she suspected, not willing to confront the Wolverine, then she would. So, with steely determination, she went in search of him to put this matter to rest once and for all. He was still on the premises, which meant he was either in the Danger Room or the garage. Her instincts told her that he was in the garage, probably tinkering on the engines of one of Xavier's many vintage vehicles. So, it was to the garage she headed with one purpose in mind.

* * *

The satellite radio he had purchased online and received just one day ago was set to a classic rock station and blasting the Eagles _Hotel California,_ while he fidgeted with the engine of Xavier's vintage 1978 Mercedes-Benz 450SL. He had already fixed two cars since he started earlier in the morning, the 1984 BMW 633CSI and the 1998 Bentley Continental. Not long after, he was grunting along with Stevie Nicks melodic voice crooning _Dreams_ when he smelled a heady scent rushing towards the garage. Logan growled softly. Ororo. That potent mixture of sandalwood, vanilla and freshly fallen rain was enough to give him a hard-on for days. Dammit! He was hoping to avoid her as much as possible as he had been successful in doing a lot lately. The only times he had seen her were at dinner, training sessions and the occasional mission.

Avoiding her had become his norm for the past three months. She had woven her witch's spell on him and she had gotten to him, in ways he didn't want to think about. It was Nightcrawler's seemingly innocent compliment to Ororo at dinner three months ago that had brought feelings and desires he had thought he was successful at suppressing to the forefront. The fuzzy elf had leaned over to her and whispered how much he appreciated her beauty and friendship. It was meant for her ears only, but Logan's enhanced hearing had enabled him to hear every word. At that instant, his beast had risen ferociously and was rambunctiously calling to be released to maim and injure Kurt for daring to venture on its territory. Suffice it to say, he had lost his appetite and left the dining hall more confused than before.

It all started two years ago, when Charles had offered him membership on the X-Men. From the very first moment he was in her presence, he had scented her and desired her. What his eyes feasted on when he saw her for the first time was a living, breathing, modern-day Goddess. Her unique, powerful scent had lured him like a siren's song and his feral half laid immediate claim to her as its mate. He knew he had to have her as that singular word resonated itself over and over in his head. Christ! The woman was perfect in every way. Beauty, intelligence, grace, strength and so much more was wrapped up into a unique package. And he wanted, no, needed her.

He did his best to become part of her life, a part of her tight knit circle, in hopes of becoming one of her trusted friends. But it wasn't meant to be, as his efforts were thoroughly rebuffed. She was like an ice queen, always looking at him with contempt and treating him as he held no value. Whenever he came too close for comfort, or what she considered close, she would immediately become cold and indifferent. Her reaction had bothered him greatly, so to deal with her rejection, he had focused his attentions on the beautiful redheaded doctor. Sure he knew that she was in a committed relationship with the fearless leader, but Jean's responses to and encouragement of his blatant flirtations kept his mind off of the resident weather manipulator. He knew that the entire mansion's population thought that he was in love with the telepath, but they couldn't have been far from the truth. He was never in love with her as they all thought, but he cared for her. For some reason, Jean stirred memories of another redhead from another lifetime. Seeing that his life was still a chaotic, amnesiac mess, the memories were welcomed and he saw Jean as a lifeline to retaining something of his lost past.

He continuously threw himself at Jean knowing in his heart of hearts that she did not love him. Truth be told, Jean kept his beast at bay. Whenever the beautiful redhead was around, his beast stayed quiet, never fighting to be released. With Ororo, it was a different story. His beast was always restless, yearning to come out whenever the wind rider was in their presence. The beast let Logan know, every time, in no uncertain terms that they had met their match in Ororo. So, yes, he stuck to Jean like glue and felt no shame in doing so. It was an added bonus that he got a kick out of getting under Scott's skin whenever he was around Jean. The X-Men leader was such an easy target and Logan enjoyed it immensely.

He grinned when he heard the introduction to Hall & Oates _Do What You Want, Be What You Are_. It amazed him that he knew so many of these classic rock songs. Another piece of the puzzle that was his lost memories, he guessed. His gruff voice rang out in tune with the duo's voices. _Do what ya want girl, be what ya are. Ain't no right or wrong way…_ His voice was then replaced by his whistling, as he awaited Ororo's imminent entrance.

Ororo heard his booming voice singing along to music as she poised herself to open the garage door. Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice and she flushed. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door opened. In a clipped tone, she announced herself. "Logan? I would very much like to speak with you. Do you have a few minutes?"

He retreated from under the hood of the car, his sterling gray eyes fastening onto her cerulean ones. One look at the ice queen's stunning face and he knew this wasn't a social call. He sighed inwardly. He sure as hell wasn't up for one of her exhausting lectures. He cocked a bushy eyebrow at her. "Yeah."

Her eyes never left him as he walked over to the cluttered table where the radio was on and turned it off. She cleared her throat of the lump that formed there upon the sight of him in his tight distressed denim. The man was a walking sex symbol. "I would like to speak with you about Jean." There was no point to be made wasting time. So she decided to just throw down the gauntlet.

Straight to the heart of the matter, eh Goddess? Logan thought. He folded his massive arms across his equally massive chest and took a defensive stance. "What 'bout Jeannie?"

She arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow and delved right in. "Why do you insist on making advances towards her, knowing full well that she is in a committed relationship?"

"What's it ta ya?" He huffed.

"You need to let them be, Logan," she retorted. "They are in love and are married. Respect that."

"I still don't see what any 'o that got ta do wid me, Goddess?" He knew she hated it when he specifically called her that. He smirked when he was rewarded with a flash of anger across her face.

"Are you so thickheaded or do you not care?"

Logan quirked his eyebrow at her, tapping the side of his head. "Adamantium-laced skull, remember?"

Ororo glared at him hotly. Damn, but she was sexy when she was pissed. "Alright. I will say this in simple words, even you can understand. Leave Jean and Scott alone. I will not have you of all people disrupt this family."

She knew she struck a nerve when his nostrils flared and his eyes dilated, but she pushed on. "Go and get your jollies elsewhere, or else you will have me to answer to."

Logan growled menacingly and slowly made his way over to where she was standing. He purposefully approached her threateningly, driving her back until she ran out of space and was trapped between the wall and his hard, muscular body. She muffled a groan and held his gaze steadily. He placed one hand on the wall on both sides of her head and held her stare. "Are ya threatenin' me, darlin'?"

She stared at him, temporarily speechless. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her breathing was shallow, as she frantically tried in vain to squash the raw desire that took over her body with him being so close. She took a few breaths to gain some aspect of control. By the Goddess, she started this and she was going to see it through.

She regained her power of speech after a few tense moments. "I am not threatening you, Logan. I am just letting you know the reality of the situation."

He laughed, a harsh sound in the stillness of the room. "That's funny 'cause from where I was standin', it sounded like a threat ta me." He growled. "And ya know I don't take lightly ta threats." He pushed himself away from the wall and away from her. He was overwhelmed by her drugging scent and his beast was raising a raucous. His jeans tightened as he grew hard and he quickly turned away from her, hiding his reaction to her being so close.

Ororo used the opportunity to get a grip on her emotions. She took several deep calming breaths. "So are you going to leave them alone and let them enjoy their relationship in peace?"

"Why don't ya tell me the real reason ya came ta chew my ass out?"

She muttered incoherently before reiterating her reason for seeking him out. "I have already told you. I would really appreciate it if you would let Jean and Scott be."

"Appreciate? Let's be real, Storm, ya sure as hell ain't gonna appreciate anythin' I do." Logan chuckled. "Anyway, when did ya become the twosome's spokesperson? Scooter wasn't man enough ta step ta me?"

"They are my family and if there is something bothering them, it bothers me too."

"Why ain't ya talkin' to Jean 'bout her behavior?" He tilted his head to the side and asked. "It takes two ta tango, darlin'. If ya think Red is innocent, ya better think again."

"Jean is and has always been in love with Scott," Ororo replied instantly.

Logan snorted his skepticism. He walked over to the cooler he had tucked away neatly into a corner and grabbed a beer. Uncorking the bottle, he tilted his head back as he brought the bottle to his mouth. In one long gulp, he drank half of the beer. Lowering the bottle, he leveled her with his patented Wolverine glare. "So let me get his straight. Ya want me to stay away from Jean and leave Fearless alone? So no more flirtin' and no more name callin'. Correct?"

All Ororo could do was nod. She was enthralled by the way his throat bobbed up and down as he drank the beer.

"Sorry, darlin', can't help ya there. Jean doesn't mind me flirtin' with her and Scooter is a prick."

She quickly snapped out of whatever captivating feeling that had come over her and slowly and bravely made her way over to stand in front of him, keeping her eyes leveled with his. "What in Goddess' name is your fascination with Jean?"

If she wasn't standing so close to him and if he wasn't a master at reading people, he would have miss the look of utter devastation he momentarily glimpsed on her face when she rushed out her question. His eyes narrowed. He didn't just see what he saw, did he? Why would the Goddess be devastated by his pursuit of Jean? Before him wasn't the ice queen he was used to, but an unsure woman who was dreading the answer to her questions. To say he was confused was an understatement.

"Maybe because Jeannie is one of the very few that don't treat me like I don't matter," he answered as honestly as he could.

The subtle tensing of her body wasn't lost on him. He saw her flushed and her head lowered in…what? Shame?

She was woman enough to admit that she wasn't completely innocent of treating Logan like the animal that was part of him. She knew it was offensive and cruel and she was neither of those things. Her conduct towards him was unbecoming, which was so far away from the person she was.

"I hear the whispers all the time. That I'm an animal. I'm a killer. I had no choice over how I was born and I sure as hell didn't have a choice when the government decided ta make me their lab rat and killin' machine. But it ain't no excuse fer treatin' me like shit."

Ororo rose apologetic eyes to him. She carefully gauged his reaction to her next words. "Well Logan, can you honestly say that you have tried to be on good terms with everyone here?"

He visibly stiffened and blinked rapidly, his hackles raised. There was no way he was about to fall into her trap. It wasn't his fault that they all had preconceived opinions about him, before and after he joined their ragtag band. "None of ya have ever given me a reason ta approach ya. Since I got here, every single one of ya have looked down yer noses at me."

"You have managed to offend everyone here at some point in time, Logan." She looked at him closely, observing all of his reactions. Irritation was most evident on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Ev'ryone has offended me too, but ya don't see me bellyachin' 'bout it?" He snapped. He guzzled the remainder of his beer, toss the empty bottle in the trash can and went to reach for another one. Viciously unsnapping the cork, he downed the bitter liquid in a matter of seconds. "It's ok fer them ta pile on me, but not the other way 'round?"

He kept his eyes trained on her, trying to figure out her game. He scented no deceit or other bad vibes roiling off of her. Aww, hell! She was genuinely worried that he would destroy the golden couple's happiness. Then, again, what did he expect? This was Ororo, the caring, mother hen of the mansion. She really wanted Scooter and Red to have their happily ever after. Not to worry Goddess, Cinderella's and Prince Charming's relationship was and has always been safe from the likes of me.

In a flash, he moved closer to her, his penetrating gaze dissecting her. Feeling completely bare under his stare, Ororo took a few cautious steps back to put distance between him and the sudden desire that erupted in her. She didn't move fast in throwing him off of her scent and she knew he smelled it if his smirk and cocked brow were any indication. She continued to put distance between them, but it was hopeless as for every step back she took, he took one forward.

Her pungent scent coupled with her arousal was slowly driving him mad. His jeans were cutting off the circulation in his lower half, as they grew tighter around his swelling erection. Dammit all! He wanted her desperately. His beast roared to life and began clawing for escape. It took all of his will to keep it under control.

Suddenly fed up with the absurd conversation, Logan gave her what she came for. It was the only way to get her away from him. He was hovering on the edge, with his beast vying for control and seemingly winning. The sooner he got her away from him, the sooner he can go back to ignoring her and repressing his feelings. "Look, Storm. I'll leave yer precious golden couple alone. Ok? Ya can tell Scooter that his woman is safe from me. Now can ya leave me be?"

Ororo was pleasantly flabbergasted. She didn't think that it would have been this easy to extricate the Wolverine's promise to stop pursuing Jean. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Was this a trick? Did he want something in return for his vow? She had to find out.

"It is that easy?"

Her reply laced with suspicion was his undoing. "Ya got what the hell ya wanted from me," he barked. "Why they hell are ya still in my face 'bout this shit?"

Ororo can feel her temper rising, if the sudden change in the garage's temperature was any indication. Mentally she counted to ten, lamely attempting to hold on to some vestige of control. "There is no need for you to be upset with me, Wolverine."

He had to give it to her, she had guts. The woman was standing up to him, the big bad Wolverine, with no fear. "Ya came seekin' me out, ta lecture me on the merits of leavin' Red and her prick alone. And now ya're tellin' me I have no reason ta be upset?" He scowled, turning his back to her. "Did I miss the memo that said, Wolverine has no right or reason ta be upset?"

Ororo stood staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that the honor he possessed will make him stay true to his promise. So why was she still pressing the issue? She had received what she wanted by seeking him out, so why in Goddess' name didn't she leave him be? Why was she standing here goading him into a fight? Damned if she knew. "I am sure you will bounce back."

Logan's head swiveled around to face her before the rest of his body followed suit. His eyes narrowed chillingly. "What are ya sayin'?"

She held up both hands in front of her as if to wear off an attack by him. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She realized her mistake when he was suddenly before her, gripping her arms and yanking her off her feet, up into the air, dangling her like a rag doll. He knew that she would more than likely fry his ass, but at that moment, he couldn't say that he cared. He needed to know what she was implying.

He snarled, baring his massive canines as he brought her face leveled with his. His voice was deceptively soft when he said, "Ya know, I'm gettin' sick and tired of ev'ryone makin' their snide comments 'bout me. If ya got somethin' ta say ta me, just say it." He growled and roughly released her, backing away from her. He had to get away from her. He was on the brink of letting his beast loose and let the chips fall where they may.

His actions rendered Ororo speechless and immovable. They were so quick that she had no time to react. She rubbed her arms to bring back the circulation in them. So he wanted her to just say it, did he? She was more than happy to oblige. "If you will open your eyes and see that there are other women around whom you can possibly build something with, then maybe, just maybe you can start walking around without your head up your hairy Canadian ass!" Her tirade was punctuated with the rumble of thunder heard in the distance.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her angry display. "No offense, darlin', but the women here have no substance."

A spasm of hurt gripped her heart. She did her best to ignore it. "Maybe if you will stop long enough from sniffing around Jean like a dog in heat, then you will see that your statement has no merit."

There was no disguising the hurt he heard in her voice. He peered into her eyes and…yes, there is was. He had hurt her. But why in the flamin' hell would she feel hurt? He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"What do ya want from me, Ororo?"

His soft voice and use of her name spurred her on. "Why have you not taken the time to pursue any of the other women here, Logan? There is Rogue, Cecelia, Betsy, Allison." With every name she mentioned, her chest tightened. It hurt her to the core to suggest he begin a relationship with any one of those X-Women.

"I've heard all the X-Women's names 'cept yours." He grunted. "What? Ya think ya're too good fer these hands ta touch?" He held his hands up to emphasize his point.

"I did not think that you would ever be interested in me."

"How would ya ever think that when every time I tried ta get ta know ya, ya shut me down?"

"I have tried to form a friendship with you too, but you have eyed me with suspicion at every turn."

Logan scoffed. "Was that before or after ya told Jean that ya don't know if ya like me?"

And there it was coming back to haunt her. An answer given in desperation to an innocent question asked by Jean, when she was still attempting to grapple with her feelings for him. Exactly how good was his hearing? "Logan, I…"

"Save it, Ororo." He raked a frustrated hand through his already disheveled hair. "Ya got what ya wanted in the first place, so just go back ta hatin' me and feelin' disgusted with me."

"Logan, please. Can we talk about this like rational adults? Please?"

He tried. He really did try to get her to go away and leave him alone, but her timid supplication snapped his already teetering control. He was already on the edge and she just had to go and push him over. His jaw went hard with rage and he exploded.

"What?! What do ya want me ta say? Ya want me ta say that I never thought I stood a chance wid ya?!" He roared. "Everyone here put ya on a damn pedestal, made ya the untouchable one. Drop not so subtle hints fer me ta not even think 'bout ya that way."

Ororo squelched the rush of joy that threatened to gurgle to the surface. She swallowed the knot that lodged itself in her throat. "What..." She cleared her throat. "What are you saying, Logan?"

He ignored her question, seemingly caught up in his thoughts. He stared at her as if not seeing her for a moment, muttering soft curses under his breath. His eyes swept back to hers. He sighed and said, "Can't say I blame 'em. Who would seriously want a murderous animal touchin' their Goddess?"

She was jumping for joy on the inside, but careful to not let her joy show. She wanted, no needed him to say outright, what she believed he was trying to say. She remained silent, watching him intently.

Logan, as if shocked out of a trance, finally realized that he had said too much. Angrily, he turned away from her. He grabbed a used towel off the cluttered table and jerkily wiped off whatever remnants of oil and sweat he had on his body. Wordlessly, he tossed the towel down, not caring that it landed on the floor and stalked to his motorcycle, knocked the kickstand up with his booted heel and walked the machine out of the garage.

"Logan." His name was a soft plea falling from her lips.

He heard her. Ignoring that sweet, seductive, husky timbre of her voice at that moment was one of the hardest things he had to do. What he really wanted to do right then and there was lift her into his arms, carry her to his room, worship her like the Goddess she was and make love to her nonstop.

As if the devil himself was on his tail, he took his seat on the motorcycle, thumped the vehicle to life and rode away from the lovely cloud-colored hair woman, standing with a look of utter disbelief marring her face and her right hand over her chest, feeling the loud, excited thumps of her heart beating.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking was dangerous, especially when one was thinking along the lines he currently was. Thinking about the decisions he had already made since that fateful afternoon were worsening his already sour mood by the minute. Logan was livid and had been in said state for the week since his blow up with Ororo. He had to get away from the mansion because an angry Wolverine was a deadly Wolverine and someone at the mansion was liable to get hurt if they so much as looked at him or continued to whisper behind his back.

He mentally kicked and cursed himself as he zoomed away from the mansion and her. Ororo. He growled, still disbelieving that he had let her get the best of him. The nerve of her and her high and mighty attitude. Who the flamin' hell did she think she was? He had to give it to her though. The woman was as shrewd as General Patton. Never before had he caved to someone so easily. He had folded like a deck of cards by this mere slip of a woman who had stood toe to toe with him. But deep inside, he was in awe of her and her apparent lack of fear of him. She was a worthy mate indeed and his beast concurred with its desire to claim her once and for all.

Not only had she gotten him to promise that he will desist from making advances towards Jean and giving her and Scooter a stress free path to happiness, but she had also goaded him into admitting things he had sworn she and no one else would never be privy too. In one fell swoop, she had provoked him into betraying himself and revealing too much. And instead of staring her down and facing the music, he had done what he did best. Run. He gunned the bike's engine at the thought of that. He was no coward, but truth be told, he had acted like one when he realized how close he was to losing control and to hell with the consequences. He tried telling himself that he had to leave for her own protection, but who the hell was he kidding? He was thoroughly disgusted with himself, disgusted that he had taken the coward's way out and ran. He marveled at the power she held over him. The woman had him by the…He growled, refusing to complete that thought.

What he had told her was the truth. Jean was safe from him. He would no longer pursue her. She had always been safe from him because she was never a challenge for him. Her shameless smiles and reception of his flirtations told him all he needed to know and he had long ago pegged her as a shallow and vapid woman, who thought her looks and mutant abilities were her ticket to anything and anyone she wanted. As he had told Ororo, Jean wasn't as innocent as she portrayed to them. Frankly, he was already getting bored playing the same song and dance with the redhead and he had long ago decided that he would stop wasting his time chasing after something that will never materialize. Jean did not possess the fire, the essence and the depth he craved and deemed vital to his existence. What he yearned for was absolutely not to be found in Jean, but most definitely in Ororo. The weather manipulator possessed the very things and so much more, he hungered for in a lifelong partner. But as he had revealed to her, everyone had labeled her as the forbidden fruit, and had indicated to him in not so many words to back off their Goddess.

He thought over their heated discussion and the few times he had sensed that he had hurt her and scented her arousal. This had completely baffled him. His senses and his mind must have been playing tricks on him, or it was quite possible that his yearning for her had somehow screwed with his mind and he had failed to make a distinction between his scent and hers. There was no other explanation, his mind argued. However, his argument failed because his beast was never wrong and there was no way someone with his enhanced senses could mistake the aroma of desire on an aroused female. He had almost succumbed to the beast then and there, but he had refused to trust his instincts, quite sure he had been mistaken. Was it possible? Did Ororo feel something for him? The woman had his already addled mind twisted and it was crazy and stupid to put himself through this torment, so he made the decision to deny himself the possibility of something meaningful with her and to suppress everything he felt for her.

Deep down, he believed he wasn't worthy of her. His tainted hands were not fit to touch her, hold her. The bottom line was, he didn't deserve anything good and Ororo symbolized everything that was good. He was the Wolverine and nothing good ever happened to him, and even if it did, it never lasted. Everything he touched and everyone he got close too always seemed to disappear, perish. Underneath his gruff exterior, he had cautiously hoped that this time around, fate would for once smile on him and extend an olive branch, offering him some semblance of happiness. But once again, he was left to agonize over the constant elusiveness of happiness in his cursed life. So, it was best that he maintained his distance and squelch any and all feelings he held for her.

Just thinking about his decision pained him considerably. He had already sacrificed so much in his life, so what was one more thing? What was sacrificing his feelings? His heart couldn't and wouldn't bleed forever. At least that was the nonsense he chose to believe. Anything, he kept telling himself, to get the weather witch and her spell out of his system. He had no choice but to accept fate as it was. She wasn't his and she would never be his. She had made it clear that she didn't want him and anything he had to offer her. It was a tough pill to swallow, but swallow it he had too, if he stood a chance of regaining control of his chaotic life. He consoled himself by reiterating that he will survive this, just as he had survived all the curve balls life had thrown at him. It wasn't the first time he had been down only to scrape, claw and maim his way back up again. And experience has taught him that it sure as hell wouldn't be the last time either. Like all the previous times, he will pick himself up, dust himself off and keep moving on. As a solitary being, he itched to return to the Canadian wild, to his roots, to all that was familiar, but his responsibilities to Charles and his band of merry men and women held him back. As much as he would love to up and disappear, he denied his very nature. This honor shit always seemed to get him in trouble, he thought.

He swore softly as he maneuvered his motorcycle into the parking lot of a dingy watering hole somewhere on the outskirts of the border of New York and Vermont. What he needed to forget the entire depressing saga was to get stinking drunk, or as drunk as his healing factor would allow. Hell, maybe he would start a bar brawl just for the hell of it, and then empty his frustrations between the thighs of some sleazy broad. He had already sent out a mental heads up to Charles, letting him know not to expect him back for the duration of the Memorial Day holiday weekend. He knew Charles more than likely was aware of the clash between him and Ororo. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the baldheaded mind fixer knew of his feelings for his adoptive daughter. The man wasn't the greatest telepath in the world for nothing.

As by force of habit, Logan allowed his hyper senses to do their job as he entered the bar. The variety of scents that greeted him was like a hard kick to the gut. As a knee jerked reaction he growled, as his mind catalogued the scents. He was on high alert as he made his way over to the bar itself, being that this was his first time at this particular watering hole. He looked around, taking in the unsavory crowd. Yep, it was definitely his kind of scene. A few tattooed, pierced wannabe tough guys eyeballed Logan, thinking that the newbie was an easy target. Hell, he even saw one cracked his knuckles. Logan unflinchingly held their stares and issued the challenge by grinning ferally, his canines flashing.

Hell! The getting stinking drunk part of the evening he had plan would just have to wait.

* * *

The gloom that surrounded her was so raw, so pure that it threatened to devour her. She felt drained thinking about Logan, their fight and how in the Goddess' name they had arrived to where they were now. She had her choice of tending to her babies in the greenhouse or taking flight and solace in the freedom the winds offered her. She ruled out the greenhouse because she was not in the frame of mind that was required to render tender loving care to her plants. So, she took to the skies, welcoming the cool spring air onto her face and the reassurance offered to her by being in her natural element.

Ororo was attempting to forget the showdown that occurred a week ago in the garage. Try as she might, the scene was like a broken record stuck in her mind, repeating itself over and over again. So far, Logan had lived up to his promise, refraining from showering Jean with his innuendos and advances. The mansion's residents were stunned at the sudden halt of his flirtations with the beautiful Mrs. Grey-Summers. They whispered their speculations of what could have brought this on, but their speculations were way off base. Only Ororo knew the truth and she had no intentions of revealing any of it and she doubted Logan would too. Since then, it was obvious that Logan had gone out of his way to avoid her, even more so than before. He refused to acknowledge her, whenever they happened to see each other or be in the same space. His disdain for her was evident. And it broke her heart.

The old adage be careful what you wish for, had never rang truer for her. During their argument, she had chosen to ignore the nagging voice in her head that encouraged her to leave him after he had given her what she wanted, to leave him be and stop provoking him. But she had disregarded that voice of reason and she had ended up with more than what she bargained for. Hindsight was indeed twenty-twenty and now that she was able to evaluate her choice more clearly, she could readily admit to herself why she had chosen to do what she did. She had purposefully provoked Logan with the insane notion that he would admit his real reasons for ignoring her as a woman. Whether it was her pride or plain stupidity, she had an overwhelming need to know. Yes, she wanted him to leave Jean and Scott alone, but underlying all of that was her ridiculous need to know why she seemed invisible to him. It was the real reason she went to chew his ass out, as he had so aptly put it.

Her heart had leaped in joy when he had all but admitted he wanted to get closer to her, but the actions of her friends and family and herself had prevented him from doing so. She knew that she didn't imagine the desperate look of longing that flashed briefly in his eyes when he raged at her to leave him alone. In that one brief moment, she saw it all in his magnificent eyes. Fear, need, lust, want. Could it be that the big bad Wolverine desired and wanted her as much as she did him?

As she soared through the sky, Ororo couldn't shake the distinct feeling then that she had completely driven him away. And that she had given him all the more reason to shut himself off from her. Without thinking, she had flown directly to hover over the lake's deck, where she knew he came quite often to be alone. She sighed as she did a few somersaults in the air and slowly descend to sit on the deck, dangling her bare feet in the chilly water. She closed her eyes, attempting to forget the look on his face when he told her that she can go back to hating him and feeling disgusted with him. She saw and heard his dejection plainly. The look on his face before he stormed off had told her that the door on any chance she may have had with him was shut. It remains to be seen if that door would ever be opened again. Oh Logan, she thought, if you only knew the truth.

She heaved a tired sigh. His glumness had dealt a devastating blow to her psyche and soul. And deep down, she knew she needed to fix it. It was very important that she set things right between them. There was no escaping and denying the affection she held for him. There was no turning back from it, as it was permanently imbedded in her heart. And the fact that he had reveal some measure of his true feelings towards her as well was her wake up call to do something for herself for a change. The results of her constantly ensuring everyone's happiness and security, but her own, were evident. It was a heavy price to pay and she was tired of paying it, only to be left in the dust feeling alone and unhappy. It was high time she was selfish and work at securing her contentment. No one was volunteering to do it for her and if she wasn't careful, she would never capture that happiness that seem to elude her. There was only one person she wanted to capture it with and she knew with sudden clarity what she had to do.

Now, knowing that there was a chance to act on her very own feelings to get what she wanted most, Ororo made her decision. It was unlike anything she had ever done before. It was completely out of character for her and quite possibly the biggest gamble she was about to undertake. It was a decision that was bound to have repercussions throughout the mansion and change the landscape of many lives forever. She knew it wouldn't be easy, especially knowing the man she was dealing with and knowing that there were many layers of negativity that surrounded him and had solidified over the years, that had to be peeled away. She was going after Logan. She was going after her man.

* * *

The hairs on the back of her slender neck stood on end, as if electrified and her heart rate began pounding erratically. Only one person was responsible for inciting such a reaction in her. Logan. She was pleased that he had made his way back after being concerned that she had driven him away to parts unknown. Her fear throughout the entire holiday weekend was that she had forced him to leave and he would never return. An absent Wolverine would most definitely void her plans to make him hers. Ororo took a few deep breaths, in a wasted attempt to calm herself from her bending position in front of the opened refrigerator door. She sighed softly and gathered her ingredients for her late night snack in her arms and bumped the refrigerator door closed with her behind. She turned and placed the items on the kitchen island counter and looked over to where he stood, seemingly in a trance staring at her and greeted him.

"Hello, Logan."

Damn her! Why the hell did she have to look so ravishing, especially at this time of night? He had thought that he would have been able to get to his room unseen, to get some rest before his first class in the morning, but the sight that welcomed him as he stomped into the kitchen, dispelled any thoughts about having a decent night's rest. Noticing her enticing position before the refrigerator, he had taken a minute to admire her perfectly rounded backside. The tantalizing part of her anatomy called out to him and he stood there like an idiot in a stupor. He hoped that his tongue wasn't hanging out like a lovesick fool. The very woman that he had wanted to evade greeted him. He gathered his wits enough to grumble a reply.

"Miss Munroe."

His formality caused her to cringe inwardly. Well, at least, he was acknowledging me, she thought. One step at a time, Ororo, she reminded herself. Her delicate eyebrows shot up as she got a good look at his tattered clothing. She shivered delicately, knowing of his predilection for brawls and cage fights. "I am glad you made it back in one piece."

He saw her barely noticeable shiver and he had to bite back a groan when her scent assaulted him. Christ! She smelled delicious. "Did I break curfew?"

Ororo chose to ignore his sarcasm. "No. But you did miss our annual Memorial Day celebration. It is an important day for us here at the mansion."

Logan snickered. "Didn't care ta be 'round people who find me repulsive."

"Logan," she sighed. "That is not true."

He grunted. "Yeah, so ya say."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

Against his better judgment, he replied, "Make what difficult?"

Ororo sighed. "I am trying to have a conversation with you. Can you please refrain from biting my head off?"

"Christ woman. What's wid ya and conversations?" He tilted his head slightly, eyeing her with suspicion. Years of distrust was a hard habit to break. "Why ya wanna have a conversation wid me? Didn't ya ream me out enough?"

 _Because I want you, you bullheaded mountain man_ , she silently shouted. Wordlessly, she prepared her snack, all the while feeling his penetrating gaze on her.

"Are ya gonna answer me?"

Ororo's throat suddenly went dry. She went to the overhead cabinet to grab a glass, filling it with water from the sink's tap. Turning to meet his gaze head on, she drank the water trying to assuage the dryness of her throat. _You do not scare me, Wolverine._ "I have been thinking that maybe you and I can start over."

Logan grunted his disbelief. "Hell musta frozen over."

She gave him a hesitant smile in hopes that he will recognize her sincerity and bravely tried not to wither under his intense stare. She needed to play her cards right, as the next few minutes had the potential to either make or break her plans and quite possibly her future.

She saw him take a few steps towards her, his steely grays still resting on her. The desire that was simmering since he walked into the kitchen suddenly flared full blown to life, as she felt the power radiating off of him as he approached her. Coupled with his manly scent of leather, tobacco and the outdoors, she had no doubts he scented the wetness coating her panties.

Stopping a foot or so before her, his nostrils flared and he grinned maniacally. Her delicious aroma prompted the beast to surge within him. He took a deeper whiff and growled appreciatively in response. Common sense soon prevailed and he took a few measured steps back. He had to get the hell away from her, else his decision to deny himself of her would go up in smoke.

There was no hiding the noticeable bulge in his jeans. When he saw her eyes widening as she stared at his crotch, he smirked smugly. "Like what ya see, Goddess?" He asked, his voice a low growl.

Ororo feigned disgust at his cockiness, all the while fighting to crush the need to feel his hard muscled body press against hers. She quickly restocked the items in the refrigerator and rinsed out the glass she used earlier.

Turning to him, she sighed and took a deep breath. "Have a goodnight, Logan. Sleep well."

She grabbed her snack and quietly floated out of the kitchen. If she had look back, she would have been puzzled at the look that was a mixture of sheer anguish and carnal lust on his ruggedly handsome face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank all of you who have given me the great reviews and words of encouragement. Thanks to all of you who have decided to follow and favor this story. I hope as it moves along, it doesn't disappoint.**_

* * *

Logan hoisted his solid frame off of his bed, swinging his legs to the floor. Yawning, he absently scratched his chest and stretched lazily, enjoying the sound of his bones cracking. He had forgotten to draw the curtains last night and the rays of the late May sun was streaming through the window, illumining his room, making a late morning sleep on this Saturday impossible. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, _6:39 am_. Hell, he might as well get up and get some running and maybe meditation in. Not like he had much to do anyway. He had spent most of the past week avoiding everyone when he didn't have any classes to see too, running through the woods, meditating by the lake, brooding in his room or unleashing his aggravations on hologramed enemies in the Danger Room. He longed to return to the pristine outdoors of his native Canada, but unfortunately, in addition to his responsibilities to these geeks and their circus, Xavier had grounded the team for the foreseeable future. The Friends of Humanity's recent outbreak of attacks against mutants had prompted Charles to implement a rule many at the mansion saw as unnecessary. All X-Men could not leave the premises unless they were in groups of two or more. Although it was temporary, Logan was the most vocal against it. He thought that it was a stupid rule because as some of the most powerful mutants, they were very much capable of taking care of themselves. But Xavier wasn't taking any chances. He had lost too many of his children over the years, and he would do his best to ensure the safety of his family.

He meandered to the adjoining bathroom to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth. Quickly downing his workout shorts, a sleeveless T-Shirt and sneakers, he opened the bedroom door and trotted down the hall. He made a beeline for the kitchen, intent on having some of the coffee whose fragrance was serenading his nostrils. By the scent of it, it was a Vietnamese brew. He grinned thinking about mixing it with a generous splash of his Masterson's rye whisky. Hopefully no one was in the kitchen to get on his case about his choice of drink. Tramping through the kitchen's entrance, he wasn't surprised to see Ororo already awake and seated at the table, calmly sipping on what he knew to be her favorite tea, Kenya ajiri. She was the only early riser in the mansion besides himself. She was dressed in a pretty baby blue silk bathrobe that was tied securely around her trimmed waist and her cloud-colored hair was knotted at the top of her head in a messy bun. The table she was seated at was littered with what he assumed to be exams she was grading. Her brow was wrinkled as she leaned over a sheet of paper, attempting to read the illegible writing of one of her students. She looked stunning, but then again, when does she not look stunning to him.

Dammit! His decision to avoid her was having the opposite effect on him. The more he stayed away, the more he wanted her. His lust for her was only increasing at an alarming rate. He was at a lost at what to do. All his thoughts, his very being, were becoming absorbed by this woman. He couldn't go on ignoring her forever and he was surprised to realize at that moment that he had no desire to continue to do so. Maybe her idea to start over again wasn't so bad after all.

"Mornin'," he grumbled.

Ororo started, a delicate hand immediately flying to clutch the material at her chest. "Logan!" She gasped. "You startled me. Good morning." She took in his workout attire and caught herself before she sighed in appreciation. Goddess! The man was the sexiest thing this side of the world.

He grunted and made his way to the coffee maker. He reached into the overhead cabinet and took out his mug. "Didn't mean ta interrupt ya."

"You did not." She groaned and chewed on the end of the pen. "I am just grading these final exams for my History class."

He poured some coffee into his mug halfway, then rummaged through the cabinet beneath the sink for the whisky he had hidden away behind the cleaning supplies. He poured the whisky into the coffee, eventually filling the cup.

Ororo wrinkled her nose as the alcohol's scent wafted to her. She turned to him and lifted her eyebrows delicately. "So early in the morning?" She asked.

He leaned against the kitchen island counter and took a large sip of the liquid, enjoying the sting of the alcohol. He grimaced. "What's it ta ya?"

She sighed. "You do not think it is a bit too much?"

"And ya point is?" He turned, grabbed the bottle of whisky, unscrewed the cover and poured a generous amount into the mug to emphasize his point.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You are the one with the regenerative abilities." She gave him a quizzical look before refocusing her attention on the exams before her.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, the only sound was Ororo's pen moving against paper. Ororo was pretending to be engrossed in grading the exams, all the while very much aware of Logan's presence. She sighed softly. _Go ahead and ask him_ , the nagging voice in her head screamed at her. _What better way to spend time with him?_ She sighed softly. She had plans to visit the nursery later on in the day and due to the implementation of Charles' new rule, she needed someone to accompany her. So far, everyone she had asked was occupied. That is everyone, except Logan. She dreaded asking him, knowing that she wasn't his favorite person in the world right now. But she knew she had too, especially if her plan to make him hers was going to be successful. Besides, who knows, he may surprise her and say yes.

Logan allowed his senses to concentrate on Ororo for the first time since he entered the room. Her hallucinogenic scent tickled his nose and he took a deeper whiff to get his fix. Underneath that, he picked up another scent. An odd, but strong mixture of anxiety and anticipation. Very odd indeed. He then closed his eyes to give his sense of smell a clearer path. His eyes sprang opened at the recognition of a fainter but unmistakable scent of arousal. If he had any doubts before about being wrong about his senses and her desire, then he sure didn't have any now. He leaned forward slightly and examined her more closely. He noticed the secretive side smile had on her face. His knees buckled a bit, that smile seriously affecting him. Curious as to the cause of that smile and without thinking, he walked over to the table where she sat and took the seat opposite hers. He sipped the remnants of his drink, leisurely perusing her.

Ororo felt the weight of his gaze. She lifted her head and looked directly at him. _Bright Lady! Those eyes of his!_ "What?" She asked self-consciously, beginning to wilt under his intensity.

"Why ya always on my case, Goddess?" He grinned briefly when she gave him a nasty look.

"Logan, please. I do not want to argue with you."

"I ain't arguin'. I just ask ya a question."

Ororo gave him a tight smile. "Goddess. You are not at your best in the morning, are you?"

He grunted. No kidding about that. "What tipped ya off?"

She managed a little laugh then smiled at him, before scribbling a _C_ on the top of the exam she was looking at.

Logan shrugged and drained the remnants of his mug. He released a sound that can only be deemed one of satisfaction. That was some very good coffee. He got up and made his way over to the sink to rinse the cup out.

Ororo saw him walking towards the back door and panic gripped her. "Logan! Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. He cocked a bushy eyebrow at her.

She came around to stand before him. She stared at him, smiled then lowered her head.

He smirked. She was embarrassed. "What is it?" He asked, his voice curt and impatient.

He started for the door when he ran out of patience waiting for her to say something. She was eating up his valuable time. He started for the door again, but Ororo quickly reached out and caught his arm. "Logan…I…" She released a sigh. It was now or never. "I…I need a favor."

Logan's eyes narrowed a bit. The feel of her delicate fingers on his bare arm was a little piece of heaven. "What?" He growled.

She looked up at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Would you please accompany me to the nursery?" She rushed out. "I need to get a few things for the greenhouse."

He stared at her as if she was nuts, then chuckled, a deep, rich sound to her ears. "Ya're kiddin', right? Ya want me ta go wid ya?"

Ororo nodded.

"Sorry, but I've got better things ta do." He attempted to pull away from her, but she gripped him tighter and her eyes went from hopeful to pleading.

"Please Logan? You know Charles said we are to leave the premises in groups of two or more. And everyone I have asked is otherwise occupied."

He pulled his arm free of her viselike grip. "Can't help ya out, 'Ro."

"You cannot or you would not?" She asked, suddenly angry. "You know what? Fine. I am sorry I thought that you would have gotten over your animosity towards me by now. My mistake for thinking that maybe you are tired of playing these childish games."

She turned to leave, but he in turn reached out and pulled her flushed against him. She couldn't help but groan at the contact. Logan scowled. He was always a sucker for helping out beautiful women. Her look of indignation was his undoing and he growled in resignation. "Ok. Fine. I'll take ya ta the damn plant place."

"Thank you, Logan!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him.

Dammit! He grew hard at the feel of her supple body clinging to his. He made a low rumbling sound, causing her to release him. She stared at the floor mortified.

He folded his arms across his chest and grumbled. "Yeah, whatever. When do ya wanna leave?"

Ororo smiled brightly at him. "Is one o'clock good for you?"

"Fine."

"Thank you again. Logan. I will let Charles know."

He turned on his sneakered heel and hightailed it out of the kitchen, mumbling incoherently and hoping that after feeling her against him with barely anything on under her robe, he could focus on his workout.

Ororo grinned at his retreating back, looking appreciatively at his muscular frame. She laughed inwardly, walking over to the table to gather up her things. It was a good step in the right direction in her quest to conquer the Wolverine.

* * *

It turned out to be a gorgeous spring afternoon. The weather was a bit warm for this time of year, but no one was complaining. He relaxed a bit when he sensed her approaching, where he stood outside the garage. He took a puff of his stogie and blew the smoke out, letting the scent of tobacco comfort him. For the second time in less than a month, he had given in to Ororo without much of a fight. The woman was clearly a witch. _Yeah right. Face it bub, ya wanted ta go wid her_ , his beast taunted.

"Ya ready?" Logan asked around the almost burnt out stogie that was wedged in the corner of his mouth.

Ororo greeted him with an enchanting smile. Dressed in tight dark blue high rise skinny jeans, a white v-neck tee with the graphic design of a peace sign on it and classic black ballet flats, she looked downright sinful to him. His chest tightened and his mouth immediately began watering. It was going to be one helluva long afternoon. She had no clue how delectable she looked at that given moment.

"Yes. I am ready."

Ororo's pulse quickened as she took in his usual simple attire of worn jeans, a wife beater top and boots.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's get this over and done wid," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Let us take one of the SUVs. I am getting a few items."

Logan grunted. "Range Rover it is." He was about to walk into the garage, when he felt the familiar, annoying tingle in his head, indicating the Professor's attempt to reach him telepathically. He growled. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anything Charles had to say. He was in a hurry to get this shit with Storm and her plants over with, before he cajoled her into going with him to have a drink at Harry's.

 _*What d'ya want, Chuck?*_

 _*This would not take long, Logan.*_

Logan grunted.

 _*Ororo told me that you will be escorting her outside the premises to complete her errands.*_

 _*Yeah. So?*_

 _*Well, I do not have to tell you to be careful.*_

 _*No, ya don't. Don't worry, the Goddess is in safe hands.*_

Logan heard Charles mental chuckle. _*I am quite sure she is.*_

 _*Sorry, Chuck, I gotta go. She's givin' me the look.*_

 _*Enjoy your beer, Logan. And let me reiterate, please be careful.*_

Logan grumbled as he felt the Professor leave his mind. He glanced over to Ororo, taking the end of the cigar, tossing it on the ground and outing it with his booted heel. "Sorry, Chuck was in my head."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Good ole Chuck wants us ta be careful."

Ororo smiled, nodding her head as she walked up to the Range Rover and opened the passenger door. "You know Logan, if I did not know any better, I would say you are anxious to get away from here. Is there a reason?" Without waiting for his response, she opened the door and slid into the comfortable leather seats of the sports utility vehicle, securing her seatbelt.

He scowled as he hopped into the driver's seat and buckled the seatbelt. "Just know ya owe me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

He started the vehicle. "Yeah, that's so. We're gettin' a damn beer when we're done at yer plant place."

Ororo turned to look out the passenger window, hiding the soft smile that came over her face. "You want my companionship that much?" She teased.

Logan grunted, hiding his own smirk. He had to admit, albeit to himself, he was beginning to enjoy her company.

* * *

It was just about dusk when they returned to the mansion. Ororo was very happy, the afternoon turning out much better than she had anticipated and Logan was relaxed, although he was hard pressed to admit it. The outing had proven to Ororo that she was taking the right path in working to make the Wolverine hers. Oh, she knew he enjoyed their little excursion, but he would never admit. After taking her to the nursery, they had spend the rest of the afternoon eating the best veggie burger and seasoned fries she had ever tasted at a local diner she had no idea existed. Then, in dire need of his beer, he had driven them to a brewery in nearby Connecticut that served beers from all over the world. To say Logan was in heaven would be the understatement of the year. When she had asked him how he had come to know about these places, he had warily told her that when he was away from the mansion and he wasn't back in Canada, he would just ride around from county to county or state to state, exploring and trying new things.

She found herself opening up to him bit by bit as the afternoon progressed and surprisingly, he revealed a few things about himself that had her relatively surprised. She found out that contrary to popular belief, Logan was a very intelligent man, seemingly having studied Eastern Philosophy extensively. She knew he was a martial arts expert, but didn't know that he was adept in ten different styles of the practice. They also had a few things in common. Chief among them was the fact that their mutant abilities were linked to their emotions, so they both had to maintain a tight grip on their control. Also, he enjoyed being in and in tuned to nature as much as she did. It was by far a successful day out and she couldn't wait to do it again. There was so much layers to Logan to unearth and she was going to take great pleasure in revealing them. She smiled at him as he parked the SUV in the driveway nearest the greenhouse and hurried out to help unload her purchases.

"Where ya want me ta put these?" He grunted.

Ororo hid a small smile, as she exited the vehicle. He was such a gentleman…when he wanted to be. "If you do not mind following me, I will show you where I want them."

He lifted three large sacks of soil at the same time onto his shoulders, causing Ororo to look at him in awe. His strength has always been astounding to her. Quickly, she grabbed the tray with her new seedlings and began walking towards her sanctuary. She carefully laid the tray on the ground, opened the door to the greenhouse and turned on the lights, indicating for him to enter before her. A variety of scents assaulted his nose as he stepped into the greenhouse. A sudden thought occurred to him then. It was the first time he had ever set foot into her sanctuary.

Carefully, she retrieved the tray and followed him. "You can put the soil over there, under that table," she said with a jerk of her head to indicate the table.

He stood there for a few seconds admiring the many different species of flora she had taken the time to cultivate before he moved off.

Ororo looked at him quizzically. "Are you alright?" She moved to lay the tray with her newest babies on the same table.

"Yeah. Just realize that this is the first time, I've been in here."

Her eyes widened a bit, realizing that he spoke the truth. "Would you like the grand tour?"

He turned to her after laying the sacks of soil under the table she specified. Christ! But she was a sight, despite the bit of dishevelment she sported from their afternoon out. He had already admitted to himself that he had enjoyed Ororo's company immensely. With her, he learned that she was more than meets the eye. The woman was a puzzle, one that a person would have to dedicate a lifetime to figuring out and maybe even after that lifetime was over, she would still remain a puzzle. He came to learn that she was a shy woman who had to maintain constant control over her emotions, as they were linked to her mutant powers. She was not the ice queen he had pegged her as. Her love of nature was very evident when he saw her in her element oohing and ahhing at various plants and other items. She was like a kid in a candy store and he couldn't help but grin at her excitement. He enjoyed her enthusiasm, enjoyed seeing her smile. She was a great traveling buddy and he found himself seriously entertaining her idea for them to start over, as the day advanced.

"Nah. No grand tour fer me. I'm goin' ta finish bring in the rest of yer things," he replied.

She gave him that sweet side smile that turned his insides to mush. Hell! He needed to wreak havoc in the Danger Room to get this woman and her deliciousness off his mind. "Thank you, Logan."

Without another word, he left only to return a few minutes later carrying more sacks of soil. Silently, he made two more trips to finish unloading the vehicle, grunting as she directed him as to where she wanted the items.

"Well, I'm all done here. I'm goin' ta take the SUV back ta the garage," he said, moving his head side to side to relieve some of the tension that had settled in his neck.

"I enjoyed the afternoon, Logan. Thank you," she replied, her cerulean eyes sparkling with something so intense, that he was unable to identify at the moment. "I will walk out with you."

"Yeah, well…" he muttered, "That's good." He moved to hold the door open for her.

Ororo flicked the lights off and then walked ahead of him. "I will let Charles know that we made it back safely."

"Ya had doubts 'bout me gettin' ya back safely?"

"No doubts at all, Logan. I knew that I was in good hands the entire time."

Logan muttered indecipherably. All she heard as they left the greenhouse was _good hands…more like deadly hands_. Oh Logan, she thought, when will you stop the self-depreciation? Goddess! She had her work cut out for her showing him that he deserve good things in his life. Without thinking, their bodies drifted close to each other as they walked back together to where he parked the vehicle earlier. Anyone who was looking at them at that very instant would think that they were lovers, sharing an intimate moment.

At the same time, someone was indeed taking a closer look at them through the windows of the second floor library that provided an unrestricted view of the grounds housing the greenhouse. The look on the redheaded telepath's face was one of bewilderment as she took in the entire interaction between Logan and Ororo since they had arrived. The familiarity of their communication with each other stumped her, to say the least. Could they be? Were they? What was going on between them? The questions swirled inside her head, prompting her to decide that it would be in her best interests to keep a closer eye on the pair. Because there was no way he couldn't be interested in Ororo like that. No way at all.


	4. Chapter 4

He was topless and his feet were bare when he came to join her on the plant enshrouded balcony of her attic loft. The soft secret smile that lit up her face when she sensed him was hidden from his view, but he knew she was smiling. He was standing so close when she turned around in all her naked glory. Her breath hitched at the sight of him. Broad muscled shoulders sloped down to a wide muscular chest. His abdominals were so ripped that every chiseled crevice was evident. Everything was forested with dark springy hair that grew wildly as the hair on his head.

His heart stopped at the breathtaking sight of her when she turned around. Christ! She was every bit the Goddess he found out she was worshiped as in her native Africa. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve to touch such splendor.

Was it her imagination, or was his hand trembling when he reached up to smooth it down from the crown of her head, past her ear, to rest on her shoulder? Still keeping space between their bodies, he leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. The kiss was agonizingly tender as his lips pressed upon hers, held, and then moved. Her lips parted for the reception of his tongue and he didn't disappoint. When their tongues touched, the passion they held for each other erupted into a frenzy of suppressed longing.

"'Ro," he grated against her lips. His hands roamed up and down her back. "I've waited so damn long fer ya. I want ya. Now."

"Yes, Logan. Yes." He moved closer and she felt the contours of his body adjusting to fit hers.

"Christ, 'Ro." His fingers tangled in her hair and forced her head back. His mouth claimed hers again in an all-consuming kiss. His breath in her ear had caused chills to race along her spine. Instinctively, she moved closer towards him, wanting to feel everything that made him so strong, so warm.

He stepped back from her and staring directly into her eyes, took one of her hands and brought it to the front of his worn out jeans. Holding his stare, her eager fingers released the button from its hold, then drew the zipper down with excruciating slowness. When the zipper tab was at the end of its track, she separated the two panels of the jeans and slipped her fingers inside to caress him. The heat and springy hair that greeted her fingers were thrilling to her. Logan give a guttural groan at the contact he had wanted from her for a very long time.

Gently she lifted him out of the confines of the jeans and marveled at the blatant girth of him and the heat it radiated. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and tightened her fingers around his length. His breath came out on a cross between a hiss and a groan. Suddenly, unable to take much more of her teasing and wanting to feel her beneath him, he pulled her against him and caught her under her knees and back and lifted her to carry her to the bed. He laid her down carefully and was only away from her long enough to rid himself of his jeans. In one swift motion, the confining clothing was gone and he was marvelously naked, looking down at her hungrily.

"Yer mines, 'Ro," he grated, as he gradually lowered himself over her. Her legs instinctively parted, ready to receive him.

With the sweetest, most desire-laden expression he had ever seen, she whispered, "Come to me, Logan. Come to me…"

The shrill beeping of the damned alarm clock ripped him out of the erotic dream. That dream or some variation of it had visited him at least twice a week in the past several weeks. Not that he was a stranger to erotic dreams, but these with Ororo began coming to him after he had accompanied her to the nursery and they had ended up on that impromptu jaunt. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd had an erotic dream with Ororo as his main woman since he took up residence at the mansion, however, those he never paid any attention to. Until now. God! He needed to get laid badly. He groaned as he sat up, running his hands down his face. How much longer Xavier's ban was going to last, he did not know. But what he did know was that he was a hair's breadth moment away from snapping. For someone like him, being grounded was inherently bad news. Especially when he was dreaming of a particular weather witch and being driven crazy by her very existence in real time.

Over the past few weeks, he had done everything under the sun to keep busy and keep his mind off of coveting the enchanting woman. He had spent numerous hours in the Danger Room until his healing factor refused to cooperate with his stupidity of fighting makeshift enemies at extremely high levels. He had fixed at least four more of the vintage vehicles currently showcased in the garage. He had practice his martial arts and meditation to the point of insanity. They were all in vain. And it didn't help that his beast was more restless than ever, driving him up the wall with its incessant demand for him to claim Ororo as their mate.

Yeah, he definitely needed to get laid, but as soon as the thought appeared in his head again, he doused it. He wanted and needed one woman and a roll in the sack with some random broad to appease his frustrations was not what he truly wanted. He wanted Ororo. Hell, he needed Ororo. And there was only one way for that to happen. So, it begged the question…was he going to continuously avoid her? The answer that resounded in his head instantaneously was no. And he readily admitted that he didn't want to. His decision to keep his distance and stifle any and all feelings he held for her, now seemed like the stupidest thing he could have ever done to himself. He growled at his lapse in judgment as he jumped up off the bed. He sure as hell wasn't doing himself any favors staying away from her and lusting after her in the same breath.

Even though she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, he knew that that was something he couldn't just accept. The Wolverine had never backed down from a challenge and he wasn't about to begin now. As he stepped under the spray of the lukewarm shower, Logan realized that he had his work cut out for him. Hell, he had to try, even if she would never want someone like him. But first, he needed to stop the childish games, as she had called them. He needed to stop being surly with her for daring to call him out about his interest in Jean. As a matter of fact, he should thank her for spurring him into doing something he knew he had to do. Stopping the madness with Jean was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Ororo had unknowingly helped him in following through with it. Deep down, he knew he wasn't angry with Ororo for forcing him to do something he needed to do. He was upset with the fact that he had allowed the foolishness with Jean to go on for as long as it did and to balloon into something it totally wasn't.

Christ! He had a lot to atone for and the sooner to better. He sighed as he cleansed his body, wondering what he could do to change things between him and Ororo. The answer came to him as he was toweling off and pulling on his underwear. He needed to find a way to spend time in her company, to learn and study her. He had no idea where this was going to lead, but he was going to throw caution to the wind and dive in head first. It can only be one of two things anyhow. It was either something came of it or not and the only way to find out was to try. He grinned. Xavier's grounding of the mansion's residents was about to work in his favor after all. Besides, didn't she want them to start over?

* * *

The weather outside was absolutely gorgeous, but it wasn't her doing. On days like these, she preferred to let Mother Nature do her thing and not usurp her authority. She quietly and quickly walked across the patio and disappeared behind the building to get to the deepest part of the mansion's lawn. The section she was hurrying towards was just outside the sunroom, a scarcely used part of her imposing home. Once she reached her destination, shaded by a thick expanse of various trees, Ororo spread the quilt with various patterns of African symbols on the cool lush grass and gracefully took a seat. She knew summer was quickly approaching, as she took a deep breath of the many scents surrounding her, hoping that it will help clear her mind of the thoughts swirling around and the emotions warring inside of her. She was at an impasse at what to do regarding Logan. Her task to make him her own was failing and she was seriously considering aborting the mission.

She sighed as she laid down on her side, flipping through the pages of the history book she brought with her, thinking about the mule headed man that had her heart and was driving her absolutely crazy. Logan was avoiding her. She had no idea why and had thought their little outing a few weeks ago had signaled a change in the tide of their relationship. Maybe he just didn't see her in the same light as she saw him. Maybe he had always simply tolerated her presence and even less now that he no longer panted around Jean because of her. Oh Bright Lady, what was she to do? Should she continue pining away for a man who held no interest in her? Or should she fight for what she truly wanted? _Fight dammit! Fight as you've never fought before_ , that niggling voice reverberated in her head.

Was it worth it to fight for this one? She pondered all of her previous relationships. Yes, all two of them and how she had never fought for those. T'Challa. She never fought for him and what they had after he had decided that he couldn't build a relationship with her and rule over his country simultaneously. She had gracefully bowed out, tearfully accepting his decision and left. She didn't fight for him, didn't have the desire too. Then there was Forge. She never fought for him and what they had after he retracted his marriage proposal all because he believed that she couldn't be a member of the X-Men and the wife he wanted at the same time. Again, she had quietly accepted his decision, never fighting.

Here she was now, in another situation in which it was either she fight or took flight. Again, was it worth it to fight for Logan? What was the one factor that made fighting for Logan and what they could possibly have together a necessity? She knew that the feelings she held for him were natural, as if the universe itself had chosen them for each other. She knew that their connection to nature had forged a deep intense bond between them that wasn't going to go away. If she gave up on him, what was she truly given up on? Unadulterated love, that's what. Primal love. It was the one thing she never shared or had with T'Challa nor Forge. It was the one thing that was not present to propel her, and give her the incentive to fight. Until now. Until Logan.

Giving up on trying to concentrate on the book, Ororo groaned as she turned over on her stomach and propped her chin up on her folded hands. Closing her eyes, she conjured up an image of Logan. His hard muscular body was outlined beneath those white sleeveless tank shirts he loved. She had seen those muscles in action during the many missions they went on and she could remember each and every single one of his movements. Precise, efficient and deadly. Then there were those sterling grey eyes of his that beckon her every time and were as contradictory as ever. They could be hard as steel when he was enraged, then soft and gleaming when he was satisfied, like when he was working in the garage. She envisioned that image staring at her with desire and longing for her and only her and wondered if she wasn't deserving of the love of a wonderful man. Her answer was forthcoming, but with stipulations. Yes, it told her, she was more than deserving, but she had to be willing to fight for it. The question remained, was she willing to fight for it, to fight for Logan's love? The slow, easy smile that burst forth on her face was her answer. Yes, she was willing and resolved. She had no idea of the outcome of her mission, but she can only step out on faith and hope that it ended with her and the Wolverine exploring something worthwhile.

Ororo smelled the faint, oddly comforting scent of one of those Cuban cigars he loved so much, before she spotted him. She thought that she was the only one who knew of this specific area of the mansion. She smiled at the absurdity of that thought knowing that Logan was as much a nature buff as she was. Of course, he'll know of this secluded space. She also knew that he was aware she was there. She cocked her ears, attempting to determine which direction he was coming from. She manipulated the elements around her and determined he was about to materialize from the left of where she was positioned. She fixed the long pleated maxi skirt she was wearing and tucked her legs neatly under her. Picking up the long forgotten book, she feigned interest in it, as she awaited his arrival.

Logan had long ago scented her delicious aroma before he emerged from the trees to behold the magnificent creature before him. Right then and there, he realized he would never tire of looking at her. He walked over to the tree nearest to her and leaned against it, puffing on his stogie. He studied her intently as she quietly sat there, her hand getting ready to flip the page of the book. He knew she knew he was there, if the increase in her heart rate was any indication. He heard her breaths expel in rushed puffs, as if she was…aroused? He tilted a bushy eyebrow at that. Were his senses failing him? To hell they were. He grinned at his discovery. Maybe the weather goddess wasn't so impervious to him after all.

Ororo wished he would say something, but as he stood there, relaxed against the tree, she knew he wasn't going to any time soon. Having enough, she decided to break the unnerving silence. "Hello, Logan. Are you going to stand there all afternoon looking at me?"

"Maybe I like what I see, Goddess."

Ororo slowly laid the book down besides her and looked at him. That was a compliment, right? She laughed inwardly. "Is that so? I was not aware that I was your favorite person to admire."

Logan grunted as he drew himself up from the tree, stubbed the remnants of the cigar out against the tree trunk and then walked over to where she was seated. Ororo sat staring at and admiring his approach. The man was sex personified. "So what ya gonna do if I wanna stare at ya all afternoon?"

"I cannot stop you from doing that, can I?" She replied in a singsong voice.

"Maybe I'll do just that then."

Was he flirting with her? This was certainly interesting. She was going to call him out on it. "Be careful, Logan. If you were anyone else, I would say that you were flirting with me."

"And if ya were any other woman, I'll say ya were flirtin' back." He raised his eyebrows, silently asking for permission to join her on the quilt.

She scooted over a bit, giving him as much space as possible to accommodate his wide frame. "As you are out here, I would assume that you are through tearing up the Danger Room?"

"Yeah. Hank wanted me ta test out a new program."

"If Henry wanted you to test out a new program, I am sure it was a painfully difficult one."

He rolled onto his back and clutched his hands behind his head with a groan of satisfaction. "Ya have no idea. And me sayin' that is sayin' a lot."

She agreed. He was the only one that almost never complained about the Danger Room programs. In the rare instance that he did, you better take notes. If the Wolverine said a program was difficult, you best believe it was.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon, Logan?"

"Nothin'," he grumbled. "Can't a guy just come out and enjoy the day?"

"Yes, you most definitely can," she replied. "But I was under the impression that I was the only one who knew of this secret spot."

"Ya don't have dibs on this spot," he said somewhat irritably. Dammit! This getting to know her better was harder than he thought, especially when she was looking like she was now and giving off her potent scent in waves.

"I did not claim to mark this spot as my very own, Logan."

"So why the hell ya bring it up fer?" He growled.

"Please, let us not get into another argument. It is too beautiful a day for that."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Ororo stared at his frame as he laid on the blanket besides her. Appreciatively, her eyes roamed over his hard body, admiring its strength and predator-like bearing.

"Likin' what ya see?"

Ororo blinked at the sound of his rough voice, then blushed furiously. She was caught looking at him and now he was staring at her with mirth in his eyes and a smug grin.

"I...I..." She murmured unsteadily. She lowered her eyes to her lap.

"Ya can look all ya want."

Ororo laughed lightly. "Thank you for your permission."

He grunted in reply and rolled to his side facing her and propped his head on his hand, when a sudden breeze washed over them gently. He looked up and grinned at her. He lifted his brow in inquiry.

She smiled in return. "That was all Mother Nature."

A lock of unruly hair had fallen over his forehead and impulsively, she moved closer to him and pushed the hair back. He didn't move an inch as he felt her delicate fingertips touch his forehead. He could have sworn his heart stopped at her gentle caress. Being this close to him, she inhaled his masculine scent of leather, tobacco and the outdoors and her head spun at the aroma. As her fingertips swept his incredibly soft hair, she felt a multitude of sensations blazed through her body. It was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

She was trembling slightly as she moved to pull back her hand, but Logan caught her wrist before she could. .

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, while he sat up and moved closer to her. He released her wrist, then sat back on his heels. He speared her with an odd and unreadable expression. "Beautiful," he rasped unevenly.

A long moment of silence existed between them as Ororo's heart hammered inside her chest. Suddenly, Logan cleared his throat and stood up in one fluid motion. "I gotta go," he said gruffly.

"All right," she replied, keeping her gaze directed to the forgotten book that had now become the most interesting thing before her. Logan nodded at her before he retraced his steps from where he came, his long legs taking him out of sight. Ororo watched him leave, the sensations bursting into flames inside of her.

He had called her beautiful. Forge and T'Challa had always told her how beautiful she was, but there was always a hint of derision in their words. She sensed no form of ridicule from Logan when he uttered the word. She didn't know what prompted him to say it, but what she did know was that that single word meant everything to her at that given moment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if she didn't exist in his eyes anymore. Logan's direct cut affected her deeply, but she'll never let anyone know that, least of all the major players involved. Scott, Logan and Ororo. There were no more innuendos, flirtations, small but passionate kisses, or sly touches between them. His tenacious pursuit of her had effectively ended and Jean was at lost as to why and what. Why did it end? What caused it to end? Don't get her wrong, she loved Scott with every fiber of her being, but she'll be a hypocrite if she said she didn't loved every flirtation, every innuendo, every kiss, every touch and every moment of the chase. Logan was six feet two inches, almost three hundred pounds of ruggedly handsome, sexy maleness and she gladly, albeit silently crowed at garnering his attentions. Logan's flirtations and innuendos were a constant in her life and she had no idea how to cope at their absence. Knowing that any woman was his for the taking, but he wanted her, had skyrocketed her confidence and arrogance levels. Logan's intensity took her to new heights in becoming aware of the sensual woman she felt she was deep down inside.

Now, all of it was gone, over and done within the blink of an eye and he seemed to be moving on…with Ororo of all people. That left a bitter taste in her mouth. Ever since spying them that afternoon from the library's window and noticing their subsequent interactions with each other, she was obsessed in knowing exactly what was going on between Logan and Ororo. She was so fixated on finding out exactly what the nature of their relationship was, that she had resorted to stalking. Attempting to read their minds wasn't going to work. It wasn't because it was unethical to do so, but the well-known fact that Ororo and Logan were two people whose minds were difficult to get into. The only way that she could enter their minds was if they willingly let her. And Jean knew that knowing the people that they were, there was no way in hell that Logan and Ororo were going to give her free access to their thoughts. So yes, she decided to do her own reconnaissance work, as she knew her targets were smart and careful enough to not give anything away.

Jean winced at the possibility of them being together. They mixed as well as oil and water, yin and yang, so she was baffled by the apparent familiarity of interaction between them, especially after Ororo had in no uncertain terms told her that she didn't know if she liked Logan. There was absolutely no way that Logan could be interested in Ororo romantically. No way at all. Maybe he was showering her with some attention because he pitied her. Maybe that soft heart she knew he possessed beneath that ornery shell was forcing him to be nice to the reserved weather witch. Hell, maybe it was as simple as him just wanting sex from Ororo, since he couldn't have it with her. She prayed that was all it was because she didn't know if she can stomach it if it turned out to be more than that.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't hold a grudge against Ororo. She definitely, wasn't jealous of the ebony beauty. The weather controlling woman was one of her best friends after all and she wanted her to be happy, but…just not with Logan. Jean felt as if she had a claim on Logan, that he was hers and only hers. His attentions were only for her. To have him lavish those attentions on another woman was unthinkable, especially if that woman happened to be one of her best friends. For her own peace of mind, she needed to know. Needed to know if there was something definitive going on with the polar opposite mutants. With that in mind, she decided to seek Ororo out first.

* * *

Ororo hummed tunelessly as she worked in her greenhouse, planting some new seedlings, pruning and watering her babies. She was in her favorite part of the greenhouse, the exotic plants section, trying her best to forget about that peculiar afternoon with Logan. He had called her beautiful and then bolted as if rabid dogs were on his trail. She had no idea what to think about his behavior. The man was simply an enigma. At one time, he was the bad-tempered man they knew, snarling at anyone and anything in his path. Then at another time, it would seem as if he had gone through a personality change, being sweet and calm, virtually the anti-Wolverine. When he had called her beautiful, it was as if her entire world had stopped. That single word, uttered in his gravelly voice, his scent and his touch had triggered something akin to a rebirth in her. For those few moments, with him piercing her with his eyes as he did, it seemed as if they could have a future together. And when she had reached out to push his hair back from his forehead, the feelings that raged through her were like an uncontrollable inferno. That's when she knew the man was completely submerged in her system and there was no turning back for her.

Ororo groaned when Jean's voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts. "'Roro? Are you in here?"

She rolled her eyes and made sure her mental shields were in place. As much as she loved Jean, she didn't want her to get an inkling of her thoughts. She moved slowly over to the door separating the exotic plants from the other parts of the greenhouse and opened it. She was greeted by Jean's bright wide smile. Ororo immediately knew she was up to something. Jean never smiled this brilliantly unless she had something up her sleeve. Ororo guessed she would find out what had the redhead grinning like a simpleton soon enough.

"Hello, 'Roro. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Jean asked.

Ororo groaned inwardly, but nodded. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts of Logan, "Yes, of course."

She stepped aside to allow Jean to walk in, then closed the door. Ororo waited for Jean to speak. The redhead takes a few short steps then turned to face Ororo, smiling faintly and looking unsure.

"How are you, 'Roro?" She asked, her voice tinged with something Ororo couldn't quite place.

Ororo moved over to her tools table to grab a pair of shears. Walking over to some potted plants to begin trimming, she replied. "I am fine, Jean. Why do you ask?" Why wouldn't she be fine? Jean was definitely up to something.

"I am worried about you." Jean answered.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Ororo asked, a perplexed look marring her face and a weird feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

Jean glanced up at Ororo, an odd look in her eyes. "You've been acting strange lately." She exhaled loudly, then continued. "You've been more distant and less talkative than normal. You just seem different."

Ororo rose a pale eyebrow, more confused at the bizarre turn in the conversation. Putting the shears down, she asked, "Different? How do I seem different? And why would you say I have been acting strange?"

Jean eyed Ororo intently. She was going to go in for the kill. What better way to get what she wanted than to fluster the normally composed weather witch? "Your behavior wouldn't have anything to do with Logan, would it?"

Instead of being stunned at Jean's words, Ororo laughed inwardly. She had been wondering when Jean would voice her concerns about Logan's lack of attentions. Can she be any more transparent? It was now so easy to see Jean's character for what it truly was. After her initial conversation with Logan, Ororo had begun to pay closer attention to Jean. Sadly, she had arrived at the same conclusion that Logan had reached a long time ago. Jean wasn't as innocent as she portrayed to them, seemingly thriving on being the center of attention. She had always known that Jean was vain, but never knew the true extent of her vanity, until now.

Jean took Ororo's silence as confirmation. She frowned. "So, I'm right. It is Logan."

Ororo suddenly felt funny speaking about Logan. Knowing the potential for the conversation to head south quickly, especially a conversation about Logan, Ororo knew some semblance of control was needed. Quietly, she replied, "Jean, I said I was fine. Logan has nothing to do with anything regarding me." _Liar_. The nagging voice decided to rear its head and taunt her.

Jean stared at Ororo in confusion. She had no idea how to take Ororo's statement. Was the weather witch being untruthful? Jean wished she could have gotten a read on her thoughts. Jean sighed. Was she making something out of nothing regarding their interactions? Her instincts screamed no at her.

"So, you and Logan aren't…?" She trailed off, hoping Ororo would pick up on her meaning.

"What?! No!" Ororo stated, with feigned outrage. _Liar liar, pants on fire._ There was no reason for the good doctor to know that she desired Logan and she was on a mission to win him. As it stood right now, exercising precaution was her best option. Jean becoming aware of her intentions could only spell disaster.

Jean took a seat on a turned down bucket that was next to the tools table. "I was under the impression that something was going on between the both of you." Crossing a leg over the other, she continued. "The two of you were seen spending time together."

Giving Jean her undivided attention, Ororo replied fiercely, "I do not know where you got the impression that Logan and I are involved, but let me be the first to say, we are not." That weird feeling was back in the pit of her stomach and she had an unusual sensation that she was being dishonest.

"Well, I've been watching him lately and he's not his usual grouchy self," Jean explained. "And he hasn't been paying any attention to me."

A sudden wave of fury gripped Ororo. Boiling anger and a rush of jealousy flowed through her, making her see red. How dare she? Did she think she had a monopoly on Logan and his affections? Glaring at Jean, she huffed, "So what? Why would it bother you if he is not paying you any attention? Why would you even care if he is or if he is not? You are a married woman, Jean. Do you think you have a strong hold on Logan's affections?"

Jean sat and stared wide-eyed at Ororo. She was stunned at the weather goddess' angry outburst. Ororo had never reacted that aggressively towards her before. Maybe she was right, after all. But….Logan and Ororo? It was absurd.

"Look, 'Roro, I just wanted to know if you were alright. I'm not so sure that you are."

Ororo took a deep breath to calm herself. She really needed Jean to leave her alone. "I am fine, alright?" She replied tersely. Just leave me alone, she added silently.

Jean shrugged and stood slowly. With certain calm she didn't feel, she made her way to the door, opening it. Turning around, she looked at Ororo warily. "I'm sorry if I upset you talking about Logan. I only wanted to know that you were alright. It's just that we've always had girl talk but lately you seem to be avoiding that with me. I…I'll leave you alone, now."

Jean slipped through the door and Ororo breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the greenhouse door opened then closed. She unsteadily sat on the same bucket that Jean had not too long ago sat on. What in the Goddess' name was that all about? She rubbed the space between her eyes, as she felt the tension settle between her shoulder blades. As she sat there, she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that came over her. Her intuition now yelled at her that Jean had subtly warned her to back off of Logan. Ororo shook her head. Great. Just great. As if securing Logan's affections without any problems wasn't difficult enough. Now, she had a delusional redhead quickly becoming a nuisance and a potential threat to her mission. Ororo stood, a hard glint in her eyes. If Jean think that she would be bullied into submission, she had another thing coming. Jean wanted to know if anything was going on between her and Logan, well guess what? She was about to get an eyeful.

* * *

Jean's brows were knitted in confusion as she left the greenhouse. Ororo's outward hostility was at the forefront of her mind. Ororo's reaction was quite startling to her. She had never seen Ororo react that way to a simple comment about Logan. The queen of serenity, blowing her top only happened when she was Storm and their lives were in danger. It didn't happen when she was simply Ororo. Her earlier suspicions that something was indeed going on between the pair rushed her as she entered the mansion through the kitchen's back door. Would Ororo have reacted like that if something wasn't going on? The passion in Ororo's response was upsetting and Jean's gut was telling her that it was evidence of something. But what that something was, she refused to give credence to it. She was afraid that if she acknowledged what that something was, then she would no longer have a claim on the feral powder keg. She was miffed that Ororo didn't bite the bait she faintly dangled before her. It was as if the weather witch knew exactly why she was there and what she was subtly fishing for. But how could that be? Last she checked, she was the telepath, not Ororo. She now had more questions than answers and knew her only remaining chance of having some of those questions answered rested with Logan. And it was a forgone conclusion that she likely wouldn't get anything out of him. But it wouldn't hurt to try, she reasoned. She just needed to know what, if anything, was going on with them. Her pride and vanity just wouldn't allow her to leave it alone. Reaching out with her mind, she attempted to get a feel of where Logan was. As usual, his shields were up, so she had no other choice but to ask around. After a few minutes, she was able to get a hint of where he was and set out in that direction.

* * *

Logan collapsed on the soft cushioned wicker recliner in the barely used sunroom of the mansion. Propping his feet up on the matching ottoman, he groaned loudly. This was one of the very few places inside of the mansion he came to think and let go of his keen senses. Knowing that everyone, with the exception of Ororo and Xavier, knew of the existence of this room, was an added bonus. It meant that he wouldn't be bothered as he attempted to get his jumbled thoughts sorted out. Pulling the lone cigar out of the pocket of his flannel shirt, he lit it and almost moaned in ecstasy when he took the first puff. He leaned back in the recliner, savoring the smell and taste of the cigar and letting his senses take over.

He smelled the aroma of the freshly baked pizza that was just delivered for dinner, the scent of some old books that were stacked in a corner of the room, the stench of the cheap cologne of some of the pubescent boys who swear they were Casanovas. He heard the television on in the recreational room on some UFC fighting match and the sounds and shouts of some of the students playing a basketball game. Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty, or the three stooges as he called them, were arguing about who was the cutest of the Jonas brothers and above all that, he heard Ororo's husky lyrical laughter. He paused at that one, wondering what or who was the cause of her laughter. He loved the sound of it and even offered up a small smile in appreciation.

As he continued on his crusade to get to know her, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself immensely. Who would have thought? He remembered awakening from that erotic dream and the decision he had made after. Then his mind switched to how she had looked that afternoon, gracefully sitting on the quilt, reading with a pensive expression on her face. He had found himself admiring her and truly looking at her for the first time and he couldn't and didn't want to take his eyes off of her. The delicate, loving expression on her face and the hitch in her breath as she had reached out and touched him was a defining moment for him. He thanked whichever deity was responsible for his healing factor because he swore his heart had stopped at that moment. Then he had grabbed her wrist and the feeling of her skin underneath his hand was like a little taste of heaven. Running after he had called her beautiful was something he had to do for her own protection, as he was fighting tooth and nail with his beast since he had joined her. Having her that close, feeling the smoothness of her skin, looking into those drowning pools of cerulean and breathing in her heady scent, were just too much for him and he had no other recourse than to run. He didn't want to frighten her if his inner animal had taken over, and at that moment there was a strong possibility of that happening. He didn't know how she would have reacted….

"Logan. There you are." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He knew who it was before she walked into the room, firmly closing the door. Ginger and roses wafted up to his nose. He stiffened immediately. He had been successful in keeping his distance from her since his promise to Ororo roughly two months ago. That was, until now. But he had the feeling that Red here had singled him out with one purpose in mind. So much for his attempt to clear his addled mind.

"May I join you?" She asked with a smile. Without waiting for his permission, she walked over to the matching chair besides him and sat down.

He took a long drag of what was remaining of the stogie. "Suit yaself, Red," he replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'." He grumbled, then glanced over at her, surprised to see she was staring at him, a puzzled look marring her beautiful face.

He scowled. "What?"

Jean sighed and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. There was so much she needed to say to him and so much she needed to know. Hopefully they won't be interrupted or he won't have one of those outbursts he was famous for and storm out. Opening her eyes, she leveled him with her green-eyed stare. "Is something wrong, Logan?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can't a man just relax in peace?" He barked.

She shrugged. "You're free to do whatever you want. But I know you and I know when something is troubling you. And it's been troubling you for a while."

"If ya say so, Jeannie." He took the stub of the burnt out stogie and stuffed it into his pocket. "And don't presume ta know me." It irked him when people, especially the idealistic fools around this circus assumed to know who and what he was. No one knew him. Hell, he didn't even know himself.

Jean's brows went up. "Come on Logan. You can talk to me." She reached across and squeezed his hand, running her thumbs across his knuckles, hoping to God that his claws won't pop out. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

She gave him that look, the look that was a cross between mischievousness and innocence. Only she had patented that look. He wasn't going to fall for it anymore. "You're my friend. I always worry about my friends."

Logan scoffed. Her friend? Who was she kidding? "What do ya really want, Red? I don't think it was only concern fer a friend that brought ya here."

Now wasn't the time to be coy, to play games. She needed to know why he had withdrew from her completely and she needed to know now. Inhaling deeply, she released the breath on one long sigh. "What happened that you no longer want me? You just stopped pursuing me all of a sudden."

Logan laughed inwardly. He knew it. These shallow women always think it was about them. And to top it off, she was in heat. "Maybe I got fed up wid ya toyin' wid me, Jeannie. The chase ain't what it use ta be."

"Logan…"

"Ya know it's what ya do. What ya've always done," he rasped, cutting her off. "Maybe I want more than what ya been givin' me."

She stared at him in mute astonishment. "You know that what you want is impossible."

He snorted. "Is it? I know ya like the attention I give ya. Yer panties are always soaked wid me around. Even now, ya want it." He jumped up swiftly from his seat and walked over to the floor to ceiling glass window. He began pacing in hurried steps.

Jean blushed at his bluntness. "I thought we had an understanding between us. I could not and would not leave Scott."

He turned to face her. "Yeah, good ole One-eye would have a coronary if ya left him, especially fer me." Logan laughed harshly. "Does Scooter know 'bout the time I had ya bent over yer desk in yer classroom, wid ya beggin' fer me ta take ya?"

She frowned. "That was a lapse in judgment."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Was it now? What 'bout the time when ya boy toy was away on a mission fer Chuck and ya came ta my room wid nuttin' on underneath ya robe, spreadin' ya legs beggin' me ta stop ya achin'? I could go on, Red. Does the mansion know ya ain't the innocent damsel in distress ya portray yerself ta be?"

Jean glowered with righteous indignation. "Dammit Logan. That was uncalled for. I just came here to find out what was bothering you. But I can see that I'm wasting my time." She stood and glared at him, her intention to leave as quickly as possible. This was just too much for her to deal with right now. Logan's brusqueness was not what she had expected. He had effectively turned the tables on her.

"Why the hurry, Jeannie? Didn't ya want ta know why I stopped chasin' ya?"

Jean moved to the exit as if the devil himself was chasing her. She couldn't get away fast enough. The door closed with a resounding slam as she literally ran out of the room.

Logan guffawed, his unpleasant mood temporarily forgotten. People always wanted the truth and couldn't handle it when it was given to them. He reclaimed his seat and leaned back and laced his fingers together behind his head. Ororo's image immediately popped into his head. Sexy, beautiful, intelligent, elegant, far from shallow Ororo. He grinned, wondering what she was doing at that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Again, I would like to extend my thanks to all of you who have been enjoying this story so far. To all who have favored, reviewed and followed, many thanks. It was meant to be a one shot, but the encouragement to continue has yielded this so far. I started this chapter one way, then it sort of had a mind of its own and I followed it. I hope you guys enjoy it.** _

* * *

He fidgeted underneath Xavier's pride and joy, the gorgeous and extremely rare 1957 Maserati convertible. He was taking his time with this one, not because it was one of the most difficult pieces of the vintage collection to work on, but Xavier had threatened to have him speak like a girl for a month if he so much as put a scratch on his baby. Logan grinned. Who would have thought that good ole Chuck was so in love with a car? But Logan didn't fault his baldheaded friend, because he too lusted after the prized beauty. He had decided to get some work done on the treasure before he sought out 'Ro. Logan knew something was off with her. The weather for the last three days had been gloomy, with a wicked thunderstorm looming. The ozone he had scented in the air, told him that the dismal weather clearly reflected her mood. He had thought to give her space to work out what was troubling her, but so far, her troubles seemed to persist. Something was deeply upsetting her and the tension roiling off of her was disturbing to the point that his beast was restive, ready to do damage at the thought that someone or something had hurt her. He knew she wasn't going to come to him and lay her worries at his feet, so he had made up his mind to seek her out before the day was over. It was imperative he did because he didn't want whatever progress they have made in relating to each other go up in smoke.

Relating to each other? He tried it out again, allowing the phrase to roll off his tongue. He was surprised that the words didn't break him out in hives and the mere thought of a relationship didn't send him running for the Canadian wild. Well, maybe a relationship with anyone else would have. But not Ororo. Why? Because he decided to stop running like a wimp and man up, claiming what he should have a long time ago. He had finally decided to take his head out of his ass and see the wind rider as his beast has always seen her, their match. From the very beginning, he had been drawn to everything that made her who she was. Her grace, intelligence, beauty, serenity had all called out to him, but she was successful in keeping herself out of reach. Her seeming rejection of him had broken something in him, something he saw as dangerous and extremely complex for him to grasp. So, dejectedly, he had allowed himself to become sidetracked by Jean's phony brilliance.

Now, it was a different ball game. He can readily admit that Ororo resonated with something deep within the very fibers of his being. It was that resonation that was quickly becoming a life force for him, keeping him grounded and keeping him here, between Xavier and his ragtag band of misfits. He crawled out from underneath the vehicle and stood swiftly. Reaching for the grease rag, he wiped his hands and then turned on the satellite radio, at the same time glancing at the watch he had placed next to it. It was a little after one o'clock, which mean that a cigar and beer were definitely in order. He was reaching for a cold Molson in the cooler, when the first strains of Seals and Crofts _Diamond Girl_ began to play. Logan grinned as he uncorked his beer and he sat on the ground, his back against the wall and his knees bent. He nodded and sang along to the lyrics of the song, which eerily described Ororo perfectly. Taking a swig of the barley liquid, he let the lyrics of the song flow through him. The lyrics were definitely suited for 'Ro and what she meant to him. She sure did shine, but she wasn't his. But she will be soon enough, he reasoned. She was definitely a precious stone, a part of earth where heaven had rained on. She was without a doubt a shining star and he couldn't shine without her. A rare thing she was indeed and he knew that in whatever was left of his life, he would never find another one like her because part of him was deep down inside her.

It was the perfect song and now that he knew she was part of his soul, he wasn't going to let her go. And he dared anyone to stop him or even try. Suddenly, Logan got to his feet, a driving need to see her filling him. The need to be in her presence overpowered him. Downing the remainder of his beer, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash, turned the radio off and purposefully strode out of the garage. The lyrics of the song were still echoing in his head as he followed the trail of her delicious scent.

* * *

He had made his way into the greenhouse as stealthily as only he can. Her back was too him and he grinned as her glorious backside seemed to wink at him. He continued to silently admire her as she primped and lovingly prune an unusual but incredibly beautiful flower, humming to a tune only she knew. The angst still permeated the air around her and he couldn't help it as his passions surged to the surface and he became fiercely possessive and protective towards her. "Ya wanna give me that grand tour now?"

The shears Ororo was holding dropped with a resounding crash to the floor. She whirled around quickly to face the owner of that gravelly voice that did funny things to her insides. With a scowl, she rushed out, "Goddess, Logan. Do not do that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

He gave her a wolfish grin, not sounding the least bit contrite when he said, "Sorry, darlin'. What's that flower ya workin' on?"

She placed a hand on her chest, willing her heart to stop hammering. Bending down to retrieve the shears, she murmured, "It is called the Bird of Paradise flower." She turned towards the flower in question and smiled. "It is one of the most beautiful flowers present in the world."

"Just like you, darlin'. It's exotic and unique, wonderfully beautiful," he muttered, gazing at her intently.

Ororo felt her heart skipped a beat and her mouth go dry at his words. Who knew he was so philosophical? "Thank you," she replied softly.

His expression was unguarded and for a moment, she got a glimpse of the real Logan, the man she knew that was hidden beneath the brusque exterior. "Is everything alright, Logan?"

Remembering his initial reason for wanting to see her, his expression reverted back to one of seriousness. "Ya gonna tell me why ya been so miserable lately?"

Ororo's eyes widened. It was unsettling how much he was in tuned to her moods. It said an awful lot about the man standing before her, his expression now one of impatience.

He tapped his nose. "Don't bother sayin' it's nothin'."

She sighed. "I am not sure that I should tell you." She placed the tool on the table and turned to face him. "I do not want to upset you again by talking about this."

Logan growled, immediately understanding what, or rather who aggravated her. He moved closer to her, her scent beckoning him to her, controlling him like a puppet. "Talk ta me, 'Ro."

She looked at him. He was so close that she felt the heat emanating off of him and smelled the beer flavored breath that fanned her face and neck and smelled the manly scent that was his and his alone. Her heart began to race. "Jean is the source of my upset."

She heard the low rumble of his growl and felt warm on the inside that it was on her behalf. "What happened?"

Ororo moved away from him, the temptation to reach out and run her hands over his pectorals was becoming stronger the longer they stood so close to each other. "She tracked me down, wanting to know if…"

"If what?" He walked up behind her and turned her around. Without conscious thought, he enfolded her in his arms. "If what?" He repeated gruffly.

Goddess! It felt wonderful being wrapped in his arms. Giving into the temptation, she reached up and touched the side of his face, running her fingers through his stubble. "She said I was acting strangely and you were not your usual grouchy self," she murmured. A soft smile tugged at her lips. "She wanted to know if you and I were seeing each other. She claimed that you and I were seen spending a lot of time together."

He stiffened at her touch for an instant, then became powerless, as she weaved her magic around him. "I wonder if that was before or after she tracked me down." He caught her hand in his and she unconsciously moved closer to him, causing a low uneven growl to rumble in his chest. "She wanted to know why I wasn't comin' on ta her anymore."

Ororo lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Oh?" She whispered. "She did mention that you were not paying her any more attention."

Their bodies were pressed against each other now. Involuntarily, his eyes dropped to the swell of her breasts just under the blue v-neck T-shirt she wore. "What did you tell her?" He whispered, running his tongue across his canines.

"I wanted to zap her with a lightning bolt, but rational thought prevented me from doing so." Logan chuckled. "However, I blew up at her. I wondered aloud why a married woman would be concerned about another man pursuing her." Ororo was quickly becoming drugged by the incredible feel of his rugged, muscled body pressed against hers. Such strength and raw power. "What did you tell her when she came to you?"

"I told her I wanted more fer myself, more than what she'd been givin'."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah." He slanted his head closer to hers, his nostrils flared as he soaked up her scent coupled with blatant desire. His arms slipped around her, pulling her even more closely and up against his steely erection.

"And what would that be, Logan?" She asked breathlessly, reflexively grinding her hips against him.

"You tell me, 'Ro," he rasped, the sensation she stirred grinding her hips against him was bare torture. "Anythin' ya want, darlin'."

She shuddered, his gravelly voice doing funny things to her insides. "Anything?"

He didn't answer, couldn't answer, because suddenly, he could feel her, all of her. Her breasts were heaving against his chest. Her hips were cushioning his hardness and her thighs were straining against his. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. Her eyes were wide, burning into his and her breath came out in rapid puffs through slightly parted full dewy lips. Without thinking beyond the moment, Logan bent his head and stamped his mouth over hers. She didn't resist when his arms swept around her and molded her body into his until it was imprinted on his. He twisted his mouth over hers, until her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside. Their tongues danced and dueled in a clash of rapid thrusts. She slipped her arms around his neck when she felt her knees giving out beneath her. Her soft sweet moan was answered with his deep growl. Kissing her deeply once more, he rubbed his tongue against hers before gradually withdrawing. His mouth lingered, dropping random delicate kisses on her swollen lips and her face, before he pulled away completely and took a step backward.

He stood perfectly still as he stared down at her. Christ! He wanted her so badly and his beast was making it incredibly hard for him to stay away from her. Ororo met his stare with desire-laden eyes. Goddess! That was the most carnal kiss she had ever experience.

"When you said anything, I had no idea that was on the table," she said softly.

"Ya regret it?" He asked harshly, tearing his eyes away from her and taking another step back, unable to bear the rejection he knew was coming.

Ororo reached for him immediately, not giving him the chance to withdraw from her. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was bracing himself for her rejection. Oh, Logan, she thought, how wrong you are. Turning him around, she forced him to look at her. Speaking clearly, she enunciated her words carefully, so there was no misunderstanding once they left the greenhouse. "Logan, I do not regret what just transpired," she smiled coyly. "As a matter of fact, I have wanted it for a long time now."

Logan's crooked grin was confirmation of receiving her message loud and clear. "Is that so?" His arms went around her waist, drawing her to him once again.

"Yes," she whispered shyly.

"So what does this mean fer us, 'Ro?" He asked his voice rough.

Ororo sighed. This was what she had waited for a very long time. This was what she had made up her mind to fight for. She didn't know what the future held, but what she did know was that this was what she wanted and with this man. She'll be a fool to not pursue this. "We take it one day at a time and see where it leads?"

"If ya're sure this is what ya want, darlin'."

She nodded but he still beheld some insecurity in her eyes. He cupped her face between his hands and tilted it up. He ran his thumb along her lower lip. "What is it?"

"Jean," she mumbled.

"What 'bout her?"

"You were right about her. She is not as innocent as she would have us believe."

"And?"

Ororo stubbornly remained silent. He stubbornly cocked his brows, awaiting her answer.

She sighed, instinctively knowing that he wasn't going to leave her alone until he got her answer. She stepped back from him and his hands silently fell away from her. "I got the distinct impression that she wants you and I am afraid she will jeopardize her marriage to get what she wants."

Logan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly annoyed. "Look, 'Ro. I sent Red packin'. I gave ya my word that I would stop sniffin' after her and I've kept it."

"Oh Logan," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I do not doubt you. I know you are honorable. But I think that Jean is more than likely to try something that will have detrimental consequences."

"Ya can't be worried 'bout everybody else, darlin'," he said sharply. "Jean ain't yer problem and she sure as hell ain't mines."

"I know that, Logan."

"So worry 'bout yerself fer a change, 'Ro." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Let's concentrate on us and like ya said, see where this goes."

She nodded. "You are right."

"And the good thing is that we both know what she's up ta."

"Yes, she was quite transparent." Reaching up, she drew his head down towards hers. Their mouths met in the sweetest kiss, with just the tips of their tongues touching.

"Hmm…darlin'," he murmured against her mouth, before taking over the kiss. Breaking away for some much needed air, he buried his face in the softness and luxuriousness of her hair and breathed in deeply.

Attempting to luxuriate in the feel of being in arms, Ororo felt a prickling sensation in her head. Recognizing the familiar psionic prod from Jean, she hastily erected her mental shields.

Logan moved to draw her closer, but felt her stiffened, immediately scenting the change in her. "What?"

"Jean," Ororo responded without hesitation.

"'Ro, we talked…"

She cut him off, knowing he had misunderstood her. "No, not that. I felt her trying to reach me psychically."

"Yeah, me too. She's been tryin' wid me since I got here," he replied honestly. Reaching for her, he pulled her to him. Kissing her forehead, he said, "I'm not goin' ta let her ruin this fer me…fer us. Okay?"

His sincere sterling grays transmitted many messages at that instant, but only one stood out to her, _Trust me._ Message received, she nodded in assent.

"Good. Now let's talk 'bout how long ya had the hots fer me," he said, a smirk quirking his lips.

Ororo pushed herself away from him. "What?! Why you…you…" She sputtered.

Logan laughed, enjoying flustering her. Hugging her to him, he said, "Don't worry Goddess. Yer secret's safe wid me."

"Keep it up and you will see how conducive to electricity adamantium is," she threatened lightheartedly.

Glad that he had effectively shifted her thoughts away from Jean, he laughed heartily before leaning down to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

As the weeks flew by, Ororo and Logan grew closer together. They elected to keep their relationship low-key, as they were both extremely private people and they just didn't care for outside distractions and unsolicited advice. With the exception of Charles, whom nothing escaped, no one knew of the change in status of their relationship. Many times, he was seen entering her greenhouse and she was seen entering the garage with his favorite beer in hand. They were each other's plus one when they had to leave the mansion's grounds, as Charles' rule was still in effect. They constantly learned more about each other and from each other, becoming best friends and each other's confidantes. The effects were staggering, especially the effects on Logan. He was less ill-tempered and agitated and more efficient and precise in the field. As for Ororo, she was still the same composed, loving, caring woman she had always been, but now, she smiled more and it was apparent for all to see that she was more confident in herself and her abilities.

Tongues wagged about the budding romance between the feral badass and the serene weather witch, but there was no concrete evidence to prove otherwise. Only speculation ran rampart. Many were happy to see the change in the two and held out hope that they'll be privy to anything that would suggest that the two were indeed in a relationship. However, as many were thrilled at the prospect of a Storm and Wolverine pairing, a few were disgusted at the notion of the two, who seemingly had nothing in common, becoming a couple. Both Jean and Scott were unhappy for different reasons. Jean, because she simply wanted Logan for herself and detested the fact that he was interested in Ororo. Scott, because he thought that a woman like Ororo could do so much better than an uncouth savage animal like Logan. But deep down, the X-Men first in command knew it was more to it than that. He didn't like Logan, didn't trust him and where there was no trust or common ground, there was no basis for any type of relationship. From where he stood, from the very beginning, the seeds of distrust were planted where Logan was concerned. The volatile Canadian's dogged pursuit of Jean was the first seed. His seemingly memory loss, his penchant for attracting trouble and bringing it to their doorstep, his lack of respect for authority and his uncivilized nature all added to the mix. But he had sucked it up as a good leader did and for Xavier, who thought that Logan was an asset to their cause and had unlimited potential. Scott didn't see Logan as an asset or any type of benefit to their fight for peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans. Scott saw him as an opportunist and a liability. The man was unstable, always ready to buck authority to get what he wanted. The fact that he was an amnesiac with three fatal nine inch blades protruding out of each arm was definitely a cause for alarm in his book. So, warily as team leader, he had kept a watchful eye on the feral and was ready and willing to do anything, anything at all to put him down at a moment's notice.

Deeper still, what really ruffled Scott's usually unflappable feathers and threatened his ascetic, downright staid existence, was Logan's persistent pursuit of his long time lady love. He didn't understand how Logan could have disregard all propriety and chase behind a woman who was clearly spoken for and committed to another. Logan proved time and time again how much of a fool he was by sniffing around Jean like a sick animal, hoping that she would succumbed to his pathetic charms. Scott knew he held Jean's love, always had and always will, but even that wasn't enough to stop the seeds of doubt that continued to grow whenever he saw Jean seemingly welcome the animal's attentions. That was a source of constant contention between the two of them, at times threatening to destroy their relationship. He fought tooth and nail against Logan's disregard for his relationship and also against Jean's susceptibility to Logan's charms. Yes, he was man enough to admit that his woman showed vulnerability when Logan was around and it was more than enough reason for him to propose marriage to Jean. Notwithstanding his unconditional love for her, he simply couldn't sit back and let Logan undermine the relationship he knew he needed more than life itself.

Then one day, it had all stopped. Logan no longer showed interest in pursuing Jean and pressing his buttons. Scott had spent many a waking moments thinking about the whys of Logan's sudden loss of interest in his wife. Well, no more wondering and thinking now. The answer was clear as day. Logan had apparently set his sights on their elegant Ororo. And Ororo, like Jean, was falling for the animal. Apparently, he was missing something, because what did a woman as beautiful and sophisticated and intelligent as Ororo see in a savage like Logan? The feral man was nothing but trouble and he was worried that she was setting herself up for a major disaster. He could only hope that Ororo would soon wise up and realize that she deserved so much more than what Logan can possibly give her. But for now, all he can do was just sit back and wait for what he was sure to be her heartbreak.

* * *

Logan growled menacingly. From the scent wafting up his way, he was about to get another unwanted session of Jean and her shenanigans. He wasn't in the mood, seeing that he had five minutes to meet Ororo for their date. Tonight was the peak of the Leonids Meteor Shower and with both of them being nature buffs, it was an ideal way for them to spend the evening together. Besides, he wasn't about to miss spending time with his favorite girl for anything. He was ramming his feet into his boots when there was a discrete knock on his bedroom door. He ignored the sound as he walked into his bathroom to grab the watch he had left on the sink. He heard the faint sound of his door opening and closing and the shuffling of feet walking across his oriental carpet. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he was momentarily taken aback at Jean lounging casually on his bed, one leg crossed over the other.

"I knocked," she greeted him with her best seductive smile. The green silk robe she was wearing fell open just enough to give him a hint of the creamy flesh of the swell of her breasts. He had to force himself from shuddering in disgust.

Logan heeded his instincts and threw up his mental blocks. He continued to ignore her as he walked over to grab his Stetson off the leather recliner. Poor thing didn't know that she was wasting her time. What the hell did he ever saw in her? She looked so desperate and pathetic sprawling there with her bogus demure smile, that he actually felt queasy.

"I thought that maybe you and I can have a little fun, Logan," she said softly. "You game?"

"No," he barked succinctly, indicating that he wasn't interested in what she was selling.

Jean stood and sauntered up to him. She assessed him with liquid green eyes, eyes that promised him a great deal more than fun. "Hmm…Scott is away, which means that you and I can finally have what we've wanted for so long." She untied the robe for emphasis to reveal her naked body under the material.

What the…? Was she serious? Logan peered into her eyes and what he saw disgusted him. He then eyed her naked frame. He became even more repulsed. He hadn't seen Ororo naked as yet, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jean had nothing on his weather witch. Ororo was right. Jean was willing to throw away her marriage just to have him. Christ! The woman was nuts. His expression was guarded when he replied, "Yer serious?"

"Oh yes," she replied coolly.

"Not interested." There was no qualifying that.

Jean placed her hands on his chest and fidgeted with the buttons of his flannel shirt, purposefully rubbing her naked breasts against his chest. "You've never played hard to get before, Wolverine. Is there something I can do to change your mind?"

"No," he answered without thought. "But ya can do yerself a favor and get the hell outta my room. I said I ain't interested and I ain't."

She pierced him with telling eyes and then ran her hands down the length of his torso then lower to cup his manhood. "This tells me differently."

Logan jerked away from her, his temper quickly surfacing. "Get out," he stated through clenched teeth. "I want nothin' ta do wid ya."

"You know you want me, Logan," she screeched, refusing to give up.

"Like hell I do," Logan growled. "Now get the hell out before I toss ya ass out." He emphasized his threat by pointing a stern finger to the door.

As if by magic, said door opened and in stepped Ororo. She summed up the situation in one glance and calmly walked over to Logan. Barely sparing Jean a glance, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his possessively. Logan growled as he moved his mouth over hers and she parted her lips, ready for the penetration of his tongue. Ororo melted against him, aligning her curves to his solid frame as his arms closed around her. She moaned against his lips before dragging her mouth free and pressing her forehead to his chest.

His breath was uneven, as his hands rubbed her back. Then, slightly forcing Ororo's head up so he can look at her, his eyes implored her to not jump to any conclusions. Looking over to where Jean stood nervously, he barked, "Leave."

The sound of Logan's voice caused Ororo to wince. Before Jean can scamper, she slipped out of his arms and went to stand in front of a nervous and naked Jean.

"'Roro…I…ah…" Jean stuttered. "I…

"I do not want to hear it, Jean," Ororo cut her off snappily. "I just have one question for you. Does Scott know you are here throwing yourself at Logan?"

Jean looked away, thoroughly shamed. Hot, embarrassed tears gathered in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Gathering what was left of her pride, she tightly pulled her robe to her and without looking at Logan and Ororo, quickly left the room.

Ororo drew a deep breath then turned around to face Logan. He came to stand before her, knowing she was hurt, but uncertain as to what was going through her head. "Darlin'…" he began.

With a soft smile she murmured, "We shall talk about this later." Then, reaching her hand out to him, "Now, let us get to our date. We have wasted enough time."

Logan stood stunned. How in the hell did he ever get sucked into Jean's web and for this long? His head had truly been in his ass for a long time. But no matter now, he had come to his senses and there was no way he was going to jeopardize what he had going with her. Taking hold of her outstretched hand, Logan gave her a lopsided grin before letting her lead him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Usually, she would find solace in her cherished greenhouse, but not today and most certainly not for the past four days. Ororo was livid and she had been in said state since what she deemed to be Jean's betrayal. She had done her best to keep her simmering anger under wraps, but with little success. The ominous clouds hovering about the mansion were an indication that all was not well with the weather witch. The audacity of Jean! To think that she had ever called her a friend, sister even, and given her the benefit of the doubt in many things, especially with the cat and mouse game she played with Logan. Jean's treachery was now fully exposed to her and she had now lost all respect for her former friend. She now saw how Jean was able to hoodwink them all into believing she was the goody two shoes of the mansion. She had saw with her own eyes how far the deluded redhead was willing to go to get what she wanted. Jean had officially broken the code of sisterhood and there was no coming back from it. But the joke was on Jean. Ororo had vowed to give her an eyeful to what was going on between her and Logan and she had delivered on that vow. In one fell swoop, she had let it be known that they were on to Jean's game and that she and Logan were very much involved.

She thought about Logan and how far he had come since their showdown in the garage. In a short time, he had done and was doing his best to reassure her that he was more than willing to build something meaningful with her. Every day, she had the privilege of seeing a new facet of the man himself that they all had misjudged. She couldn't help but be in awe of him and she had the feeling that she hadn't even tapped the surface of the depth of emotions Logan possessed. Lost memories or not, the man was a gem in the rough and she was going to hold onto it, despite the obstacles she saw in their way.

And poor Scott. To have the woman you loved more than life itself, attempt to seduce another man? She couldn't fathom how he would begin to feel or react if he found out about his wife's antics.

"Damn it!" She inserted the finger she had just pricked on a cactus thorn into her mouth and sucked it to quell the sting. The rare expletive gave credence to the fact that she was spending too much time in the Wolverine's company. Ororo grinned. No such thing as too much time in the company of that wonderful man.

They have yet to discuss Jean's actions and frankly, she wasn't looking forward to it. She trusted Logan, but Jean was an entire matter all together. To know that she and Jean had arrived to this point, after years of being best friends was heartbreaking. But heartbreaking or not, she knew that she deserved the same measure of happiness that Jean had. And if Logan was the one who somehow brought her that happiness, then so be it. She will fight for it. She was sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines while everyone paired off in contentment, while she waited for hers to magically appear to her. Not this time.

But knowing Jean as well as she did, she knew the woman wasn't about to give up. She sensed it every time the telepath would look at her. This was quickly morphing into something it shouldn't be and Ororo wished that she had the foresight to see this coming once she had approached Logan to get him to back off from Jean and Scott. Did she wished that she had kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself? Good Goddess no! If she had taken that route, then the path to exploring this new relationship with Logan wouldn't have opened up. But she wished that Jean would be a bigger woman and embrace what she has with Scott. Many women would kill for the chance at the kind of happiness she had, but Jean seemingly took it all for granted, or just didn't care. Ororo sighed. She and Logan simply had to remain on the same page where the redhead was concerned.

"I think we should make this our usual meetin' spot, babe," Logan's deep rumble rang out in the stillness of the greenhouse.

Ororo turned to smile at him, her finger still in her mouth. He groaned at the erotic image she presented.

"Christ, darlin', ya sure know how ta greet a man."

She slid up to press her body onto his. "Not just any man. Only you," she said brazenly. She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth softly.

His arms snaked around her, pulling her even closer. "Is that so?" He asked before sealing their mouths in a fervent kiss. Her lips succumbed to the mastery of his mouth and had no choice but to open and receive his tongue. With a slow twirling motion, his tongue delved into her mouth, causing her to sink her hands into the softness that was his hair. His arms went around her, pulling her close. Her body, of its own volition, molded itself against his and dual moans of pleasure echoed in the greenhouse.

When at last he released her, she gasped and licked her lips, sampling his tangy taste of cigar and beer. At her action, a feral sound escaped from his throat and he crushed her against him and stamped his lips against hers possessively. After a few seconds, he pulled back, attempting to catch his breath. He made the mistake of looking into her desire-laden eyes.

He groaned. "Don't look at me like that, 'Ro, else I'll ferget 'bout takin' this slow."

She smiled shakily.

"Anyway, I came ta see if ya wanted ta talk now," he rasped. "We've been puttin' it off and we need ta resolve it."

"I am fine, Logan," she answered automatically.

"'Ro," he growled. "Ya ain't fine. Ain't no foolin' me darlin'."

Ororo sighed. The dreaded conversation was about to begin. "I do not think there is anything to resolve as it pertains to us."

"Ya know what I mean, 'Ro." He ran an agitated hand through his already disheveled hair. "I don't want this hangin' between us and I can tell ya need ta talk 'bout it. Hell, ev'ryone is walkin 'round the mansion eyein' ya as if ya'll snap any minute."

She nodded, knowing he was right. "I was thinking about it before you walked in."

"Ok. Let's have it."

Ororo sighed. Her eyes darted around the greenhouse restlessly. For some unnamed reason, she was incredibly nervous. "I do not know where to start."

"How 'bout ya start by tellin' me how ya feel?" He suggested.

Her eyes slowly focused on his. The concerned look on his face gave her the courage she needed. "I am hurt and angry, Logan."

He remained silent, giving her free reign to vent. "My hurt and anger is not because of you, but her. She and I were best friends and to think that it disintegrated because she believes that she has a right to take what she wants when she wants is very upsetting."

"Look, 'Ro, I know ya're upset 'bout ya friendship wid Red goin' south. But ya can't go beatin' yerself up over it," Logan retorted.

"There is a lot at stake here, besides you and me." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I do not even want to think how this would affect Scott."

Logan scowled. "Scooter ain't our problem, 'Ro. In case ya haven't noticed, he ain't so gung ho 'bout us bein' together."

"I care about him, Logan."

"I know ya do, darlin'. Ya care too much, but the Boy Scout is a big boy."

"I have always blamed you for the trouble in her and Scott's relationship, but now I clearly see that she was a most willing participant in your game."

"So ya regret confrontin' me?" He asked temperately.

"No!" She all but shouted. "If I did not do what I did, then you and I would not be where we are now." She stared at him fixedly. "Logan, what I am trying to say is that I wish Jean would see that what she has with Scott is rare and to focus on that. But for some inexplicable reason, she believes she has a claim on you and is willing to do anything to stake that claim."

Logan released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. It was a relief to hear that she didn't regret confronting him. Her gutsy move had forced him to admit some hard truths and make some necessary changes. Even though he had ranted and raved at her seeming ease in getting him to agree to what she wanted, deep down he was glad that she did, because he wouldn't have had the opportunity to do what he had wanted to do since he had first saw her. The thinking gears in his metal-laced head wouldn't have kick started and he wouldn't have found the courage to want to change things between them. "'Ro, there's somethin' ya should know."

Ororo's heart clenched. She remained silent, willing him to continue.

He walked up to stand in front of her. He gripped her shoulders and peered in her eyes intently. "I never felt anythin' fer Jean. She was just a means ta distract me from who and what I really wanted." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and continuing, "I wanted ya all along, 'Ro. Nobody else but ya, darlin'. But, I never thought I stood a chance wid ya. That's why I did what I did."

She trembled at his words and her heart relaxed to the point of bursting with joy. All this time, he had wanted her and only her. She had suspected he did, but never allowed herself to believe it. Until now. Silently they stared at each other. His eyes were so intense and burning with need and hers were soft and flooded with longing. Her hand rose to gently touch the contours of his face and his eyes involuntarily closed, savoring her touch. "Why did you not say something?" She murmured.

"I wanted ta, 'Ro, but so much was against me tellin' ya," he replied in kind.

"We still have much against us, bub."

He chuckled at her imitation of him. "Not if we let it be against us."

"We must be on the same page, Logan. She would not stop, especially if she thinks that you belong to her."

He looked at her, his eyes fiery with something she can only pinpoint as determination. "We are, darlin'. We got her number." His lips separated into a wide grin, before turning serious. "Try not ta worry too much."

She returned his intense gaze, quickly losing herself in it. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest, her breath quickened and came out as small puffs of air through her slightly parted lips and her blood was thundering through her veins. She became very much aware of his strong, muscular hard and infinitely male frame. The wifebeater he wore, that had seen many a washing cycles, tapered to fit his torso perfectly. His boots were worn out, barely hanging on, but looked perfectly at home with his threadbare jeans. The jeans' snug fit made his sex unquestionable. His heady scent was spinning her head. All her senses were alive and tingling with her discovery, a discovery that both thrilled and frightened her. She was in love with the feral man standing before her, looking at her questionably. He had started out as someone whom she thought ignored her, never paid any attention to her as a woman, but now she knew that was far from the truth and she had fallen in love. In retrospect, she realized that she had loved him from the very beginning, but was deeply hurt and offended at his apparent lack of interest in her.

Looking at him now, she knew that he wasn't going to be all that easy to love. He was exasperating, intense, rude, unbalanced at times, but underneath it all, he was also loyal, caring, candid and a warrior. As they got to know each other, what she saw of the Wolverine that no one else was privy too, was the huge capacity he had to feel many emotions. It was so obvious because the man was passionate in everything that he did. And she wanted and craved it all. So, to hell with Jean. This was her time for some love and happiness.

But did he love her? She would like to think that he did. The need, lust and want she had seen briefly in his eyes on that fateful day couldn't have been her imagination. He had admitted to wanting her and no one else. He seemed to be dedicated to building a relationship with her. His actions so far have proven that he wanted this as much as she did. So she asked herself, did she need to hear the words, or were Logan's actions sufficient for her?

Her musings were interrupted when he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "'Ro? Darlin', ya ok?" He was saying, a furrowed look creasing his brows.

She blinked a few times before coming back down to earth. His touch ignited her senses and she moaned softly. "Yes, yes. I am well."

"Ya zoned out there fer a while. Ya sure yer alright?"

She reached up and caressed his bearded cheeks lightly. Smiling brightly at him, she murmured, "I am well."

"If ya say so."

"I do. Now shut up and kiss me."

He grinned wolfishly, leaning down towards her. "Bossy," he muttered before branding his mouth to hers greedily.

* * *

News about their relationship spread like wildfire and after the entire fiasco that occurred in Logan's room, they didn't do much to quell the flames and surprisingly found that they didn't want to. They neither confirmed nor deny their relationship to anyone, simply electing to let them draw their own conclusions. The general consensus around was that many were just relieve to have their suspicions confirmed somewhat.

From observing them together, Scott certainly drew his own conclusions. Conclusion number one, he didn't see Ororo's and Logan's relationship going the distance. Conclusion number two and perhaps the most important one, Jean clearly was having problems accepting the relationship. He didn't know why she would have problems, but his gut told him to keep a closer eye on the situation. So he had taken to watching her closely and he had concluded that something was definitely off with Jean. She was skittish and avoided socializing. She especially avoided socializing with Ororo. Knowing the two women as well as he did, Scott was at a lost as to what could have created the growing chasm between his two favorite women. Whatever was troubling his wife was bubbling over to other aspects of their lives, namely, the intimate side of their relationship. Jean's constant assurances that everything was fine weren't washing anymore and he needed to know what was going on with his wife. He thought about going to Ororo to see if she had any idea as to what was bothering Jean, but quickly discarded that idea as he decided to give her a wide berth to pursue whatever it is she had with Logan. He still couldn't wrap his mind around those two being a couple. It just didn't…seem right. Anyway, their relationship or whatever it was that they had with each other was the least of his concern. His primary concern now was determining what exactly was going on with his wife. It was imperative he did, because it was beginning to take its toll on his marriage.

So he had started to do the only thing he could at the moment. He had taken to watching Jean more closely, gathering whatever intelligence he could. Whatever was going on, he knew she would slip up sooner or later. He personally rather sooner because then they could work out their problems and move on. As the days progressed, Scott began to notice that Jean would seem nervous anytime he was seen speaking with Ororo, or she was otherwise in his company. On top of that, Jean was practically shooting daggers at Ororo every chance she got. He had also noticed that she would take it upon herself to make sure that he and Ororo weren't alone in any setting. Ororo for her part remained calm, friendly even to Jean, but the warmth that was always in their relationship was gone. It was puzzling to him and he couldn't shake the feeling that something he wouldn't like or approved of had occurred and it would cause repercussions to echo throughout the mansion. He didn't know how in the world these two women whom he admired and loved could have arrived at this point. It was as if…ahh! Eureka! Logan! It had to be about him, but what he couldn't quite put his finger on. Scott's stomach immediately churned with an uneasy feeling. So help him, if Logan had did something to cause a rift between Jean and Ororo, he would personally see to it that the feral was tossed out on his ass permanently.

Jean, on the other hand, was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There were no doubts in her mind that Ororo would eventually spill the beans to Scott. She was convinced that it would be any day now that Ororo reveal all to Scott and she would lose everything. She had taken to panicking whenever she saw Scott and Ororo talking and had done her best to keep them away from each other. But as the days went by, nothing happened, no mention of her faux pas by either Logan or Ororo, nothing. Maybe they enjoyed holding her indiscretion over her head, enjoyed toying with her. Ororo remained cordial to her, but there was none of the camaraderie that was familiar to them. She guessed it was for the sake of appearances that the ebony woman remained kind to her. Ororo would often look at her with a telling look then go her merry way. Logan, on the other hand, eyed her with distaste. Gone were the lustful and hot looks he used to direct her way. Those were now reserved for only Ororo.

Oh, she was still keeping tabs on them, had become obsessed with them, tracking their every move and watching them like a hawk. She knew that they thought that she had given up after the embarrassing incident in Logan's room. But they didn't know her. They didn't know that the incident had spurred her into action. Up until then, she had been passive in her response, waiting to see exactly what was going on between the pair. Now that she knew, it was a whole new ball game. It wasn't even about getting Logan to refocus his attentions on her anymore. It had evolved into making Ororo hurt, bringing down Xavier's precious Storm a couple of notches. She just had to regroup and go about her task in a more careful, effective manner. When she was finished, they both wouldn't have any idea of what hit them. She would get what she wanted one way or the other and she would take immense pleasure in destroying Ororo's world and in taking what she wanted from Logan. However, she had to keep Scott of her trail. She knew that he had detected something was off with her, if his constant questions were any suggestion. Truth be told, Scott's sudden interest was beginning to grate on her nerves. She already had one problem in Logan and Ororo knowing what she was all about. She sure didn't need another one if Scott somehow found out what her game was.

Jean knew she was playing Russian roulette with her life. She could lose everything if she wasn't careful. Scott would surely leave her and she would no doubt lose her cushy position as an instructor and a senior member of the X-Men. Dwelling on all that could potentially go wrong if she didn't succeed, suddenly sent a sliver of fear running down her spine. She shook it off. Too late now, she was fully committed to doing this and if any consequences should arise, then so what? At least she would have gotten satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Just a precaution that Logan is incredibly angry in this chapter, so his language is a bit colorful. Not overly so, but still a bit._**

* * *

It was time to put phase two of her plan into motion. She had been diligently working on it for the past month, going over every nuance, making sure that it was foolproof. Failure at this point in the game was not an option. She glanced over to the digital clock on the nightstand, _11:45pm_. Perfect, she mused. Silently, she swung her legs onto the floor and crept out of the bed she had just finished having sex with her husband in. She looked down at the prone form of Scott and sighed. She felt a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do, but it was too late to turn back now. She bent to pick up the green silk robe that was strewn on the floor in their haste to get at each other. Throwing it on, she almost moaned at the sensation generated as the material touched her naked flesh. She slipped her feet into a pair of matching house slippers and walked to the bedroom door. Using her mutant abilities, she opened the door, quickly stepping into the hall and closing the door. Another dabble in her abilities lets her know that her prey had just concluded his customary security check of the premises and was within the mansion's walls.

Soundlessly, she crept downstairs, cautious as not to awaken any of the mansion's residents. She listened carefully for Logan's heavy tread. She smiled. He was heading into the recreational room for what she guessed was a nightcap. As she descended, she had to constantly marvel at how she was able to concoct her scheme. God! But she was a beautiful genius. Step one of her plan involved her getting in contact with their old teammate Forge. It wasn't very difficult to do so, as she and the mutant inventor had remain in touch with each other. He wanted to keep tabs on Ororo and she was all too happy to oblige. Jean was more than ecstatic to relay to Forge the falsehood that Ororo was hoping for a reconciliation with him. Forge, in his all too pathetic devotion to the ice queen had jumped at the chance and made it known that he would be joining the team for a sabbatical. Jean had laughed at how easy it was to get the tinkerer to unwittingly be a part of her machinations.

Now, she was about to launch step two, which involved sowing the seeds of doubt in the Wolverine. She knew Logan, contrary to what he may think. She knew that one thing he took to heart and took personally was any perceived threats or challenges to his manhood, his pride. After all that he had went through in his life, the one thing he hated was being made to feel less than a man. And what did a self-doubting Wolverine always did? He took the easy way out and ran. And an AWOL Wolverine, meant that Ororo in all her pain and grief at his desertion will fall into the arms of her former fiancé. She laughed again. This was coming along nicely. She had a momentary pang of unease at her plan to taunt the dangerous feral mutant. She easily shook it off, knowing that she was more than capable of dealing with an enraged Wolverine. She was one of the best, if not the best telepaths there was. She was willing to give Charles his dues as the world's greatest telepath, but her ego encouraged her to believe that she was in the same league as him. But, greatest telepath or not, he, like everyone else, was none the wiser to her elaborate plans. She really was a beautiful genius, she gloated.

* * *

Logan glanced at his watch, _11:51pm_. His nocturnal habits were the hardest to break. Sleep as usual was evading him tonight, but there was something else more potent at work tonight and has been for the past few weeks. For some inexplicable reason, he felt unstable, like he was coming apart at the seams. He tried to chuck it up to his beast being restless and impatient at the fact that he hadn't marked Ororo as their mate as yet, but deep down, he knew that wasn't it. When his beast was restless, he usually felt caged, as if he was suffocating. But this particular sensation, had him feeling unhinged. It felt as if he was struggling with his mental faculties, struggling to stay sane. So no, it wasn't his beast being restive, but something more disturbing underfoot. He wanted to speak with Ororo about what he was feeling. But how does he tell the woman he is courting, that he, the fearsome Wolverine felt extremely vulnerable and, additionally, he felt as if he was going bonafide nuts. He made a mental note to see Charles before the feelings worsened. He sincerely hoped that the baldheaded telepath would be able to provide some answers. His instincts blared at him to be on guard and he heeded the warning.

He wished Ororo was there with him, but she was still busy calculating the students' midterm grades for her classes. Her presence, he knew, would have calmed him and keep the troubling thoughts and feelings at bay. That's why he was waiting for her and she knew he was waiting for her. He grabbed a beer and popped the cork, taking a lengthy gulp. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, he was using the remote control to channel surf, when he smelled her. Every single strand of hair on his body stood at end. His instincts kicked into high gear and his hyper senses went into overdrive. As she stepped into the room, Logan cursed under his breath. He erected his mental defenses. He was getting mighty tired of doing this every time she was within range of him.

His eyes took in her getup of just the silk robe. He knew she was butt naked under the barely there article of clothing. Her protruding nipples attested to that fact. She reeked with the scents of sex and the Boy Scout. He grimaced as they assaulted his nose. But underlying those scents was a faint hint of heightened pheromones. Great! He already wasn't in the mood to deal with her and her shenanigans, now throw into the mix her horniness and he became even more agitated.

"Hello, Logan," Jean murmured conversationally, as she took a seat next to him on the sofa. She clutched one of the throw pillows to her chest. "You're up late."

"What'dya want, Red? I ain't in no mood ta be socializin'," Logan snarled.

"I can keep your company, tonight. I'm not really sleepy." She said with a smile.

Logan emptied the brew left in the bottle, and leaned down to place the empty bottle at the foot of the sofa. He knew fakeness when he saw it and that smile she had just given him was as phony as they come. Just what was she up to now?

He continued flicking through the channels until he saw one of his all-time favorite movies, _The Big Boss_ , starring none other than Bruce Lee. He settled into the cushions more comfortably, folding his hands behind his head, effectively ignoring her.

Jean knew what he was doing. Not thrilled about being ignored, she reached across and gently caressed his bicep.

Logan's low growl was a warning for her to leave him alone, but she was either crazy or stupid, as she disregarded his warning and slithered closer to him. She had one intention and no amount of his grunting and growling was going to dissuade her.

"You're restless tonight, aren't you, Wolverine?"

His sigh of annoyance echoed in the room.

"Maybe we can help each other out," she cooed.

"I told ya before and I'm tired 'o repeatin' myself. I ain't interested in what ya're sellin'," he said, trying to get up from his position on the sofa. She was too fast for him, grabbing his arm and stilling his movement. She parted her robe with her free hand and bravely, or rather stupidly, she took his hand and pressed it to her breast.

Logan wrenched his hand away and pushed her back against the cushions. He was beyond repulsed. Apparently she didn't learn from her last failed attempt to seduce him.

"Not too long ago, you would have jumped at the chance," she purred, crossing one leg over the other. "I see now that you've effectively been house trained. Oh! How the mighty Wolverine has fallen." She continued, purposefully using his code name to goad him. She wanted to render him powerless, challenge his manhood and deprive him of his humanity.

Was this bitch for real? Was she really sitting there challenging him, challenging his worthiness? Logan's eyes squinted, the gray pools already beginning to fade to black. His breathing was heavy, as he struggled to remain in control. The oversexed bitch knew exactly what she was doing, sitting there yanking his chain. That he had no doubts about. However, he seriously doubted that she truly knew the level of danger she was freely walking into provoking him like she was. If she did, she wouldn't be here testing him to see how far his level of control went.

"Ya need ta get yer ass away from me right now, Red," he barked. "Trust me, I ain't the one ya want ta mess wid tonight."

Jean smiled sweetly. "You know what I think, Wolverine? I think you're too chicken to take me right now. You're scared you'll love it so much that you'll never want to go back to a common, insignificant woman." She leaned forward, rising slightly too fully remove the robe, exposing her nakedness to him. Sitting back on the sofa, she eyed him as she fondled herself, wishing it was his hands touching her instead.

Logan growled ferociously and turned away from her. He was teetering on the edge, even more so now with the need to maim the redheaded bitch for daring to insult Ororo. He quickly brought up a vision of Ororo in his mind and did a mental countdown, anything to keep him from going completely over the edge and going berserk on Jean.

Jean laughed inwardly. Her plan was working. Cruelly taunting him was the way to go if she wanted him to run away like he always did. She had always watched him closely since he arrived at the mansion to join the team. The chink in his armor was always him questioning his humanity, always thinking that he was unworthy to be human. When it got too much for him, when he thought that he couldn't cope, he would run on his sojourns to find himself. Now, she was busy turning that chink into a full blown dent, planting the seeds of doubt that would make him run, make him abandon any ill-conceived feelings he may have for the weather witch, eventually dumping the white-haired mutant.

"What's the matter, Wolverine? She's turned you into her little whipping boy already? She's house trained the animal? I thought you did what you want whenever you wanted," she panted, spreading her legs wide for him to see where she desperately needed him.

"You bitch!" He spat. "You sick bitch!"

Jean made a tsking sound. "I'm offering myself to you, Wolverine. Now is your opportunity to have me, to get me out of your system." She slid her hands lower to cup herself. "Show me what you and I both know. Show me that Scott isn't much of a man."

He roared. It was so loud, so fierce and so guttural, that the windows actually shook.

"I guess you're just full of big talk, Wolverine. No action to back it up," she taunted relentlessly.

He was breathing uncontrollably now. He was fighting and losing the battle to remain in control. However, he refused to give into her, refuse to give her the satisfaction. He was better than the animal inside him. Ororo was teaching him that and he wasn't about to let her lessons be in vain. Right now, this telepathic strumpet was the devil and there was no way he was selling his soul to the devil. He wasn't about to relent and succumb to the likes of Jean, which would ultimately destroy the one thing in his life that he had recently found out meant more to him than anything. More than his long sought after memories and past, more than his own life. His relationship with Ororo. He loved Ororo too damn much to inflict any type of pain on her. He loved her so damn much that he'll gladly die a thousand deaths just for a glimpse of her. He had met his match in his 'Ro and it was a forgone conclusion that he would claim her as his.

Angrily he watched the pathetic redhead before him. She was only a concupiscent slut, willing to hurt the people who cared about her without as much as a thought to the pain she would be inflicting on them. She was only a whore in heat who dared to mock him, the formidable Wolverine, into proving his worthiness as a man. He wondered, for what had to be the millionth time, what the hell he had ever saw in her. She was not Ororo and she would never be, not even on her best day. She would get no gratification this night or at no other time.

He was about to toss the horny telepath out on her ass, when he sensed her. Ororo. His soothing balm, the love of his life. Another scent floated by him to tickle his nostrils. Scooter. By their hurried footsteps, he knew they were heading to the room to see what all the commotion was about. Grinning ferally, he decided what was good for the goose, was good for the gander. The tables were about to be turned on Jean. It was long overdue that Scooter got a wakeup call about the little Miss Perfect he thought he had married. And, additionally, Jean would finally be exposed for the lying manipulative bitch she was.

He waited until he knew they were within earshot before saying, "So, ya'll toss yer marriage down the drain just ta have me screw ya?"

Jean grinned, turned on by his crude words. "Only one way to find out. Are you man enough to give me what I want, Wolverine?"

The stench of her increased pheromones made him want to wretch. "Ya're willin' ta hurt yer friend and yer husband, just ta feel the Wolverine between yer legs?" He demanded incredulously.

Jean scoffed. "There is no need for them to know, Logan. We can have each other for tonight. No one has to know."

Logan's wide frame had blocked Jean from seeing the doors. The telepath had no idea that the perfect life she had carved for herself was about to be ripped out from right under her.

* * *

"Logan!" Storm gasped.

She was inside her office calculating her students' midterm grades, when the anguished sound tore through her. Right away, she knew it was Logan. Was he being attacked? Was he in the throes of another hellish nightmare? Ororo tossed the pen she held in her hands down, not caring where it landed and immediately made a beeline for the recreational room. She knew he was there. He had told her he would be there waiting for her.

On her way, she saw Scott a few steps ahead of her. He turned to her signaling for her to be silent. Rolling her eyes, she capitulated, knowing he was in full leader mode. Just outside the door, she heard the questions Logan posed to Jean. No doubts that he knew that she and Scott were within hearing range. Knowing that Jean was in there more than likely attempting to seduce Logan again boiled her blood. However, her anger soon turned to revulsion and dismay when she heard Jean's responses.

Jean's antics since Ororo and Logan had gotten together had taught Ororo to expect the unexpected when it came to the redhead. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for what she heard spewed out of Jean's mouth. She was stunned beyond belief and saddened. The look of utter devastation on Scott's face only added to her sorrow. When he looked at her, she knew he was seeking some kind of confirmation that this was more than likely a bad dream and not reality. But she couldn't give him what he so desperately sought.

She didn't want him to find out about Jean this way. He didn't deserve what was being dished out to him now. Scott was a lot of things, but one thing she was sure of was that he was a man who was completely and head over heels in love with Jean. He was devoted to her and was willing to do anything for her, anything to make her happy. To say he deserved a betrayal like this was beyond ridiculous.

* * *

Scott awakened suddenly. Reflexively, he reached across the bed to feel for his wife, but caressed the cold bedding instead. Apparently, she hadn't been next to him for a while. He would have thought that she would be tuckered out, giving that they went at it like animals not too long ago. He temporarily wondered where she was at this hour. Probably in the kitchen getting a late night snack, he thought. He shook his head, attempting to clear it of the fogginess of sleep. He swung his legs to the floor and stood, making his way to their adjoining bathroom to heed his bladder's call for release.

His stomach rumbled viciously. "Might as well get something to eat while I'm up," he muttered.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard an animalistic roar. Immediately, he shifted into leader mode, poised for retaliation if they were being attacked. As he crept down the stairs on his guard, his ears perked in the direction of muffled voices. Whomever or whatever had unleashed that sound was in the recreational room. Carefully and quietly, he crept to the room.

Scott saw Ororo coming up a few steps behind him. He turned with his index finger on his lips, indicating to her to be quiet. Now outside the door, he suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling multiplied tenfold when he heard Logan's voice, then his wife's. Everything inside of him shattered when he heard Jean's responses to Logan's vulgar questions. He stood there shell-shocked. This couldn't be Jean breaking his heart in this manner, could it? Instantly, a score of excuses for Jean's behavior flashed through his mind. He attempted to convince himself that Logan was chasing behind her again and influencing her to utter such callous words. But as soon as the excuses popped into his head, he knew undoubtedly that Jean had decided to take matters into her own hands and do something about her displeasure at Logan's and Ororo's relationship. He knew she wasn't happy that the two were together, but it sure as hell wasn't any reason for her to hurt him this way. He looked at Ororo for approval, anything that would prove that this was not happening. Ororo's gloomy expression and silence spoke volumes. Suddenly filled with a need for answers, he turned the door knob and stepped in to offer a response to Jean's cruel statement.

"I'll know."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: A bit of colorful language in this chapter as well._**

* * *

Suddenly filled with a need for answers, he turned the door knob and stepped in to offer a response to Jean's cruel statement.

"I'll know."

Everything inside of Scott had shattered upon hearing his wife's brazen ripostes to Logan's questions. Now, moving further into the room and gazing upon the stunned nude form of his wife reclining shamelessly on the sofa, he was ready to die. The tension in the room was oppressive and there would be no escape from it this night. A gamut of emotions warred within him for dominance. Pain, resentment, despondency and fury were the primary offenders. The wide range of thoughts that flooded his mind at the scene he was witnessing through his ruby quartz glasses was staggering. Was this a nightmare? A colossal sick and twisted joke? Was he hallucinating? Was he being punked?

However, the guilty expression on his wife's face quickly refuted those assertions. There was no way around this and no way to rationalize what was utterly evident. Jean's slip up that he had been waiting for had come to fruition. He now wished that it hadn't happened because how were they ever going to get past this, if ever at all? This, Jean's betrayal, was indefensible and there was no going back from it. There would be no going back to what they shared. In one fell swoop, she had turned her back on him and on everything he had to offer her. It was a tough pill to swallow, but swallow it he had too, if he stood a chance of regaining control of the pieces he now found his life shattered into.

Scott's gaze then swung back and forth between the other occupants of the room, who had since gravitated to hold onto each other. Logan stood stoic and warily, one arm snaked protectively around Ororo's waist. The feral was breathing heavily and his eyes were almost an eerie obsidian, signs Scott recognized as the precursors to him going completely ballistic. He knew Logan was hanging on by a thread and it wouldn't take much for him to snap. The gloomy expression was still present on Ororo's face, but it now had a partner, anger. She was frantically attempting to calm Logan, as she too knew he was staggering on the brink.

Refocusing his red gaze on Jean, he dug deep to garner some semblance of control he knew he would undoubtedly need to get through tonight and beyond.

"What is going on here? What is this all about? Jean…" Scott's words faded to a tortured moan as he turned away and covered his face with his hands. The sight of her was now disturbing to him.

Jean could only stare at her husband in muted horror. For an endless span of time, while the seconds ticked by, she only stared at him, wide-eyed and still. Her wait for the other shoe to drop was now over. It had finally dropped and with the loudest thump of them all. She had played a lethal game of chance and now stood the biggest loser. Jean Grey-Summers, telepath and telekinetic extraordinaire, had been caught red-handed. Somewhere, deep down in a place she refused to acknowledge, she did believe that her game would eventually be found out, but she didn't believe it would be so soon. She was careless in her plans and that laxity was about to cost her. How dearly? She was about to find out.

Jean quickly scrambled up from her compromising position on the sofa and hastily belted the flimsy robe around her body. "Scott…please." Her quiet plea unleashed his anger.

His body literally quaked with the unmitigated rage that washed over him. "Shut up! Shut up!" Scott thundered viciously.

Scalding tears welled up in Jean's eyes as she stared at her husband. She had refused to think about what would happened if her plans should go awry, but there was no fleeing giving credence to those same thoughts right now, as she watched her husband completely fall apart. An insurmountable amount of guilt washed over her.

Jean ill-advisedly took a few tentative steps towards Scott. The fury engulfing him was evident in his rigid posture. "Don't you dare come near me, you tramp!"

Jean's eyes widened, shocked at Scott's words. She hastily took those few steps backwards. Never had he taken that kind of tone with her. Never had he uttered such malicious words to her. But then again, never had she fueled such anger inside of him. "Scott, please. Can we discuss this in private?" She tearfully begged.

"There's nothing to discuss. Your actions have done all the talking." Scott shook his head, still disbelieving.

"Please, Scott. This isn't what it looks like." Her whispered appeal fell on deaf ears.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit, Jean! To think I was giving you the benefit of the doubt all this time and you've been nothing but a tramp!"

"Please don't call me that," Jean miserably retorted.

Scott laughed humorlessly. The unnerving sound filled Jean with such dread. "Oh Really? What would you call a woman who just finished having sex with her husband only to be caught a while later begging another man to screw her? A damn tramp!"

Jean closed her eyes against each castigating word that seemed to splinter into her ears and went straight to her brain. She held her head between her hands, willing the words not to register.

"If I didn't come down here, there was nothing stopping you from fully becoming his whore like you've always wanted, was there?"

Tears welled up in Ororo's eyes as she watched the man whom she considered a brother disintegrate before her eyes. For the first time in years the staid leader of the group was now completely over the edge. His anguish was so palpable that she felt it as keenly as if it was hers. "Scott…?" She ventured. "Please, calm down."

He jerked around to stare at Ororo. The woman whom he had always wanted the best for. The woman who was the sister he never had. She too didn't deserve this. To think they all trusted and was loyal to his tramp of a wife. Then suddenly, realization dawned. The lack of surprise and gloomy look from Ororo just before they entered the room, the evaporation of the warmth in the women's relationship, Jean's avoidance of Ororo and her uneasiness when Ororo was around and she practically giving the Goddess the evil eye…it all made sense to him now. Jean wasn't simply having problems accepting the relationship between Ororo and Logan, she wanted Logan for herself, married or not. Then, instinctively, he knew this wasn't the first time that Jean had tried to lure Logan into sleeping with her.

Scott dragged his hands down his face. God!

By now, a group of students had congregated outside the recreational room to see what the uproar was all about. They stood wide-eyed, many intuitively knowing they were witnessing the end of the first couple of the X-Men.

"Please, everyone, get back to your rooms." Charles Xavier's voice echoed in the students' minds, as he wheeled himself towards the ruckus. When a few students stubbornly took their time in obeying his orders, his voice broke out in the stillness of the hallway. "Now! Get back to your rooms!"

Charles Xavier prided himself on always maintaining a neutral position in regards to his X-Men and their personal problems, trusting them to work through their issues and arrive at viable resolutions. Quite rarely did he have to step in and veer them on the right path. He saw himself as a father figure to his X-Men. He even saw a few of them as his children, even though genetics said otherwise, namely Scott, Ororo and Jean. Charles already had an idea of what happened, but as he wheeled into the room, the hostility in the air was stifling. He observed the two couples in the room. Ororo and Logan were standing possessively next to each other. Logan, as usual was defensive and Ororo distraught. On the other side, Scott stood belligerently, ready to strike something or someone, while Jean stood, head bowed, defeated. Charles had no idea how to begin to fix this.

All four heads swiveled at the sound of the door clicking shut to face their mentor. Trepidation was clearly written over his face and his eyes were full of sadness. There were no doubts in their minds that he knew exactly what had taken place. "I would like for cooler heads to prevail," Charles started, his eyes dancing back and forth between them. Charles was in pain at seeing the disharmony among his X-men. "I believe that we can all act in a civil manner to bring about a resolution to this conflict."

"Too late fer that, Chuck," Logan replied, his voice rough.

Turning to Logan, Scott snarled. "You got that right, Wolverine. It's too late because you've already did the damage."

Logan's answering growl was disconcerting. "Ya're gonna blame me fer yer wife throwin' herself at me after bein' told I ain't interested many times?!" Logan balled his fists tightly, toying with the idea of releasing his claws.

"You're damned right I blame you!" Scott yelled, clearly pass the point of reason. "You've done nothing but sniffed around her from the very beginning. Are you happy now? You can have her. I sure as hell don't want to be tied to a whore!"

Ororo stepped forward. "You cannot cast blame on Logan, Scott. He is…"

Logan raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder, effectively silencing her defense of him. Squeezing her shoulder lightly, he said, "It's okay, darlin'." Turning to Scott, he continued, "Ya know Cyke, I'm man enough ta admit I was wrong playin' wid ya like that, tryin' ta come between both of ya. Truth is, I ain't ever been in love wid Red and I never really wanted her as much as ev'ry one seem ta think. I just didn't know how ta go after the one I truly wanted. And I got a kick outta toyin' wid ya."

Scott stared at the feral mutant, for the very first time seeing genuine remorse in his eyes.

Logan continued. "The kick in the ass I was given forced me ta see how my actions were affectin' yer relationship. I made a promise ta stop immediately and even told Jeannie that I ain't continuin' the game anymore. Told her ta concentrate on lovin' ya and bein' wid ya, 'cause ya're a good man. I honored that promise."

Scott's snort rang out in the silence that followed Logan's heartfelt declaration. "You expect me to believe that tripe?"

"Believe what ya want Cyke. But I washed my hands of both of ya a long time ago."

Scott's hand made a move towards his glasses. Logan quickly stepped in front of Ororo, concerned that the unhinged X-Men, in his rage would begin blasting optic beams any minute. Logan's claws slowly extended.

Charles, who up until then had been silent, bellowed, "That is quite enough! Ororo? Would you kindly take Logan and leave me, Scott and Jean alone, please?"

"There is no need, Professor," Scott interjected. "I'm leaving." He turned to Ororo and his anger dissipated, only to be replaced by anguish. "You may want to get rid of this animal before he ruins your life too. Because that's all he's good at."

He turned on his feet and swiftly walked towards the exit.

"Scott!" He stilled at Jean's hysterical call.

His head swiveled to look at her. He didn't recognize the Jean he had fallen in love with, the Jean he had dragged his feet in admitting that he loved. Their history rapidly flashed through his mind, especially their history after Logan took up residence at the mansion. He had fought like a man possessed against the threat Logan had posed to his relationship. A relationship he readily admitted he needed more than life itself. Letting Logan win was never an option. He had never liked Logan to begin with and only saw him as an unbalanced freak who operated solely for himself. So, letting him win in the battle for Jean would have been an irreparable blow to his very existence. However, looking at the defeated posture and guilt-ridden expression of his wife, he now knew that that fight was in vain. Looking at her now, really looking at her, he realized that he never truly and completely had her love or attention. The seeds of doubt that had continued to grow when he witnessed, time after time, Jean's vulnerability to Logan's charisma, were now in full bloom. The blinders were now off and he had no one to blame but himself for turning a blind eye to her culpability in the entire affair.

It was always easier to lay the blame at Logan's feet for the problems that existed in their relationship. It was so much easier to blame the feral and portray Jean as the innocent party than to actually acknowledge Jean's accountability. Admitting Jean's role and giving credibility to her liability would have opened Pandora's Box, consequently, giving free rein to severely detrimental and far-reaching consequences they were both inadequately equipped to deal with. From beginning to end, his perfect wife, was a willing and liable participant. She had everyone fooled and he was the biggest fool of them all.

Now, years of closing his eyes to her actions and sweeping their problems underneath the rug had culminated into this disaster. He now saw his marriage for what it was, a sham. The joke was now on him because he had used her vulnerability to Logan as a reason to propose marriage, despite his lingering doubts and fears. God! What a mess! But he was done with it, done with her.

"You know, Jean, the love I felt for you was true. I loved you with everything I am. I would have walked through the pits of hell for you. But somehow you didn't think or feel what I was offering was enough." He exhaled loudly, attempting to control his breaking voice. "Sure, I was a bit laid-back at times when it came to our relationship, but I finally man-up and did what I've wanted to do for years. I asked you to be my wife. Somehow, that too wasn't enough for you. Now, I can't continue not being enough for you. I can't continue to try my best to make you happy, only to fall short in your eyes. I just can't do it anymore."

"I love you, Scott! Please believe that. You are more than enough!" Jean exclaimed, swiping the back of her hand across her face to wipe away her torrent of tears.

Scott shook his head, his grief and defeat evident in the slump of his shoulders. Refusing to acknowledge her statement, he opened the door and walked out of the room and their life together.

Logan, Ororo and Charles all stood still, eyeing Jean as her body shook with woeful sobs.

Ororo knew that this was the only outcome possible for Jean's deplorable behavior, but she had still hoped that all could have been resolved amicably. As she watched the woman whom, despite everything, she still saw as a friend and still loved, her heart broke for her. She wanted nothing but the best for Jean, but she didn't see how that was even remotely possible now, since Jean apparently didn't want the best for herself.

Logan couldn't say that he felt sorry for Jean. She was warned that she ran the risk of losing everything if she continued on with the game. After Ororo had ripped him a new one for his wreaking havoc on the golden couple's relationship and had wheedled the promise out of him, he had quickly disengaged and cease and desisted. Jean on the other hand, refused to let go, only upping the ante in her twisted game. For whatever reason, his hyper senses had led him to deduce that Jean was out to destroy Ororo. He hadn't gotten down to the why as of yet, but he knew that he would.

Charles stared at his adopted daughter. She was such a beautiful, smart, talented woman, but somewhere along the line she had forgotten that she was in possession of those gifts and instead chose to focus on one upping Ororo. He knew Jean believed that he had no clue as to what her plans were, but he did. He knew everything that went on around him. He simply chose to let them resolve their problems on their own and only stepped in when the circumstances called for it. He now wished he had stepped into this situation and deflated it once he had learned of Jean's jealousy of the relationship Logan and Ororo now shared.

Charles sighed thinking about the last couple of months and the complete deterioration of Jean's and Ororo's relationship. It was heartbreaking for him to watch the corrosion of that relationship, but he wasn't surprised at this result. In fact, he knew it was coming, as Jean had always demonstrated the propensity to be in competition with Ororo. At first, it was amusing to watch. If Ororo wore a stylish outfit today that earned much attention from the mansion's populace, a few days later, Jean would be seen in the same or a similar outfit. At one time, Jean had even started wearing blue contact lenses. Things seemed to go downhill once he extended the offer to Logan to become a member of the team. Logan's immediate pursuit of Jean and her reciprocity threatened to tear his family apart. But he knew the truth about why Logan attached himself to Jean the way he did and why his children all reacted the way they did to the situation. But again, he chose to give them a wide berth to work out their problems. Oh how he wish he had given more thought to the situation before arriving at the decision he did. He had quite a mess to clean up.

Jean's eyes darted between the remaining three occupants. With each passing second, her eyes hardened and her submissive attitude dissolved. She had to transfer the pain and the guilt, so she did the only thing she could do at that moment, she lashed out at them. "I suppose you all think I'm getting what I deserve," she sneered.

Logan grunted. Jean's head snapped towards him, her eyes narrowing. Exercising her powers, she merely lifted his weighty body and flung him across the room.

"Logan!" Ororo cried, running towards where Jean had deposited his body. Her eyes glossed over white and electricity crackled around her, as she stood over Logan's inert form like an avenging angel. No one hurt the man she loved without repercussions. Lightning danced on her fingertips, ready to do its mistress bidding at any moment.

Charles, sensing the potential for an even bigger disaster, stated emphatically, "Stop this at once!"

Jean laughed a harsh sound. "Of course you would take their side."

A low growl rumbled from Logan's chest, letting them know that his healing factor had done its job. Slowly, Ororo helped him to his feet. "I should knock the hell outta ya fer that," Logan mumbled.

"I said stop it!"

Ororo, who up until this point had been relatively calm, gave vent to her emotions. Her frustration boiled over, her calm demeanor cracked and she lashed out at Jean. "What did you hope to gain by provoking Logan? Did you gain the satisfaction you wanted? Was it worth it to destroy this family?" Each question was punctuated by a rumble of thunder. "You have transformed into a selfish, hurtful woman, who has brought much damage on this family this night."

Ororo's words were like a slap to the face that actually brought tears back to her eyes, but Jean refused to let them fall, thus giving them satisfaction.

Jean's chin went up defensively. "Oh, do be quiet Ororo. No one cares what you think or believe."

Charles turned his head to Jean, his sharp blue eyes spearing her. It let her know in no uncertain terms that he knew everything she had done and was going to do. Everything single thing. "Do you still not comprehend that there are always consequences to our actions? What did you gain or hope to gain in this crusade?"

Jean unable to hold his gaze lowered her head in shame. Charles' words finally penetrated whatever haze of irrationality that had clouded her mind. Her actions were unpardonable and would not go unpunished. The message was received loud and clear and Jean broke down hysterically. The realization of all she had lost in her campaign finally hitting her full force.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all once again for the reviews and positive way this story has been received. Thanks to all the guest reviewers as well. Your words and thoughts are appreciated. I will be away on vacation for the next week, so I am posting two chapters this week. Enjoy and thank you all again.**_

* * *

He needed to escape the stench of betrayal that the confines of the mansion held. He needed air. He needed to breathe. He needed to sort the chaos that was now his life out. Overnight, his once staid, well-structured life was now transformed into this chaotic mess. The pain was eating him alive. How was he to begin coping with something that was foreign to him? He found himself sitting on the bank of the lake on the mansion's premises. Charles' "no leaving the mansion's premises alone" rule was still in effect and for a moment he had toyed with the idea of doing something he had never done before, disobey Charles' authority. But even in his anger-induced haze, he had squelched the thought. He had never disobeyed the Professor and he wasn't about to start. So, he had opted for the lake and the tranquility he hope the scenery would bring. But his anger and frustration wouldn't allow him to appreciate the serenity nor beauty around him.

Nothing no longer made sense, had any meaning or held any appeal to him. His desire to turn his back on everything here was so great. The freedom that leaving everything and everyone behind would bring was so tantalizing. He just didn't give a damn about anything or anyone right now and he sure as hell didn't want to feel any of the multitude of emotions churning inside of him right now. He just wanted to numb the pain with the bottle of Jack Daniels he had swiped from Logan's not so secret stash in the garage. He was already halfway through the brand new bottle, but still he felt. The sun was on the horizon, about to make its ascent, but still he felt. He knew he was going to have a mean hangover later, but at this point in time, he didn't give a damn because he still felt. Would his pain ever go away?

Jean. His damned tramp of a wife. The woman he loved more than life itself. It caused him great pain and grief to actually see her carrying out such deceitful actions. He struggled to come to terms with her duplicity, but he was drowning in the scenes from the night before that engulfed his drunken mind. God! Could he have been any more of a sucker? The worse part of it all was that deep down, he knew that something like this was bound to happen. He was indeed a sucker. A sucker for casting her as the innocent party in the entire sordid affair. A sucker for giving her the benefit of the doubt. A sucker for not dealing with the problems head on.

He took another gulp of the liquid fire and grimaced as it oozed down his throat. Like a good man, a good husband, he had trusted her and had faith in their bond and the love they held for each other. He sure as hell wasn't blind anymore. And all but confirming that last night wasn't her first attempt at getting Logan to screw her was more salt in his wounds.

Logan. He couldn't think about the former assassin without wanting to holler. Yes, Logan was responsible for sowing discord between him and Jean, but didn't both he and Jean had a responsibility to let the feral man know that he needed to back off their relationship? That his advances were unwelcomed? As far as he knew, they were both failures at that duty.

Scott could also begrudgingly admit that Logan was right, he wasn't to blame for Jean's perpetuating behavior. Jean had chosen her own path when she decided to continue with the game, but like with everything else, it was easier to throw blame at Logan. For a long time now, he had noticed that the feral no longer showed any interest in Jean. His relentless pursuit of her had ended and it was clear that Logan had moved on from Jean to be with Ororo. The depth of feelings between the Wolverine and the wind rider was obvious to him. No matter how low key they attempted to keep it, it always seemed to burst free whenever they were in each other's presence.

Scott could now readily admit that quite a bit of the fault belonged squarely on his shoulders. He should have called Jean out on her nonsense instead of trying to protect their little utopia. If only he had the guts to confront her about her errant behavior, then maybe his life wouldn't be such a broken mess right now. Heartache was a given and divorce was more than likely certain. He was even sure if he wanted to continue serving as the X-Men's first in command, seeing that his heart just wasn't in it at this time. He felt like everything inside of him was broken and he had no idea how to begin going about fixing it.

Cursing in frustration, he put the bottle to his lips and greedily sucked the remaining liquid out in one guzzle. God! It even hurt to think.

* * *

There was no one to hold her as she wept. She was laying on the chaise, ironically, her last gift from Scott, situated just under the bow window in the bedroom she shared with him. The room seemed dark, cold and empty without her husband. Husband. She wasn't sure she had one anymore. Scott had proclaimed in no uncertain terms that he was done with her. God! But she was pathetic. She had everything, everything and in the blink of an eye, she had thrown it away, all because she was lashing out from years of irrational jealousy of Ororo. Jean hated herself. But more than that, she was angry at herself. Angry for realizing too late that what she had with Scott was the real deal. Angry for driving him away and angry for making him feel like he wasn't enough for her. The prospect of not having Scott in her life was daunting and the misery of that possibility was too much for her too bear.

Alfred Lord Tennyson was wrong. It wasn't better to have loved than lost. And she did love Scott, contrary to what he and others may believe. He was and remains the love of her life. Their link to each other and this world was unique. She simply couldn't wrap her mind around how she had brought them both to a place where there more than like will be no coming back from. How had she gotten to this point where she had become capable of destroying Scott that way? He was the last person she should have harm or thought about harming. The bleak expression on his face and his dejected demeanor were forever seared in her brain. Her own selfish desires had caused irreparable harm to the man she had vowed everlasting love too and she had become someone she no longer recognized. Her conscience had failed her completely.

Jean was living a lie and no one suspected all because she hid it well. But now, that lie was laid bare for all to see. She wasn't as self assured as she had led everyone to believe. She never had the confidence, grace and security in herself that Ororo owned and she wanted that at all costs. Overtime, it became wanting not just the self confidence the weather Goddess possessed, but everything else. She wanted the respect and love of the students, the closeness Ororo had with the Professor, the serenity and peace she exuded. But those things eluded her no matter how hard she had tried to get them. The love and admiration they all had for Ororo was not to be hers. When Logan stopped pursuing her and began a relationship with Ororo, it was the straw that broke the camel's back for Jean. She just couldn't take Ororo being the recipient of everything she had ever wanted. Something inside of her had snapped and she needed to hurt Ororo as much as she was hurting. In her mind, it was only fair that the weather witch feel the pain she was feeling.

So, she had concocted the scheme to refocus Logan's attentions on her and get Ororo out of the way. She was so sure that she had a foolproof plan, was so smug that everything would fall into place. Boy, was she wrong. She was now able to assess the fatal flaws in her plan. Getting Forge to come back to the mansion was easy enough. He was practically salivating for a second chance with Ororo. However, she never stopped to think or believe that Logan was capable of the feelings he had for Ororo. She had sensed the incredible love he had for the white-haired beauty during the showdown in the recreational room last night when he had let his guard down for a few short moments. She never thought that someone like Logan would have the depth and intensity of feelings he had.

Jean firmly believed that he would have reacted the way she wanted to her taunting, because she had made sure of it. It never registered with her that Logan would instead choose his relationship with Ororo above all. Her fatal flaw when it came to the Wolverine was that she didn't know the Wolverine as well as she thought she did. If she knew him at all, she would have known that Logan expressed love with the same intensity that he expressed anger. She would have known that once the Wolverine chose a mate, he will go above and beyond to protect her and to be with her.

Jean now saw how her ignorance to the many layers that made up Logan and her spiteful feelings towards Ororo was her undoing. Her misdeeds were now exposed and she was now the villain. God! How was she ever going to fix this mess and redeem herself? How was she ever going to begin to make amends? How was she ever going to get Scott to love her again? Sinking even lower into the chaise, she did the only thing she had been doing since being exposed, she cried hot, bitter tears.

* * *

"Ya got a minute ta see me, Chuck?"

Charles looked up from this computer screen to see the feral mutant standing warily by his office door. Charles gave him a reassuring smile. "Good evening Logan. Yes, I can spare a few minutes. Please come in and take a seat." Charles gestured to one of the two brown leather chairs in front of his antique oak desk.

Logan sat down and squirmed in the seat. His thoughts as usual were heavily shielded, so Charles had to wait for the cagey man to open the floodgates of conversation. Something was definitely going on with him if his restlessness was any indication.

There was tense silence as Logan gathered his thoughts. "I need yer help," Logan began. He stood abruptly and began pacing. "I haven't been feelin' well fer a while now."

Charles frowned. The man's healing factor made him immune to any kind of ailment, so he was a bit curious as to Logan's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been feelin' unstable, like I'm fallin' apart. I don't feel right up here," Logan replied, tapping the side of his head.

Charles knew Logan was one of the few in the mansion who knew himself inside out. So, if he said he wasn't feeling right in the head, then Charles believed him. "Can you describe the feeling for me, Logan?"

Logan's brows furrowed, before he rushed out, "When my beast is actin' up, I feel like I'm caged and like I'm being smothered. This feelin' I have ain't like that. I feel like I'm goin' nuts, like I'm strugglin' ta keep from goin' crazy."

Charles nodded in understanding. He knew how to help his friend, but first he needed his permission. "I can help you," he began slowly. His eyes never wavered from the Wolverine as he continued, "But you will have to let me into your mind."

Logan immediately reclaimed his seat. He had known that this was a possibility, but he still hated to hear it. After all the mind-screwing he had endured most of his life, he was hard-pressed to let anyone venture into his head. He sighed. Reluctantly, he said, "Okay, Chuck. But make it quick."

Charles wheeled his chair around to Logan. "Alright then. Would you please lie down on the sofa that is behind you? You must be comfortable for this."

Logan unenthusiastically stood and did Charles' bidding. Charles then positioned himself behind the top of Logan's head. "Try to relax, Logan," he murmured as he placed his hands on both sides of the feral's head.

After an intense session that lasted at least a half an hour, Charles released his hold on Logan's head and wheeled his chair so he was in front of his friend. He was puzzled, but not surprised as to what he had found. On the rare occasions that the Wolverine had bade him permission to enter his mind, it would usually take Charles quite a bit of time to sift through the complexities just on the surface of the Canadian's mind. But, the person who was responsible for the latest damage done to Logan was careless. It was evident that the person responsible wasn't prepared for the intricacies of Logan's mind, hence their sloppiness. And Charles knew just who the guilty party was. He sighed inwardly, hoping that the feral Canadian would be forgiving once he found out what was done to him. He sent Ororo a mental summons to come to his office quickly. The ire of the Wolverine was bound to be raised and if anyone can calm an enraged Wolverine, it would be Ororo.

Logan slowly raised his body, feeling pretty light. "Ya didn't do anythin' ya shouldn't have, did ya?" He asked Charles suspiciously.

"Absolutely not, Logan. I would never do that to you," Xavier replied emphatically.

"Did ya find anythin'?"

Charles' imperceptible squirm was enough to let Logan know something was definitely wrong. "Chuck? I know ya found somethin'. Ya got three seconds ta tell me."

There was a knock on the door. Charles' relief was evident.

Into the room, stepped Ororo. "You sent for me Charles?"

"Yes, my dear. Would you mind having a seat next to your boyfriend?"

Ororo blushed. She sat next to Logan and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

At any other time, Logan would have enjoyed the intimate moment, but not now. Ororo being here was proof that the bald headed man had found something and he more than likely feared him going off the handle. Logan cocked a brow at Charles. His patience was wearing thin. "Okay, Chuck. Enough of ya games."

Charles took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't keep something of this magnitude from Logan. "I found something troubling. I found a fairly new cerebral signature that was hidden behind other cerebral signatures that were implanted and have been dormant for years."

Logan had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted to hear the telepath say the words. "What are ya sayin', Chuck?"

Charles continued cautiously. "This new one has been used a few times, albeit inconspicuously."

Logan exploded. "Yer tellin' me that someone's been screwin' wid my head?!"

Ororo eyes darted between a quiet Charles and a furious Logan. "Someone has been inside his head, without his permission?"

"I cannot deny it. Yes, all signs point to it. However, I took the liberty of removing the signature."

"Only one person besides ya is capable of that," Logan said deathly soft.

Two pairs of eyes impaled Charles, who hanged his head. He was ashamed of and saddened by Jean's actions.

Logan's breath was now coming out in strangled puffs. Ororo heard this and knew the Wolverine would be coming for a visit at any moment. "Logan, love? Please calm down."

"No, 'Ro. I ain't gonna calm down. This bitch has been in my head, toyin wid me and ya want me to calm down?!" He thundered. He shot up from the sofa and began pacing. His beast was roaring to be set free, to hurt the guilty party.

"Logan, I know that…"

"Know what, Chuck?" He demanded harshly. "Know that the bitch willfully tampered wid my mind ta get what she wanted? And has been doin' it fer God knows how long?" His claws sprang out. The severe sound in the stillness of the room was eerie.

Ororo stood immediately and went up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, effectively stopping his pacing and holding him tightly to her. "Please, do not give her the satisfaction of becoming the animal that she wants. You are better than that. Please, my love."

Her calming voice and her pleas cut through him like the biting wind in the coldest of winters. His blades retracted and he turned in her arms, snaking his around her to hold onto her as if she was his last and only lifeline to humanity.

Charles saw the emotional feral's struggles through his wild eyes and felt unmitigated compassion and pride. Ororo too, felt the sheer violence quaking his body as she cradled him to her. She knew the constraint it took for him to deny his nature. She too was proud of him at that very moment.

'Ro led him back to the sofa and urged him to sit. She sat next to him and immediately snuggled up to him, instinctively knowing that the Wolverine needed to feel her near. Charles smiled inwardly at their interactions. He had always known that these two were a proper match, as their emotions always fed off of each other.

Logan groaned. "Fer all the shit she knows I've been through and ta turn 'round and do this ta me? Ain't no mercy fer that, Chuck."

"Logan, I realize that Jean's behavior is completely unacceptable. But we need to tread lightly here." Charles reasoned.

"Hell no, Chuck!" He grated. "We've been treadin' lightly 'round her too damn much that's why she thinks she can get away with anythin'!"

"Logan, Charles is right. We have to let cooler heads prevail here," Ororo interjected. "You are justified in your anger towards her, but you cannot allow things to escalate more than they already have. If you do, it can cause irreparable damage."

He looked at the woman he loved, the woman who his beast had chosen as its mate. He knew what she was asking of him, begging him even. She was asking him to walk on the side of humanity this once and deny his true nature. He had come a long way with her in his corner and by his side and she would hate to see him revert back to who he was. He would do anything for her, but could he really deny who he truly was deep inside? He cradled his head with both hands. They were both asking him to do the impossible.

"Ya know, I vowed a long time ago, that nobody was ever gonna get the chance ta screw 'round with my head again. I vowed that if a person tried or so much as think 'bout tryin', then it would be their last action in this life." He raised wounded eyes to the two people he trusted most in this whole damn circus. His soul was laid bare for them to see. "Ta know that she deliberately tampered wid my mind is unforgivable. I…I…don't know…if I can do as ya ask and let bygones be bygones."

"Logan! Please! I know that I have no right to ask you not to feel the way you do about what Jean has done. All I ask is that you give her an opportunity to redeem herself. The same way that you were given that opportunity when you first arrived here," Charles implored frantically. "We all deserve a second chance and that includes Jean."

"The both 'o ya don't know what ya're askin' me ta do. Ya know the crap fest that was my life, what I've been through fer people ta control me and make me their puppet." He replied vehemently. "Jean knows, as she had a glimpse of all the shit that's up here," he continued, tapping his head. "And fer her ta do this ta me, so she can lead me 'round like her play thing? Don't know if I can forgive that."

With that Logan stood and purposefully headed for the door. He refused to look at Ororo, knowing that if he did, then he would have no choice but to give into her.

"Logan!" Ororo cried.

He paused at the door, his hand on the knob. Her cry washed over him and it took everything in him to not turn to her. With a sigh, he exited.

Charles and Ororo sat staring at the closed door, before their eyes skidded to stare at each other. She didn't wait for Charles to tell her to go after him. She knew he needed her more than ever right now. She sprang into action. She refused to let him fall over the cliff. And if he was going to fall, she was going to fall with him.


	11. Chapter 11

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found him in his room pacing the length of the Oriental rug like a caged animal. He hadn't gone on the rampage and that was a great relief to her. For a while, she was concerned about Jean's wellbeing. Maybe they had gotten through to him after all. He glanced at her and grunted as she stepped into the room, firmly locking the door. He looked so vulnerable, so agonized, like a wounded animal, that all she wanted to do was clasp him to her breast and soothe his hurt away.

"'Ro..." was all he said, as he plopped down on the edge of his bed dejectedly. His shoulders slumped and the heels of his hands dug into his eye sockets, while his fingers made deep furrows in his thick, mussed hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His hands then went up to cradle his head.

Ororo, feeling his misery, made her way to him and knelt before him. She removed his hands from his head, replacing them with hers. Cradling his head between soft, loving hands, she gazed into his eyes fondly. "Darling, I know what we are asking of you goes against who you are. I also know what it is taking out of you to deny your baser nature. But know that you are not the animal that people have equated you with. You are a caring, loyal, hardworking man. A man who is valued and adored." Her eyes glowed with something so deeply meaningful that Logan was held spellbound looking into them. "You are the man whom I fell in love with and whom I love oh so much."

The emotions churning in her beautiful eyes held his attention raptly. He was positive that his own unspoken bag of emotions were evident in his eyes as well. Logan dropped to his knees to join her on the floor.

Logan's arms reached out to grasp her waist and pulled her flush against him. Ororo's arms reached out to knot around his muscular neck. His hands came up to frame her cheeks, while gray eyes worshiped the features of her face. His thumbs rubbed against her moist lips, as her eyelids shuttered as she felt his caress through the depths of her being. Her breath escaped from slightly parted lips in a contented murmur. Logan stared at her mouth briefly before touching his lips to hers. Raw lust seared through them and instinctively their bodies moved closer together.

Instantly, a primal hunger seized them and all the sexual tension and longing that had been present since they first laid eyes on each other burst free of all the obstacles. He clasped her to him for dear life as his mouth fused with hers. Powerful yet gentle arms wrapped protectively around her back and molded her against him. The sensations assaulting her made her light-headed. Her hands drop from around his neck and settled on his waist, then moved around to his back, where she explored the brawny muscles under his black tee.

Logan groaned at the little jolts of electricity her touch was shooting through his skin. His hands held her head steady while his tongue sunk deeper into the depths of her mouth, savoring her unique taste. His tongue battled with hers as the very essence of the kiss increased in pace and intensity. When it finally became too passionate and too sensual for them to ignore, they broke apart under its power.

The only sound in the room was that of their harsh breathing as they kneeled wrapped together in each other's arms, relishing the enormity of what they just shared. Their eyes found their way to gaze at each other. He reached out to gently stroke the jawline of this wonderful creature kneeling before him and she intuitively leaned into his caress. "I love ya too, 'Ro."

Slowly he stood and reached down his hand to her. She gave him a shy smile before clasping his hand, enabling him to pull her up to her full height. He ducked his head and began unbuttoning the buttons of her sky blue chiffon blouse. He peeled the opened blouse of her body, not caring where it landed on the floor. His fingers lightly grazed the spot between her breasts before he reached around her to unclasp her white lace bra. Throughout his movements, his eyes never wavered from hers. Now, they thirstily drank in the sight of her glorious naked flesh.

Logan buried his face between her breasts and kissed her soft smooth skin tenderly. He slightly lifted his head to worship her beautiful breasts with his eyes, before leaning in to kiss them. His words were barely audible. "I want ya, 'Ro. I need ya."

"Yes, Logan, Yes," Ororo breathed, sensations rocking her body.

He raised his head and held her gaze, their eyes transmitted many messages to each other and they received each one.

Ororo's arms reached out to lift the black tee and slipped it over his head. She placed her hands on him and combed through the thick mat of dark hair on his chest with her fingers. She sighed. He indulged her playful exploration until she touched his nipples. His breath came out in a hiss and he caught her hands and pressed them over his manhood straining through his jeans. "Feel how much I want ya, 'Ro. Only ya, darlin'."

Suddenly, he scooped her up in his burly arms and gently placed her on the bed. His eyes wandered leisurely over her, before his hands moved to unsnap her white linen slacks and slid the zipper down her abdomen. Slipping both hands into the opening, he peeled the offending clothing down her legs and with her help discarded it, like the blouse, not caring where it landed. Soon enough her lace thong followed the pants.

He gave a strangled growl at her nakedness. She was magnificent, truly a Goddess come to life. His dreams were no comparison to the real thing. His fingers followed the path his eyes graphed and she couldn't stop the flow of emotions inside her even if she wanted too.

He inhaled deeply, getting drunk off of their combined scents, then ran his fingers through her white silken tresses fanning the pillow. He gave her his patented crooked smile before gently cupping her breasts in his hands and lifting them slightly. Her lids were heavy over her eyes as his thumbs stroked her until she felt herself tighten under his masterful manipulation.

"Christ, 'Ro. Ya're so damn beautiful. Better than my dreams."

Her throat hurt with the constricted muscles unable to contain her emotions. Her fingers outlined his lips as she replied, "So are you, my love," and then drew his head down to her.

His mouth was wet and hot as he closed it over the chocolate kiss crest. He tugged on her gently and then tortured her with his tongue. His hands were on the small of her back, urging her hips to cradle his hardness. Her natural movement against him caused a deep growl to rumble from his chest and in desperation, he clasped her to him.

The purring coming from her made the blood pound furiously in his veins. Her sounds, her scent, the feel and taste of her, filled his brain and wiped out every rational thought. He left the bed only long enough to strip off his jeans and underwear. Ororo studied him and her eyes widened at the sight of his fully aroused manhood. Goddess! The man was a sight to behold. He was full, long, thick and very hard. She got giddy thinking about the pleasure it was about to bring her.

The mattress sank under his weight as he rejoined her. His eyes were hungry and consumed every inch of her before he lay down, blanketing her body with his. They both groaned at the contact. They had finally come home.

Logan buried his face between her breasts and held her tightly. Ororo's arms wound around his back. His naked masculinity so complemented her femininity that they both gloried in the contrasts…hair-roughened skin against silky skin and hard muscles against soft curves.

His hands began a sensuous assault, thrilling her with every touch. They found her breasts and massaged them gently, then grew bolder and teased the responsive nipples into hardness. Lowering his head, he took her nipple between his lips and laved it. Her cries of bliss were music to his ears.

Ororo arched and writhed under his large body, as his hands began its slow torture going down her fevered body. Her whimpers of pleasure spurred him on as he continued his downward journey. When he reached the moist, yielding core of her womanhood, his fingers tenderly stroked her. Arching against him, she cried out his name, pleading with him, as the pleasure he was bestowing on her was so great.

With an obliging thrust, he answered her plea and cry. Logan took a moment to fully appreciate the woman he was now joined too. His eyes were shining with the love held for her. Ororo reached up to touch his face with trembling fingers. "I love you," she mouthed.

They moved together as though choreographed, in perfect synchronization, each bringing the other to the height of ecstasy and filling a need that they hadn't realized existed until now. They chanted love words too each other, encouraging each other to fulfillment, filing a deep void in each other. This act of love was the manifestation of an ancient force that they made no apology for existing. It was that same ancient force that compelled him to make her his for life. As they both got caught up in the culmination of their passion, his mouth found its way to the delicate tasty flesh at the base of the side of her neck. When she felt his teeth trailing along the smooth soft skin, she instinctively tilted her head to the side to give him unlimited access to complete the mating ritual. His feral instincts took over as his large canines sank into the tender flesh, puncturing the skin easily and with minimal pain. He sucked on the wound, tasting her blood and then licked it soothingly to help dull any pain he may have caused.

He didn't leave her immediately, didn't want too. His breathing was harsh and uneven in her ear as he nuzzled the marking slightly with his heated whiskered face. He held her tenderly and possessively, sniffing her, recommitting her intoxicating scent to his brain. She adjusted her hips more comfortably under his weight as she felt him still hard inside of her. He groaned before he began to move inside of her again, bringing her to another bout of fulfillment.

Finally, when they were totally spent and their breathing had returned to normal, he left that warm silky haven. It was an act of will that enabled him to leave her tight sheath. With their legs entangled, he pulled her close and nestled her head against his chest.

"Ya okay?" he asked, his fingers traveled up and down her spine in a soothing, rhythmic dance.

"Yes, very much," she murmured. She was dying to ask him how he was feeling after the discoveries of earlier, but she didn't want to mar their intimate interlude. She wanted, no needed to savor the beauty of their intimacy a while longer before the real world and its problems came crashing down around them.

Logan sensed that she wanted to ask him about the events in Charles' office earlier, but honestly, he didn't want to taint the beauty of their lovemaking by thinking or talking about Jean and her treachery. There would be time enough for that. Right now, he wanted to marvel in the loving, sensuous creature in his arms.

Ororo reached up and touched the mark. The skin was raised where he had bit her as she lightly ran her fingers over the marking. She knew all about the mating ritual of wolves and knew that she was his now for the remainder of their lives. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that she was his and he was hers.

Logan quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her touching his mark. It was finished. After all the pain and loneliness in his life, his beast had emerged to experience her and do what it had wanted to do since meeting her. Its claim on Ororo as its mate had come to fruition and he couldn't be happier. "Ya know what that means?" He queried.

Her brilliant smile was all the answer he needed. "Yes, I do. It means that we are mated for life. We are more or less married."

He smiled, but his eyes were serious. "I'm completely bound ta ya for the rest of our lives. There will be no other but ya, darlin'." He leaned down to kiss her deeply. "How ya feel 'bout that?"

"I feel complete, Logan," she whispered. "I now know that the emptiness I felt inside of me could have only been filled by you."

"Me too, darlin'. I feel like I've finally come home," he replied ardently. "I love ya, Ororo Munroe." Never had he been accepted so deeply and unrestrainedly. Never had he felt this level of peace and contentment. She had entrapped him with such perfection that it had gone beyond mere physical union and encompassed spiritual amalgamation.

His confession of love sent ripples of pleasure through her. Ororo turned onto her side so she would be better be able to see him and encouraged him to do the same. "I love you, Logan." She grabbed one of his hands and linked their fingers together, wanting to properly cherish their shared intimacy.

They laid in comfortable silence, each caught up in their own thoughts, the problems of their lives all but forgotten. A long while later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that things would never be the same again from that moment on.

* * *

The air around the mansion was about to become more oppressive with the arrival of this blast from the past. Forge. Charles, at first, thought that his government contact had sent his former student to him with news about the FOH. But not even Charles, the greatest telepath in the world, could have been prepared for the mutant inventor's real reason for returning. Xavier had learned that Forge was back to win a second chance with Ororo because Jean had all but convinced him that Ororo was single and would welcome another chance with him. Charles was stunned. How much havoc was Jean planning on wreaking? It was another problem the unstable reckless woman was about to set in motion.

The core of his X-Men was so fractured right now and he was at a lost as to how to go about putting the splintered pieces back together. The problems he should have seen coming, but his promise to maintain his distance from the personal lives of his children, allowing them the opportunity to resolve their issues and his aversion to using his powers to interfere in their lives prevented him from seeing Jean's insecurity and what she was really capable of being clouded by that insecurity. How did he take his family pass all the havoc Jean's volatility had caused? Scott's lack of confidence and implosion of his marriage, Jean reprehensibly manipulating Logan's mind, her apparent abhorrence for Ororo and now luring Forge back to the mansion under the pretense that Ororo was his for the taking.

Eyeing the man sitting on the sofa across from him warily, Charles groaned mentally. The gist of the telepathic picture of what Forge was recklessly and unashamedly projecting was that he was not leaving New York without the wind rider by his side. Forge's presence and his intentions were bound to cause the biggest problem of them all. The mutant maker was bound to end up severely injured or dead. Xavier knew that the Wolverine and the Weather Witch were now mated for life. Two days ago, he had noticed the distinguishable mark on her neck and had become incredibly curious and had asked Dr. Hank McCoy, the other resident feral about it. To say he was impressed and marveled at what he had learned was an understatement. The ultimate conclusion Charles had arrived at was that the relationship between Logan and Storm was a unique one and God help anyone who tried to insert his or her self between them.

Charles was now tasked with handling a new problem. How does one stop an incensed Wolverine from killing Forge for wanting to take his mate? Stopping Logan from going after Jean was difficult, but in the end, they had succeeded. Charles had the depressing feeling that that task would feel like a walk in the park compared to stopping Logan from gutting Forge for daring to proposition his mate. Charles sighed. Things were about to get worse before getting any better.

Charles steepled his fingers. Leaning forward he said, "I would have appreciated you giving me proper notice of your arrival Forge. Not to say that I do not welcome you here, but you know the upheaval that happens when someone arrives unannounced."

Forge flashed Xavier a brilliant smile. "I'm sorry Professor, but I was always under the impression that the doors of the Xavier Institute were always open to past students."

"While that is true Forge, you cannot deny that proper notice as to your potential visit would have been appropriate," Charles retorted.

Forge nodded. It took all it had inside of him not to roll his eyes at Charles and his holier than thou attitude. He was here with one sole purpose in mind and once that was accomplished, he was out of here and wouldn't be looking back. He guessed that he would have to do some royal sucking up while he was here to achieve his goal. Jean's more than passionate push had made him believe that he had a legitimate chance of reviving the relationship with Ororo and he was resolved to do whatever it takes to rekindle that relationship.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he repeated. "I figure while I'm here, I can upgrade the Danger Room, blackbird and war room and whatever else you may want me to take a look at."

Charles sobered a bit. "That will be very much appreciated." After a few seconds, he added. "I will get someone to prepare a room for you."

Forge stood. Part one accomplished. He was back.

Charles waited until the mutant had exited his office, before mentally summoning Hank to help him stave off a catastrophe that potentially had lethal consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am extending my thanks to everyone who is enjoying this story and who have reviewed. Your reviews are incredibly helpful and I appreciate them so much.**

 _Author's Note: As many of you could tell, I am a big fan of music and literature and I enjoy incorporating those aspects into my stories, this one especially._

* * *

Dammit! His thoughts were all over the place and he felt nothing but aggravation. The past week of his life was truly a roller coaster ride. Damn that redheaded bitch and her mutant abilities. His beast still yearned for retribution against her, but he'd had to deny his beast justice. He wasn't thrilled about denying his beast his way in dealing with any wrongs committed against it, but his mate had demanded he was better than the animal inside of him and had encouraged him to walk on the side of humanity. So he had to forego his thirst for revenge because his mate needed him to not give into the animal and everything else was secondary to his mate's needs.

He still had a hard time accepting that Jean had resorted to manipulating his mind for her own selfish pleasures. Although he had long ago pegged her for a selfish, shallow, petty woman, he was still willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, believing her to be an ethical professional. He snorted. Decency didn't appear to be in any part of Jean's world. He couldn't wrap his mind around her sinking to such an all-time unethical low, especially knowing that she had some knowledge of his past experiences with mind altering.

He couldn't seek his retribution the way he craved, but there was nothing stopping him from confronting her and letting her know her jig was up. He was itching to confront her. It was one of the most important things on his immediate to-do-list that would enable him to put the entire sordid affair behind him and concentrate on his relationship with 'Ro. But even that he was being denied because the bald-headed mind manipulator had arranged it so that Jean, Rogue and Warren were away at a conference in Washington, D.C for the next four days, conveniently leaving earlier this morning. Apparently, Xavier was still a bit wary about him going berserk on Jean. It wasn't like he didn't have a legitimate right to go after her, however, everything in due time, he promised himself.

Logan rose up from under the hood of Ororo's Mini Cooper Hardtop to turn on his trusty satellite radio. He needed some good music to soothe his distress, until he saw his ladylove. He went back to fixing his mate's car, nodding his head to the fading strains of The Temptations' _My Girl._ As Fleetwood Mac's _The Chain_ took over, he grunted along to the lyrics.

 _Listen ta the wind blow. Watch the sun rise. Run in the shadows. Damn your love, damn your lies..._.

A quick sniff of the air lets him know he was about to have company. Another thing on his to-do-list to take care of. At least, he would be saved the time in tracking him down. He looked up from under the car's hood to see Scott leaning against the garage door. From the look on the strait-laced man's face, Logan knew it was time for some hard truths.

"What do you know about Fleetwood Mac?"

It was the first time he was seeing the spectacled man since the entire fiasco a few days ago. Nonchalantly, Logan closed the car's hood and went over to the cooler and grabbed two cans of beer. He tossed one to Cyclops. "I should be askin' ya that question," he replied. "I know more 'bout good music than ya."

Scott caught the beer in mid-air and popped it open. He took a healthy swig. "That song is called 'The Chain' isn't it?"

Logan grunted. "So ya came ta discuss music? Or ya came ta bring back my Jack Daniels?"

Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses. "You and your damn hyper senses."

"And don't ya ferget it." Logan reached out and turned off the satellite radio, then walked over to sit on the floor, his back resting against the wall, his hands dangling between bent knees. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Scott came to sidle up next to him and took up a similar position to his.

Both men sat enjoying their brew, staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. Their minds were on the changes they had gone through in the past week. Minutes of silence passed between them until Logan spoke. "I don't know if ya believe me or not when I said that I was wrong fer comin' between ya and Jeannie, but…" Logan exhaled loudly, then took another mouthful of beer. "I know what I put ya through and I had no right ta do that."

He was attempting to amend the wrongs he had inflicted on Scott from the beginning. It was something he had a hard time with and most certainly didn't like because he felt it revealed a weakness he was nowhere near ready to admit existed, but he owed it to Ororo and the fearless leader himself to take a crack at living a more harmonious existence.

Scott's head, as if mechanical, swiveled slowly towards Logan. There were no other words to describe his expression other than one of being spellbound. Did the "don't give a damn" attitude feral just utter those words? Scott was in total disbelief. Was he dreaming? "Did 'Roro put you up to that?"

"Hell no. But she did…uh…encourage me ta get it together."

"Damn. You came up with that apology all on your own?"

Logan glanced at the younger man then grinned. "What? Never said I was a dummy."

"You sure acted like one though."

Logan grunted. Score one for Scooter. He got up and went to the cooler for another beer. He raised one towards Scott's direction and upon getting his nod, tossed it to him.

Scott sighed, popping the new can opened. He was here to start mending fences, extend an olive branch so to speak. He had a lot of time to do some inward reflection and believe that it would be for the best that he and Logan bury the hatchet. Without looking at the beer guzzling mutant, Scott spoke, "Look, Logan, since you're man enough to admit you were wrong, I can be man enough to admit that I should have taken a hands on approach in letting you know that Jean was off limits."

Logan remained silent, sensing his younger teammate wasn't finished. "I should have stepped to you and let you know to take your sniffing elsewhere."

Logan chuckled. "Ya should have," he admitted. "Maybe I would have gotten it sooner, than waitin' fer 'Ro ta set me straight."

Upon hearing Ororo's name, Scott had to know what the Wolverine's true intentions towards his sister were. "So you and Storm, huh?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow. A faint whiff lets him know that Scott was genuinely curious. "Yeah, so?"

"Just treat her right and we won't have any problems," Scott replied.

"I thought ya wasn't so keen on the idea of us bein' tagether in the first place."

Scott sighed. "Despite what you may think, Logan, I want 'Roro to be happy. She deserves it after the whole debacle she went through with Forge. She needs some lasting happiness."

Logan growled upon the mention of 'Ro's ex's name. She had laid out the entire wretched ordeal from start to finish before him. When she was done with the retelling, he had the overwhelming desire to seek the mutant maker out and gut him like the spineless coward he was. He only saw red and got a thirst for blood whenever he thought about the hurt she suffered at the hands of Forge. The mutant inventor had to pay for his actions against Ororo and Logan had no problems dishing out the payment. His lifelong experience in reading people and his acute senses had made it known to him that some hurt from the fiasco still simmered below the surface for her. He was hell bent on seeing all her previous hurt be driven away and if that meant maiming Forge, then so be it.

"Why Scooter, I didn't think ya cared," Logan joked, but he quickly put the joking aside before he replied, "Hurtin' 'Ro ain't on my ta do list. It ain't even somethin' I wanna think 'bout. I've thought 'bout the pros and cons of bein' wid 'Ro, 'specially knowin' I got enough enemies out there that can use her 'gainst me. But know one thing, I will die protectin' her, not hurtin' her."

Scott peered at the older man through his quartz glasses. What he saw astounded him for the second time since he sought the feral out. "Well, I'll be…you're really in love with her."

Logan grunted before finishing off the beer. He turned his head to address his teammate. "Ya got a problem wid that?"

"No. No. I'm glad she has you in her corner. She needs someone equally strong as her." Scott stated. "Although your manners and disposition are in serious need of improvement. Not to mention you could benefit from anger management." He couldn't help adding the jibe.

Logan nodded, a facsimile of a smile twisting his lips. Score two for Scooter.

After a few minutes of silence, Logan murmured. "What 'bout ya and Jeannie?"

Scott sighed. Any questions about or simply thinking about his wife was incredibly painful. "Honestly, I have no idea," he answered solemnly. "One minute, I want to call a divorce lawyer and get the ball rolling and at another time, I want to..." He trailed off.

Logan admired the man's honesty. "Work it out? Look, Scooter, I ain't in the business of givin' advice, but all I can say is ta take ya time and think 'bout what is best fer ya."

Scott exhaled loudly and nodded in understanding. Scott rose from his position on the floor, tossing the empty beer can into the trash. "For the record, 'Roro loves you too." With that said, he moved towards the exit. "And I'm sure as hell not going to give you back your whiskey," Scott threw over his shoulder. "I figured you owed me anyway." He made a speedy exit through the door after delivering the dig, as if at any minute the clawed man would attack him.

Logan simply threw his head back and laughed, thinking about Scooter's sudden nerve and their ceasefire.

* * *

Damn! She was a sight for sore eyes. Still the most stunning woman that ever graced the earth. Forge's body thrummed with arousal as he eyed the regal Goddess dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a blue flannel shirt from the window of the room he had been sequestered in for the time being. Only an hour had elapsed since he had arrived at the mansion and he was anxious to be reunited with her. She was obviously heading to her precious greenhouse, as she briskly walked in that direction, with a lovely smile on her exquisite face. As he looked at her from his vantage point, he couldn't help but realize that there was something very different about her, something that was not present before.

Looking at her more intently, he noticed that she appeared extremely happy and self-assured. She carried them with an air of authority that made them seem tangible and he could almost feel it from where he stood peering at her. He continued to look at her as she walked regally and purposefully to her destination. The impulsive need to go to her and reveal himself came over him, but he quickly tapered it down. Soon enough, he thought, he would reclaim his woman.

He shook his head as he thought about his stupidity in giving her up years ago. But not this time around, he mused. He was here to remedy his past mistakes. Thank the spirits that Jean had given him that last ounce of courage he needed to return and do what was right by her. The Goddess was his, there was no denying that, as he had laid claim to her from the very first time they had met. Jean's encouragement to return was a bonus, making him believe for the first time in a very long time that he now had a legitimate shot at recapturing his relationship with his wind rider. He wasn't the same man that had walked out on her. He was now a man with a purpose and a new lease on life. And he was a man who needed Ororo by his side. Nothing and no one was going to stand in his way and he could actually see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He was about to turn from the window when he saw Beast frantically summoning Ororo. Hmm…I wonder what that's all about, he thought, before he slowly backtracked from the window, resolved to seek Jean out, then accost the weather Goddess herself after unpacking his belongings.

* * *

Ororo turned at the panicky call of her name, to see her friend and resident doctor Hank McCoy's big frame walking briskly towards her.

"Where is the fire, Henry? Is everything alright?" She inquired, worry marring her brow.

"My dear, Ororo. I am so glad I caught you," Hank panted.

"What is the matter, my friend?"

"There is a grave potential for disaster, my dear. A disaster of epic proportions. I fear before this day is out, we shall have bloodshed." Hank gasped. "Where is the Wolverine?"

Ororo's eyes widened. "Did something happen to Logan?"

"No. No. Nothing of the sort. But I am afraid that what I have to tell you will undoubtedly cause Logan to go into an epic rage."

Ororo frowned. "Spit it out, Hank!" She replied impatiently, already tiring of the feral's long winded explanations.

Hank smile apologetically. "I shall feel much better talking to you inside your sanctuary. Shall we?" He said, indicating for her to proceed.

Ororo opened the door to the greenhouse and stepped inside, flipping the light switch on. Hank followed her inside, silently admiring the paradise Ororo had turned the greenhouse into. She calmly placed the items in her hands on the workbench that was behind the door, then closed the door. She turned towards Hank, giving him her undivided attention. Hank was fidgeting, not bothering to hide his nervousness.

Ororo patiently waited for him to get it together. When it became evident that if they continued at this pace, she wouldn't be getting any work done today, she asked with a touch of annoyance, "Henry, what is the matter? You are acting uncharacteristically nervous."

"You have always been able to see through me, my dear Ororo," he murmured. "You may want to sit down for this."

Ororo simply rose a delicate eyebrow as if telling him to get on with it. "Henry," she said rather sternly. "I have a bit of gardening to do today, so please, let us not waste time."

With his eyes trained on her and taking a deep breath, he delivered the news the Professor sent him to impart. "Forge has returned."

The color drained from her face and Ororo took a few steps backward. Her hand flew to cover her chest, as if to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. "Goddess!" she whispered. "When did this happen?" She had to sit down. After all this time, the man whom she had thought that she would be spending the rest of her life with was back. She moved towards the same workbench she placed her tools on earlier and sat down.

Hank, who was now very concerned at the lack of color in their resident weather Goddess' face, moved to contort his massive frame and bent down before her. "My dear? Are you unwell?"

She had buried her face in her hands, so like the gentle giant he was, Hank gently wrested them away from her face. "Ororo?"

She shook her head and raised expressionless eyes to Hank. "Charles sent you."

It wasn't a question, but he answered her anyway. "Yes. He wants you to keep an eye on Logan, while I keep an eye on Forge."

"Why?"

The simple question caught Dr. McCoy unawares. He was expecting the question, but still, he was caught off guard. He knew why of course, but he was a bit unsure if to reveal the reason to a woman who can bring on total destruction with a mere flick of her wrist. His eyes suddenly found a weird plant off to his left known as Glasswort Samphire, interesting.

Ororo knew that there was more to his tracking her down and notifying her that her ex-fiance was back. "Henry?"

Her tone brooked no argument.

Hank sighed. He loved Ororo dearly. Besides Charles, she was the only one who had helped him to realize his worth as both man and beast. She was the one who encouraged him to embrace who and what he was. He absolutely hated this task Xavier had bestowed upon him because he remembered the state Ororo was in after Forge had left her. He remembered being fearful for her and feeling completely powerless as how to help her, during that dark period in her life. He knew the strength, character and determination it had took for her to rebuild after that and to get to the point in her life where she was now. She was at a level of happiness that he had never seen in her and knew that the Wolverine, of all people, was responsible for that. Now, Forge was back, intent on causing her more pain and there was no way for him to help her again.

"Henry, please tell me…" Ororo beseeched.

Hank looked into her beguiling eyes and revealed the truth. "Charles believes that Forge has returned to revive a relationship with you."

"What?!" The weather Goddess cried.

Beast lowered his eyes, uncharacteristically mumbling, "That is all Charles revealed to me. I suggest having an audience with him for more information."

Ororo stood frantically, all thoughts of gardening forgotten. "I shall speak to Charles later. Right now, I must get to Logan. If he receives a slight indication that Forge is here, then there is no telling what he would do. I have no doubts that there would be bloodshed and I am afraid Forge will be the one shedding the blood."

"Yes, of course, my dear. I shall see to Forge and make sure he stays out of the Wolverine's and your paths."

"Thank you, Henry," she tossed over her shoulder before dashing out of the greenhouse.

Hank stood slowly and sighed. He really hated this. There was enough disharmony in existence in the school already and they most certainly didn't need any more discord. He made his way out of the structure, sincerely hoping that this dilemma would soon be rectified. He honestly didn't wish to spend his time being a babysitter to a man whom he deemed puerile and pugnacious.

* * *

Logan inhaled deeply... sandalwood, vanilla and freshly fallen rain. His beast awoke from its slumber, knowing its mate was on her way to him. He grinned and took another whiff just for the hell of it…hmm…there was another odor attempting to mar her perfect aroma. A third whiff revealed the undesirable scent…anxiety. He frowned. Anxiety or any other negative emotions rarely besieged 'Ro, so he was a bit freaked as she stepped into his domain.

Ororo had barely entered the garage, when Logan stalked to stand in front of her and snarled, "What the hell is wrong, 'Ro?"

She was struck speechless. She had no quick reply. Her eyes found his and he immediately growled, seeing the uneasiness in hers. He hope that he didn't have to tear someone apart.

From the fearsome look he was giving her now, she knew she had no choice but to let him know what was going on, because she knew it was only a matter of time before he jumped to conclusions and went on a rampage. She took a deep breath. "My love, I need you to promise me something."

"I ain't promisin' ya nothin', 'til I know what the hell is goin' on," he retorted harshly.

Ororo closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped her arms around his muscled body. He had no choice but to return the embrace. He ran his callused fingers over her mark before stroking her hair gently, allowing her sweet aroma to calm him. "Come on baby, tell me what's the matter," he urged less gruffly.

"I need to speak with you about something very important."

A scary thought popped into his head and rattled his cage. "Christ, 'Ro. Ya ain't dyin', are ya?"

She lifted her head from his chest and frowned at him. "No, I am not. I assure you, I am in perfect health."

"So, talk ta me. I don't have ta kick anybody's ass, do I?"

She laughed lightly. "No." Goddess, I hope not, she added silently.

Ororo heard the low rumbling of a growl in the making, signally his loss of patience. "Promise me that you would not do anything rash after hearing what I have to tell you."

"'Ro…"

"Promise me."

Christ! When she was looking at him the way she was now, he knew he was sunk. This was like the last conversation they had in this very same place, when she had goaded him into revealing things he didn't want to admit. And like the last time, he caved. "Alright, darlin'. I promise. Now tell me what the hell is goin' on 'round this circus."

Ororo sighed before stepping out of his arms. She immediately missed the contact and from the slight grimace on his face, she knew he did too. "Forge is back," she stated softly.

Rage immediately consumed Logan, as his feral clawed to break free at hearing of the threat. "I'm gonna kill the bastard, 'Ro."

"No. You would not," she said calmly.

"Dammit Storm!" He roared. "Why the hell not?"

"If you should end up in prison for murdering him, where would that leave me?" She inquired with an arched brow.

Just as fast as his rage claimed him, it left him. "So Chuck sent ya ta make sure I don't go off the deep end."

Guilt flashed in her eyes momentarily, but he picked up on it. He imitated her action from a few moments ago and cocked his brow in inquiry.

"Not directly. He sent Hank to let me know that our tasks are to keep you and Forge out of each other's way," she answered.

"He does realize that that plan can only work fer so long, right?"

Ororo sighed. "I just want all this conflict to end, Logan. And now, here comes another complication to add to the mix."

"It's ok, babe. I ain't gonna do anythin' ta jeopardize us. But I will be havin' a nice chat wid Forge."

"No. Please do not do that," she replied sharply.

Logan frowned at her sharp retort. Then, an atrocious thought bombarded his mind. "Ya don't still have feelings fer the fool, do ya?" His heart constricted painfully as he awaited her answer. He needed to know the answer, yet dreaded hearing it at the same time. He didn't think he could endure it if she did. It would simply kill him to know that he had come so close to having everything he so desperately wanted and needed.

Holding his gaze, there was no denying her answer. "No. I do not." Calmly, categorically and wholeheartedly stated.

A slow relieved smile crept up on his face. Her own smile relaxed him greatly. His arms went around her and he brought his lips down to hers. She melted against him, sighing in his mouth before her arms interlocked around his neck. Her small hands caressed the back of his strong, muscular neck and he lost himself in the taste, scent and feel of her.

A few minutes later, he lifted his lips from hers and smiled lazily. "Ya wanna get outta here fer a few hours?"

"Absolutely. Where are we going?"

"Don't question me woman. Just go get ready and meet me back here in twenty."

She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I shall be right back, handsome."

Logan's smile was pasted on his face until she exited, then it morphed into a dark scowl when his mind immediately posed the questions…what the hell was Forge doing back here and why now? Logan was a man who, thanks to his enhanced senses knew all the tricks and games other men play. He was damn sure that the mutant was back for no other reason but to try and get 'Ro back. His instincts were screaming that at him and he was willing to bet money on it.

Ever since Ororo had informed him of their unexpected visitor, it was already a done deal that he would get to the bottom of why Forge was back. But, he had something for Forge if he think that he could just return to the mansion and waltz back into 'Ro's life as if nothing had ever happened. All bets were off should the mutant maker trespass on the Wolverine's territory. 'Ro was the Wolverine's and the Wolverine did not share.


	13. Chapter 13

She muffled her groan into a squeak of some sort when she forced herself to roll away from the warmness and comfort of Logan's body. She was desperate for any amount of sleep at this point, having tire of staring out at the beautiful night sky through her skylight. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were scattered. After Hank had notified her of Forge's return and she had sought Logan out to tell him the news, he had suggested they leave the mansion for a while. She knew that they had both needed to be away from the mansion and had readily agreed to his suggestion. They had ended up in Vermont, where they enjoyed a few intimate hours together in a motel room and then an unhealthy dinner of burgers and fries. They had returned roughly about two hours ago and had gone straight to bed.

She turned to look at his sleeping form, smiling softly. He looked so calm lying beside her. He was such a joy to her and she was incredibly happy that she had chosen to pursue a relationship with him. For the life of her, she couldn't fathom how anyone could think badly of this man. Sure, Logan was irascible and if she was honest, downright merciless at times, but underneath that gruff exterior, beat the heart of an honorable, gentle warrior. He was the man she was head over heels in love with.

There were no doubts in her mind that her heart and loyalties belonged to the Wolverine, but she couldn't help but wonder why in the Goddess' name Forge thought he had any chance of rekindling a romance with her. She was shocked when Henry had told her the Professor's suspicions, but then her shock had turned into outrage. How dare he assumed that she was willing to give him another chance? How dare he came back into her life as if nothing ever happened? What was he trying to prove by coming back? Forge's audacity truly had no bounds as evidenced by his assumptions that she didn't move on with her life and was awaiting his return to get back together. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised as the man had always possessed a level of arrogance that had surpassed that of anyone else's. However, if he or anyone else think that she was going to give up Logan, they had another thing coming.

She sighed. Just when she had finally decided to give love another chance and had finally arrived at that place in her life where she was experiencing genuine love and happiness, here was Forge. Why now? Why couldn't she have this without obstacles or something popping up to outshine her happiness? The things in life that were worthwhile never came easy. She was used to that. It was the story of her life, but she'll be damned if she allowed Forge or Jean or anyone else to take away this happiness she had finally captured. She smiled when Logan gave a soft growl in his sleep and was reminded of what was at stake as she maneuvered her way through the obstacles that seemed to pop up daily.

As quietly as possible, she eased herself out of bed, floating over to the balcony, where she welcomed the cool night air caressing her nude body. The feelings and thoughts that had plagued her after her disastrous relationship with the mutant inventor were attempting to bombard her. But she harshly pressed them down, refusing to give credence to them. She refused to let that self-doubt and uncertainty that took over her life after Forge left her, to tarnish what she had and was attempting to build with Logan.

As she gazed up at the countless bright stars that scattered across the cloudless night sky, she couldn't help but think about how far she had come since that fateful day things went south for her and Forge. Goddess! Has it been eight years already? It seemed like such a lifetime since she had emerged from that dark period in her life. Goddess! How naïve and young she was to fall for his garbage. But at the time, it wasn't garbage, it was more like a fairy tale come to life for her. Together, she, Forge, Scott, Jean and Hank were amongst the very first students at Charles Xavier's school. After a while everyone around her was pairing off, Jean and Scott, Hank and Cecilia and others. She was used to her unique appearance intimidating men, keeping them away from her. So she was ecstatic, on cloud nine when the debonair, well spoken, intelligent and charming Forge approached her. In him she saw an opportunity to have the love and happiness that the other couples were showcasing. Before long, she was deeply in love. Or so she thought. Overtime, as she took off the rose-colored glasses, she came to realize that in his eyes, she was only a notch on his belt, attaining the unattainable he had even boasted. He wasn't in love with her, not the way she desired. Her realizations came to fruition when not a day after proposing marriage to her, he had taken it back and had turned against her. He lashed out at her, telling her that she was lucky to have him pay any attention to her, that their entire relationship was a grave mistake and he had come to regret it. But the mortal wound he dealt to her was when he told her that marriage to her would be his death sentence. The downward spiral she had found herself in afterwards was devastating, as she had questioned and doubted everything she had believed in and stood for.

Subsequently, she materialized from the ordeal a new person. Gone was the carefree gullible Ororo who craved love. She buried her every desire for a fulfilling life in the deepest part of her being. That is, until Logan's arrival two years ago. He brought her to life once again, infusing her with hope. But his apparent interest in Jean forced her to keep him at arms' length, to dismiss any and all belief that it was possible that he was interested in her.

Now, she and Logan were embarking on something that promised to be exceptional and wonderful, but the obstacles in their way were unnerving. Jean, Forge and the Goddess knew who and what else were waiting in the wings for them. She knew that as a unit, she and Logan could weather any storms in their way, as they have done so separately and had the experience to back it up. She had no doubts that together they were strong, a force to be reckoned with.

She sighed as a gentle breeze stroked her skin and spread unusual warmth throughout her being. A slow smile ghosted her face as clarity filled her mind and the jumbled thoughts all but disappeared. She turned away from the balcony and strolled over to her bed and got back under the covers, after a sudden lethargy overcame her.

Logan immediately pulled her into his arms, letting her know that she was missed the moment she left the bed. Kissing her on the neck, he grumbled, "Ya work out what had yer mind in a mess, yet?

Ororo smiled. This man knew her so well. "Yes," she answered softly.

"Good. Now get some rest. We got a Danger Room session in the mornin'."

She burrowed down deeper into his warm body. "I love you," she whispered. Before long, the sleep that had eluded her overtook her body and she didn't deny its intention.

* * *

She stood at the cathedral windows in the third floor library, admiring the cloudless night sky, awaiting her visitor. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to relish the peacefulness of the night as she oft did. Seriously, how could she? When her mind was swirling with numerous thoughts, as it had been over the past two weeks. She didn't need any more complications in her life, but she wasn't surprised at the latest one, given her track record over the past couple of weeks. Forge was back. The fool had indeed returned in hopes of rekindling his relationship with Ororo. And it was only a matter of time before he blew her out the water, revealing to all her involvement in enticing him to come back. She was already skating on thin ice as it is and one more slip up and she knew she would be done. She and Scott were still at an impasse, as he took to shunning her at all costs and, so far, rejected all of her attempts at reconciliation. Ororo and Logan both avoided her like the plague, wanting nothing to with her and she knew she was persona non grata to the other residents of the mansion, if the recent conference she attended with Rogue and Warren was any indication. Only Xavier seemed to be the only one willing to extend an olive branch to her.

The satisfaction she had hoped to gain from hurting Ororo was not forthcoming and she doubted that it ever would come. Her previous blasé attitude about facing the consequences of her actions had completely disappeared and she found herself desperate to set things straight. She knew she had an uphill battle to fight in order to regain any modicum of respect or trust from everyone. She wasn't deluding herself into believing that things would go back to how they once were. Not even with the passage of time would things go back to being the same. But one thing was clear, she needed to put an end to the discord that was currently suffocating the residents of the mansion. The discord that she had no qualms about ushering in. She needed to somehow make amends and redeem herself because she didn't think that her heart could bear the burden of the betrayal and the havoc she had wreaked in her misguided moments of jealousy and envy.

How was she to begin carving her path to redemption? There were so many hurdles in her path right now, many she acknowledged were self-erected. She knew she needed help and she had already approached Charles on that front. She also needed to mend bridges with Ororo, settle things with Logan and repair her relationship with Scott, if there was still a minuscule chance for her to do so. But first things first, she needed to come clean about Forge. But before that, she was going to let him know that urging him to return was a mistake and that there was no hope of him rekindling anything with Ororo. So it was with dread that she had sent out the telepathic call for him to meet her on the third floor library, after everyone was asleep and she was sure they would be guaranteed privacy.

After that task was done, she was going to let Charles know of her role in facilitating Forge's return. Then, let the chips fall where they may. She will deal with consequences as they come. Besides, things couldn't get much worse for her anyway.

The faint click of the doorknob being turned lets her know that her visitor had arrived at their meeting place. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder from where she still stood at the window when she said, "Hello Forge."

"Jean," was the deep rumble of greeting. "I must say that I'm quite surprised that you wanted to meet here and at this time of the night." Nevertheless, he walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into an embrace.

Forge released Jean from his embrace, his eyes drifting over her stiff frame. Jean sighed. "Well, I needed to ensure our privacy for what I'm about to tell you."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Forge said, "Alright. I'm all ears."

Jean hugged her arms around herself as she moved to stand in front of Forge. She needed his undivided attention for this. She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him. Blowing a harsh breath of air out, she began. "I want to speak with you about Ororo."

"What about Ororo?" Forge hissed, panic overtaking him at the thought of something being wrong with the woman he desired more than life itself.

Jean moved to put some distance between them, but he grabbed her by the shoulders holding her immobile. "What about Ororo?" He repeated through gritted teeth.

"I was wrong about there being a chance for you and her," Jean retorted simply. "She doesn't want a reconciliation with you."

Forge stepped back from her as if being slapped. "What the hell are you talking about Jean?! You told me that she was here waiting for my return to give us a second chance."

"Yes, that is what I told you. But I was wrong."

"You were wrong?!" He thundered. "You led me to believe that I had a legitimate shot with Ororo."

"Well, that is why I wanted to see you before you made a fool of yourself," Jean replied unflinchingly, unperturbed by his outburst.

Forge raked a hand through his hair in frustration, refusing to believe what the redhead was telling him. "So you lured me here with false hopes?" He asked with a cocked brow for emphasis.

Jean ducked her head in guilt. "I'm sorry Forge. I had my own selfish reasons for doing what I did." She raised haunted eyes to his dark ones. "There is something else you should know."

He returned her gaze unblinking. Although he was miffed that she had lured him there under false pretenses, it didn't matter to him. What mattered was the fact that he was still intent on rekindling what he had with Ororo. "What?" He asked distractedly.

"She's involve with someone," Jean said softly.

The silence that followed her statement was deafening. When Forge's eyes narrowed, Jean quailed, desperately wanting to put some distance between them. She meandered back over to the window and went back to staring at the darkness of the night, bracing herself for his explosion she knew that was going to come.

Her entire body shook with a shiver when he instead erupted in laughter. For some reason, his laughter was more unnerving than his wrath. She turned to him, a perplexed expression on her face. Obviously she was missing something if he thought this was a joke. She spoke her thoughts out loud. "This isn't a joke, Forge."

Suddenly, all evidence of mirth disappeared from Forge's face. His eyes darkened with something that Jean couldn't place. It was enough to set her on edge. "Do you honestly believe that her being with someone else is going to stop me?"

Apparently, the mechanical man was crazy if he thought the Wolverine was going to give him an easy pass to get to Storm. Jean shook her head at the man's stupidity. "Well, you've been warned, Forge. I made a mistake in encouraging you to return and I willingly admit it. But what you choose to do from here on out is at your own risk. I won't be held responsible."

Jean turned to leave the room, satisfied that she had said her piece. It was one less burden she had to carry.

"Why did you encourage me to come back, Jean?" Forge asked quietly. "I mean, you practically begged me to come back."

Forge's question stopped her dead in her tracks. His question, although quietly spoken, held a hint of something else underneath that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She slowly pivoted her head to look at him, her poker face firmly in place. "Like I said, it was mistake."

"Oh come off it Jean. There must have been something in it for you to stoop to the kind of boots licking you did to get me back here."

Boots licking? Jean glowered with indignation as she took offense to Forge's indication that she basically had to kiss his ass to get him to come back. She had never had to stoop that low in her life to get what she wanted. Manipulation, yes, but never kissing anyone's ass. "So what if there was? It's none of your business."

"None of my business you say?" Forge replied, glancing down to inspect his nails. "Trust me, I'll find out why you were so hell bent on getting me to come back to claim our lovely Ororo."

Jean didn't even flinch at his promise. If he wanted to find out, then so be it. The whole damn mansion already knew what the hell happened anyway. He wasn't going to get anything out of her. Not even the fact that he was more than likely signing his own death warrant by venturing on the Wolverine's turf.

Choosing to ignore the man, she decided that leaving was in her best interests. She did what she had set out to do in letting him know that Ororo was off limits. Tossing a simple "Good night" over her shoulder she left the handsome inventor to himself and his ill-advised thoughts.

* * *

A danger room session with the Wolverine always left its mark. And Goddess did this session with him this morning left its mark.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Logan apologized for what must have been the hundredth time since the accident.

Ororo ran her fingers through the hair at his nape as he cradled her protectively to his chest, carrying her to the medical lab to get attention for the swollen ankle she was currently sporting. She tilted her head back a bit to peer into his eyes as he carried her the distance from the danger room to the lab. The guilt he was feeling was evident. She attempted to appease him. "These sort of things happen in training, Logan."

Logan snorted as if to say yeah right. "Me intentionally hurtin' my mate don't just happen, 'Ro." He grimaced thinking back to their sparing when he executed a leg sweep on her, causing her foot to twist awkwardly before she fell down. Her shout of pain was like a shot straight through his heart.

"My love, it is alright. It was an accident."

He eyed her skeptically but didn't reply. Accident or not, he was never to hurt his mate. He felt sick inside knowing that he was responsible for her injury.

Logan used his shoulders to push the door to the medical lab opened as he called out to Hank while setting Ororo down gently on the bed. She looked up at him smilingly, lovingly.

Hank walked over to the unusual couple briskly, taking in the scene before him. "Oh my! What have we got here?"

"Can ya check ta see what's wrong wid her ankle. I checked and I don't think it's broken," Logan responded.

Hank moved to inspect Ororo's ankle. As his hand touched the swollen ankle, she flinched and hissed. Logan growled low. He gave Hank a sharp look.

"Ororo, my dear, I agree with Logan. I do not think that your ankle is broken but I do believe you have suffered either a sprain or a strain. The only way for me to appropriately diagnose your injury is to complete an MRI. Then I shall be able to charter a proper course for your recovery." Hank rambled.

Ororo frowned and she felt the onset of panic. Just the thought of entering the MRI tube was already setting off her claustrophobia. Logan took one look at her and knew it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to her fear.

"Uh…Blue. Can ya diagnose her without puttin' her in the tube?" Logan asked, his eyes trained on his mate.

Hank frowned, then his eyes widened when he remembered Ororo's fear…and his failure to elaborate about the new machine that was acquired for members who felt uncomfortable in the traditional MRI tube. "Oh yes, please pardon my failure to inform you of our new open upright MRI machine. It was acquired for patients just like you my dear." The doctor took a breath before going into more details about his new toy. "Our new open upright MRI scanner is a unique piece of technology and offers a whole new and incredible perspective on the MRI experience. It is unlike the traditional MRI scanner in that its front is completely open and it was specifically designed for patients who are claustrophobic, or simply cannot lie down due to pain, or whose size prevents them from being appraised in traditional scanners. It captures images of a patient's body…"

"Henry, can we please get on with it?" Ororo interrupted, knowing that if she didn't, then they were in for a long winded lecture about the more sophisticated intricacies of the machine.

"Yes, yes, of course," Hank replied, replacing his glasses on his face.

"How long will it take, Blue?" Logan asked.

"Approximately one hour to complete everything."

"Alright. I'm leavin' her in yer hands. Anythin' happens ta her, ya will answer ta me," Logan threatened, unsheathing his claws for emphasis.

Hank laughed good-naturedly, unruffled. "I will personally see to it that your mate is treated with the utmost respect and care." He bowed dramatically for effect.

Logan simply rolled his eyes before turning to Ororo. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I have ta get ta my class, darlin'. I'll be back fer ya when I'm done."

She watched him as he jogged out of the room before turning to Hank. "He is incredibly over protective," she murmured as an explanation for her mate's rudeness.

"Oh, my dear Ororo, I take no offense to the Wolverine and his behavior. As a feral, I completely understand his behavior and his desire to be protective of the one he loves. I will fight with my last breath to protect my Cecelia." He smiled at her, his gleaming canines visible. "To borrow a phrase from the great Wolverine himself, let us get this show on the road. Please remain seated while I prep the machine and fetch all that is needed."

Ororo rolled her eyes as she watch him exit the room. Where was she going to go on a swollen ankle? She tentatively stretched her injured leg out before lying back fully on the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping that her injury was much ado about nothing. The faint noise of the door opening told her that she was about to have company. Assuming it was Hank, she said, "Are you ready for me, Henry?"

When no answer was forthcoming, she swiveled her head towards the door and her jaw almost dropped at the sight of the man standing just inside the door with his eyes glued to her.

Had he whipped out one of those weapons he was famous for making and began shooting up the place, she couldn't have been more stunned. She felt all of her inner tranquility drained from her body to be replaced with tension. Speechless, she gingerly sat up, carefully swinging her legs off the bed and stared at him. Although she had known that it would only be a matter of time before they saw each other, he was the last person she had expected to walk into the room. As he stood tall and haughtily walked closer to her position on the bed, she knew it was going to take an unprecedented level of self control to face the man who had once left her brokenhearted, dejected and unsure of herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter should have been easy to write, but it did not turn out that way. I found myself rewriting it a few times. This final chapter was the fourth draft that I wrote. I hope I did good and it's an enjoyable read.**_

* * *

His teeth were impossibly white and gleaming as he smiled at her, arrogantly walking over to stand before her. It was just like she remembered. "Hello, Ororo," he said softly.

She nodded her acknowledgment before looking around the room, trying her best not to look at him. Goddess! She hoped Hank would come back soon and literally prayed that Logan didn't make a surprise visit. Although she knew that seeing him was inevitable, she still felt as if someone had sucker-punched her in her gut at the sight of him. She had often ran different scenarios through her head about her reactions and what she would actually say to him once she saw him again. However, all those conjured up scenarios seemed to have fled her mind, only to be replaced with aggravation.

Ororo took the opportunity to study him without being obvious. It was remarkable how unchanged he was physically, except for the gray hairs sprinkled liberally throughout his dark hair. The few years since they had last seen each other had been kind to him and his masculine appeal was still evident. However, he was still the same Forge, blatantly conceited and assumptive.

She was desperate to remain in control, but his cocky smile and body language were incredibly annoying to her. Schooling her features into a mask of indifference, she returned his greeting with a simple, "Forge."

"You're a sight for these sore eyes," he replied. She saw a hint of a cocky smile on his face. It was all she could do not to roll her eyes. A chuckle formed in his throat, but he stopped it before it made a sound. His wide lips smiled easily, but his eyes were busy taking an inventory of her face. They took note of that snow-colored hair he loved, the majestic blue of her eyes and the elegance of her nose and lips. He studied her lips for a long time before lifting his gaze back to hers.

The smug look on his face caused her to grit her teeth and it took a lot of control not to hurl a lightning bolt at the man who apparently had conveniently forgotten the hurt he had inflicted on her. It was dangerously still and quiet in the room. He had come all the way into the room to now stand directly in front of her.

As always, his body vibrated with arousal as he continued to leisurely peruse her lithe form. A scowl materialized on his face when he suddenly noticed her swollen ankle. "What the hell happened to your ankle?"

"It is none of your concern," Ororo replied noncommittally.

"Anything that has to do with you is my concern," he retorted haughtily.

Ororo calmly rose, mindful of her injured ankle and sat up on the bed. "Really now?" Ororo lifted an eyebrow when he stood to his full height, still arrogant. "You lost the right to be concern about me a very long time ago, Forge."

For the second time she wished Hank would make his appearance and get the damn MRI over with so she can escape the sudden asphyxiating confines of the room. Forge was doing a great job of making her upset.

Forge's face fell somewhat at her icy tone. He wasn't expecting that, nor her words. "I will always be concerned about you, my wind rider."

"Please do not call me that," she rejoined scathingly. "You no longer have the right to call me by that name."

"Ororo," he said in a mollified voice. "Can you please give me a chance to explain?"

"Explain what?" She snarled.

Forge was taken aback. She had never spoken to him in that tone before. Was this his Ororo? Was this the same woman he came back for? "What has happened to you?" He asked, a bewildered look on his face. "The Ororo I knew never spoke like that."

"This Ororo is not the Ororo you left behind all those years ago," she countered. "I have grown up from the immature girl you had claimed to love and experience has changed me for the better."

"I see," he muttered. He raked strong, lean fingers through his hair. "I'm positive that's courtesy of your new man."

Ororo's eyes narrowed. How the hell did he come by that knowledge? However, before she could offer a reply, Hank came sauntering into the room. Without looking up from the opened folder he held in his hands, he said, "Are you ready, my beautiful weather Goddess?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Hank looked up to see Forge in the room. He was afraid of this happening. "Oh dear!"

Forge forced himself to break his gaze away from Ororo to look at Hank. "Just the nerd I was looking for."

Hank cleared his throat. He saw the look on Ororo's face and knew he had to get Forge out of the room immediately. Besides, should the Wolverine decide to come back to check on his mate, he may very well be furless by the end of the day. "Forge, can you please leave the room? I am getting ready to attend to my patient. If you need to see me, we shall meet later."

"Yes, of course. I came looking for you and met our lovely wind rider instead. But I can definitely come back later." Forge turned to Ororo. "May I see you later as well? I think we need to talk."

"We do not have anything to talk about, Forge," Ororo retorted bitterly.

"On the contrary," he murmured condescendingly. "I do believe we have a lot to talk about."

"Forge, please," Hank interjected, sensing the weather witch's slipping control. He needed to gain the upper hand on this situation at once or else risk two things, a drastic, dangerous change in the weather and his ass being thoroughly kicked by the Wolverine. "I do need to attend to my patient.

The mechanical man nodded, but not before re-focusing his eyes on Ororo. "We will have that talk, one way or the other, Ororo."

"Do not hold your breath."

Forge sighed as he retreated, already thinking of a way to get through to her. He wasn't about to give up, not so easily.

* * *

Jean slowly walked down the corridor leading to Charles Xavier's office. At the morose look on her face, one would think that she was a woman heading to the gallows. But it wasn't too far from the truth in summing up how she felt at that very moment. She felt like a woman who was doomed, a woman with little to no hope. As much as she was reluctant to get the task over with, she knew that this part was absolutely necessary to begin the healing process from the immense hurt and conflict her actions had caused.

However, it wasn't just revealing to her mentor of her connection to Forge and his return, but also what she had wilfully done to Logan. She had decided that if she was going to reveal all of her transgressions, she might as well lay everything out in the open and let the chips fall where they may.

Truth be told, her actions against Logan bothered her greatly. She knew it was unethical, immoral and dangerous to wilfully mess around with his mind, but she had gone and done it. She was overwhelmingly disgusted with herself once she realized that her actions of tampering with Logan's mind were unbecoming and went against everything Xavier had taught her. She had no excuse for that part of her behavior and frankly, she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Jean had replayed in her mind over and over again how she was going to broach the subject of her involvement in Forge's return and her immoral conduct in attempting to alter Logan's mind with Charles, but as she approached the door to his office, all thoughts completely fled her mind. As she raised her hand to knock on the oak door, her breath lodged in her throat, effectively cutting off her breathing. She struggled to regain her equilibrium and breathe again as she heard the Professor's calmly spoken, "Come in, Jean."

She expelled a deep breath in an effort to get the oxygen in and out of her body again. With trembling hands she turned the door knob, pushed the door opened and stepped into Xavier's dominion before closing the door behind her. The click of the door closing had somewhat of a final ring to it that she couldn't help but shudder.

Xavier looked up from the notes he was scribbling to see a petrified Jean standing just inside the closed door. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. His brows knitted together as he observed the woman he had always deemed a daughter, a woman who was genuinely trying to atone for her mistakes. They didn't have a scheduled session today, so he was in the dark as to why she would be in his office hanging on to her control for dear life.

He gave her a smile, motioning for her to take a seat in one of the two brown leather chairs in front of his antique oak desk. "Good afternoon, Jean."

Jean took a seat and closed her eyes, knowing very well that she may be homeless and jobless before the evening was upon them. "Do you have a few minutes, Professor?"

"Most certainly. What can I do for you?"

His question only seemed to further fill the redhead with fear. "I need to speak with you about some things of grave importance," she replied softly.

"I am all ears, my dear."

There was a tense silence as Jean attempted to get her thoughts in order. Charles waited patiently. "I know why Forge is here and why he came back," she blurted out hurriedly.

Charles was taken aback by that statement, but he retained his calm expression. He already knew why Forge was back as the man was projecting carelessly when he had arrived and he had caught a glimmer of his thoughts. He nodded for her to continue.

Jean lowered her head to stare at the floor beneath her quaking legs. After a few moments, she raised eyes shimmering with tears to her mentor. "It is because of me he came back. I..." she paused, struggling for breath. "I encouraged him to come back by telling him that Ororo was waiting for him and would welcome him back with open arms." The tears began streaming down her face as she continued. "I wanted to get Ororo out of the way, so I can have Logan's attentions back, but….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Charles. It is all my fault." Burying her face in her hands, she cried as she had never done before.

Charles felt completely helpless as he watched the complete breakdown of the woman who was in many ways his equal in mutant abilities. The sobs wracking her body were pitiful to hear. He wheeled around to where she was sitting and patted her shoulder, offering her some comfort. He reached into his suit jacket breast pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

Jean raised a face washed with tears to face Charles. It was now time for the hardest part. "And that wasn't all that I was responsible for." She took a hiccupping breath and lowered her head. She couldn't face the man whom she considered to be a father figure for her next confession. "I inexcusably tampered with Logan's mind too. I thought that if I can control him…"

"He will go back to showering you with the attention you have always craved?" Charles finished for her.

Her head snapped up to meet Charles' unwavering hardened gaze. Shame propelled her to turn her head away from seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you would want me to leave here immediately." Her apology was followed by another bout of tears.

Charles simply sighed before wheeling himself back to his desk. Steepling his fingers, he calmly said, "Jean, I already had knowledge of your actions in manipulating Logan's mind. However, I am surprised, for lack of a better word, that you would encourage Forge to come back under false pretenses."

She heard the censure and displeasure in his voice and it only served to pile onto the negative feelings she had been caught up in since her world came crashing down.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"Enough of the apologies, Jean," Charles chided. "You have to acknowledge that your actions have consequences and you have to accept the consequences as they come. Apologies, for what they are worth, would not go a long way in fixing the havoc your actions have heaped upon us all."

"Yes, Professor," she answered meekly. "I know that I have a lot to atone for and I have a huge role to play in mending fences with the ones I've hurt."

"Jean, it is my hope that what I am about to say to you go a long way in helping you heal and in helping you to rebuild the bridges you have burned." Charles waited to continue once he knew he had her undivided attention. "You need to dig deep within yourself to accept who and what you are. Your actions are not the actions of the woman I have had the pleasure in nurturing over the years. While your actions are irreversible, it is your responsibility and yours alone to figure out a way to mend the rift in this family. Your future relationships with everyone is dependent on how you will carry and conduct yourself from here on out. The task before you is challenging and difficult but not impossible, but it must be completed by you alone."

Jean paid rapt attention to the words the Professor was voicing to her.

Charles continued, "Contrary to what you may think, I am not going to throw you out or relieve you of your responsibilities here. However, I am going to place you on probation until I believe that we all can function as a single unit again."

"Thank you, Charles."

"What were you thinking, Jean?" Charles hissed.

Jean sighed. "I was thinking selfishly and cruelly," she answered vaguely.

Charles heaved a sigh. He had so much more to say to the misguided woman before him, but he wanted to tackle that in their next few sessions. "Jean, you had to have known that you had Scott's steadfast love and loyalty and he would have laid down his life for you at a moment's notice. The competition you have had with Ororo over the years has been completely unwarranted. You are both extraordinary women who have your own paths to lead in life and much to offer the world in your own ways. You unforgivably tampering with Logan's mind was reprehensible and unethical and I was and still am dismayed that you had no qualms about using your powers to hurt a member of this family. As for your action in luring Forge here, I must tell you that it was plain foolish. You did know that Ororo had overcome that heartache and she is not the type to look back and yearn for her past. You are in for a long, difficult trek back to redemption, my dear."

While it was difficult to listen and hear Charles' raw intense words, she knew that it was a necessary step in gaining clarity and perspective on what the road ahead was going to be like for her. "Thank you for giving me an audience, Professor. I most certainly will take your words to heart."

Charles nodded his head in acknowledgement, but he wasn't done with her. "For the record, I discovered the marker you placed in Logan's head when he came to me with complaints of feeling mentally imbalanced. He was beyond upset and it took a lot for Ororo and I to calm him down and prevent him from seeking you out."

Jean's eyes widened in fear. "Oh God!" She moaned, the ramifications of what she had done finally hitting her full force. What had she done? Did she truly expect the Wolverine to take someone tampering with his mind lightly? The man had a history of people manipulating his mind. She knew that better than anyone else. How could she have violated his trust by using her powers against him, doing the very thing that she knew he detested and knew that he wouldn't condone?

Charles looked at the woman who had and still possessed great potential and whom he had high hopes for. Unfortunately, allowing herself to be sidetracked by what he saw was her pettiness was going to cost her dearly. He heaved a sigh just thinking about the mayhem she had caused and the amount work it was going to take to repair the damage.

* * *

It has been two days since she was placed on the disabled roster by Hank. Ororo sat in her greenhouse on the recliner, Logan had moved into the structure for her after she had cajoled him into bringing her out into her sanctuary. After much grumbling, he had agreed, first moving the recliner from his bedroom into the greenhouse, then personally carrying her to the greenhouse with explicit instructions to "sit her sweet ass still and water the damn plants" from the recliner which will enable her to keep her leg elevated, as part of her treatment. As per Hank, the MRI had revealed that she had a rather serious ankle sprain. Hank had explained to her that the ankle consisted of three ligaments or connective tissues that connected bones and when a person had an ankle sprain, he or she more than likely had suffered a tear in one of the three ligaments. Unfortunately, she had a tear in two out of the three ligaments. The bottom line was that she would be sidelined for the next three to four weeks for recovery. During that time, she had to rest the ankle and continually ice the injury for twenty minutes every two to three hours. Additionally, the ankle had to remain compressed with the appropriate bandage and brace and she had to keep her leg elevated.

She was awaiting Logan's return with the bag of ice he went to retrieve for her ankle. She groaned attempting to find a comfortable position, as she controlled the miniature clouds providing nourishment to the various plants and flowers. Goddess, she hated being disabled. For a person constantly active, being inactive was quite sobering. She knew that she shouldn't complain much because her confinement hasn't been that bad, with Logan being super attentive to her needs and making sure that she was well taken care of. Leaning back in the chair, she continued to maneuver the clouds over her plants, when she heard the sound of the door opening. Thinking that it was her mate returning, she smiled and called out, "What took you so long, my love?"

"You haven't called me that in a very long time," came the gruff reply.

"Forge," she whispered in dismay. Goddess, she needed to get rid of him before Logan came back and there was bloodshed this day.

For long moments they stared across the opened space at each other. With one flick of her wrist, the miniature clouds disappeared and she quickly donned a mask of indifference. As she looked at him, she longed to flaunt her relationship and his failure in order to debase and humiliate him as he had her the night he had emotionlessly informed her that he had regretted their relationship and he wanted out of her life. But she refrained, knowing that she was above that sort of trifling behavior.

"I loved it when you use to call me that. I can get use to it again," Forge murmured, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Well, it was not meant for you," she replied coldly. "What do you want, Forge?"

He lifted his brows at her tone. "You have been avoiding me and I remembered telling you that we need to talk," he replied arrogantly.

"And I remembered telling you that we have nothing to talk about," she shot back.

"Ororo…" He began, reaching out his hands toward her in a soothing gesture, but she shook her head at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms not to come any closer to her and not to touch her. The last thing she needed was for Logan to smell his scent all over her.

"Forge, can you please leave? I am expecting company at any minute and I would appreciate it if you leave me be," she interjected.

Forge sighed and bowed his head. "Your new man, I suppose."

"Yes. And he is the jealous and possessive type, so for your own safety, please leave."

A long uncomfortable silence settled between them, before Forge said, "I'm sorry, Ororo. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"You are a little too late in that regard. Do you have any notion as to the degree of hurt you inflicted on me?" Her voice trembled with anger. How dare he offer her an apology now?

"If it makes you feel any better, it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Ororo laughed harshly. "Yes, in your words, a grave mistake and how you had came to regret being with me."

"I came back to rectify the wrong I have done to you," he said softly.

"Whatever you plan on accomplishing while you are here means nothing to me. I am now happier than I have ever been in my life and you are not going to get an opportunity to rectify anything," she retorted fiercely.

His jaw tensed and he grinded his teeth. His fingers were flexing as he held his arms stiffly at his sides. "Why the hell are you making this so hard? I am trying to apologize to you and see if there's a chance for you and I to rekindle our relationship."

She blinked several times and laughed shortly. "Please allow me to say this once, Forge. There is no chance in this lifetime that I would ever think about rekindling anything with you. The sun has set on what we may have had."

Forge took an intimidating step forward. "You are mines, wind rider."

"No," she answered simply. "I do not belong to you and I have asked you not to call me that name."

"The hell you don't," he roared, suddenly giving vent to the anger he had been trying to contain since he entered her domain. "I am not giving up easily. You are mines, wind rider," he railed, repeating himself.

"I am not yours and will never be," she said flinging her head back in an attitude of defiance that he had never seen from her before and it momentarily stunned him. The storm brewing in her blue eyes was also new to him.

When he regained his senses, he hissed, "Who's the bastard you're with now?"

She remained silent, refusing to answer his question. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing whom he, in his warped mind, undoubtedly saw as his competition.

Her silence seemed to anger him even more. He brought his enraged face within inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath hitting her face. Ororo's eyes whited over, effectively telling him to back off. "Please leave, Forge. I have already allotted you more time than is necessary. Good bye."

Two sounds simultaneously reverberated in the stillness of the room, the unmistakable growl of the Wolverine and the bag of solid ice hitting the floor. Two pairs of eyes spun to see an infuriated Wolverine. The muscles of Logan's jaw were working furiously and his body was taut with barely constrained rage. His gray eyes held a demonic gleam as he took in the scene before him.

What happened next, seemed to have happened in a blur and Ororo had never seen anyone moved as fast as Logan did as he yanked Forge away from her and plastered him to the nearby wall. His forearm was like an iron bar across Forge's neck. He was barbarously fearsome and his eyes blazed into Forge's face with feral blood lust. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't end yer life right here, pretty boy," he growled.

The next sound that echoed throughout the building was instantly recognizable and sounded the death knell for the unsuspecting tinkerer. _Snikt!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yet another difficult chapter for me. I hope I pulled it off.**_

* * *

 _Snikt!_

The distinctive sound of metal protruding from Logan's arm reduced Forge to a state of utter paralysis. The sight of the glinting adamantium blades of Logan's free hand before his very eyes went even further and filled his panic-stricken mind with thoughts of a quick painful death. If he was a lesser man, he had no doubts that he would have embarrassed himself by losing control of his bodily functions. He instead trembled nervously and attempted to swallow, but Logan's forearm against his neck prevented any such movement. Logan relaxed the pressure on Forge's windpipe, giving the mechanical man an opportunity to speak.

Forge eyed the unstable man before him and unsuccessfully tried bravado. "You wouldn't dare kill a government employee."

Logan laughed, a guttural sound, but there was no mirth in his blazing eyes. ""Ya wanna try me?" Logan stated roughly. "I've killed bigger and better than you. So, believe me, I have no qualms 'bout killin' ya right here and now fer darin' ta touch what is mines."

Logan was livid. He was on his way back to 'Ro when his nose twitched at the unfamiliar scent of foam resin and sulfur he was picking up as he made his way to the greenhouse. Then came the angry words of a man exclaiming that 'Ro was his. His blood boiled to epic proportions upon hearing that and he had all but ran to the greenhouse, moving stealthily in order to catch his prey off guard. Forge's fatal mistake of invading Ororo's space and railing in her face was his undoing. His bestial half awoke, focused on the other male currently closed off in a room with its mate. As his beast rose closer to the surface, Logan's thinking became more irrational, his only intent was to get to his mate and let it be known, in no uncertain terms, that he was prepared and he would defend what is his. With a fearsome scowl marring his rugged face and the growl sitting in his chest, he fiercely made his presence known.

"Who the hell are you?" Forge squeaked out.

"Ya're 'bout ta find out, bub."

The sound of Logan's voice and the violence practically radiating off his rigid body told Ororo that he was borderline feral and it wouldn't take much for him to fall over the edge. It was enough to snap her out of her daze. She tentatively called out to him. "Logan?"

He growled. She called out to him again.

"Ya ok, darlin'?" His voice was hoarse and harsh.

"I am alright, love," she answered softly, calmly. "Can you please put your toys away?"

"Hn." He grunted and slowly retracted his claws, his eyes never leaving his target. Moving swiftly and with a threatening look, he released the tinkerer and was at Ororo's side. His eyes quickly scanned her, assessing her to make sure she was fine.

Forge slumped to the floor unceremoniously and in obvious relief, gasping for air and holding his neck. Recovering quickly and knowing of the precarious position he now found himself in, he scrambled to put some distance between himself and the maniacal man who fixedly kept him in his sights, ready to pounce. Forge immediately took up a defensive stance, ready to defend himself against the angry animalistic man. Staring into the frantic eyes of the fuming feral, realization dawned. There were no more questions as to who this predator was.

So this was the new man, Forge thought, shooting a disdainful look at the Wolverine. He silently fumed. Couldn't she have done better than this…this animal? She was too elegant, too beautiful and too good for the likes of this uncivilized, unstable animal. This was his competition? He laughed inwardly.

"You damn bastard," Forge said with cocky assurance. He turned to Ororo. "Rory? Are you alright?" Then he made the mistake of moving too close to Ororo. Logan's ferocious roar shook the glass panes of the structure. The sound was so ominous, so deadly, that Forge jumped back. Before he knew it, Logan's fist shot out and buried itself in Forge's stomach with a sickening thud.

The proud mutant maker doubled over at the waist, clutching his stomach. Mercilessly, Logan grabbed him by the collar, jerked him upright and planted another fist squarely in Forge's stomach. Brutally, Logan dragged him a few feet and shoved him to the floor, immediately following him down and straddling his chest.

"Stay the hell away from her. She don't want nothin' ta do wid ya." His face was an inch away from the shaking Forge and his words were gritted through his teeth. "Stay away. Ya got that, bub?"

With a lethal Wolverine bearing down on his chest, the maker was rendered immobile. "Get off of me," Forge said with misplaced courage. "You're damned crazy." He struggled but couldn't budge Logan.

Logan slowly eased a clawed fist closer to Forge's face. "Ya wanna find out just how crazy I can get?" Logan taunted.

Forge laughed nervously. "What the hell is your problem?"

Logan shrugged negligently. "I could gut ya right now fer all the hurt ya've ever caused her."

"Get the hell up off of me," Forge persisted, though his voice wavered and he began perspiring profusely. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me, pretty boy," Logan drawled, lowering his clawed fist to Forge's face.

"Call him off Ororo!" Forge screamed as Logan pricked his skin with the tip of a claw.

"Logan!" Ororo cried, incredibly fearful that he would deliver on his threat to kill her ex-fiancé. "Please!"

With the slightest movement, Logan moved his clawed hand and rammed it into the floor, mere inches away from Forge's face. The blood drained from his face as the metal gleamed.

"Ya will lose ev'ry time ya bet wid me." With derision, Logan retracted his claws, stood up and stepped over the whimpering, inert man. He went back to Ororo's side, casually draping a possessive arm around the top of the recliner.

Ororo looked up at him, a well-groomed brow lifting. "You know I could have handled him myself."

Logan snorted. "Yeah, well, why should ya when ya got me? Besides, I had ta let him know, 'Ro."

She rolled her eyes at his macho tripe. He saw her exasperation with him and knew he had cross the line with the extra show of testosterone. Dammit to hell, when he had seen Forge's close proximity to her, something inside of him had snapped and every single hurt that the inventor had inflicted on her had bum rushed him, clouding his mind with nothing but sweet revenge. It was as if he could see every tear his mate had ever shed at the hands of Forge and he wanted, no needed to make the maker cry. It was his way, the only way he knew. No one hurt a member of his pack without paying the price. He had a right to seek retribution on behalf of his mate.

When Forge's words staking a claim on her had pierced his hearing, he knew that all bets were off and he had to let the mutant maker know that he was infringing on the Wolverine's territory. Ororo was his. Hell, he had been alone and unhappy for too long and Ororo was his first chance at real happiness in what seemed an eternity. She belonged to him. The struggles he had to overcome to make her his and admit his love to her was testament to that, so he'll be damned if he allowed someone like Forge to slither in and take that away from him.

Forge was ignorant of the fact that he had committed two grave offenses against the Wolverine. First, he had hurt the Wolverine's mate, and second, he had trespassed on the Wolverine's territory. For those crimes against him, his beast was bloodthirsty.

Ororo saw the murderous, yet pensive look on his face. She could all but see his thoughts running across his forehead. She gave him a small smile, letting him know that although Forge had hurt her greatly, there was no need to inflict bodily harm on him as retribution. Besides, beating up Forge wouldn't change anything because at the end of the day, she will still belong only to the Wolverine and nothing would ever change that.

Forge stood up, his smirking eyes never leaving the feral. He dusted his pants off before looking at Ororo warily.

"Ororo, thank you."

She leveled him with heated eyes. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For calling off that animal," he said, gesturing towards Logan.

Logan growled, his fists clenched at his sides to keep from smashing them into Forge's smirking face. "Ya're on thin ice, bub."

"There is no need for you to thank me, Forge. As a matter of fact, you should be thanking him for showing you mercy," Ororo replied tersely.

Logan grunted, pleased at his mate's words.

Forge winced. Again, he was reminded that this was not the Ororo he left all those years ago. "So, I guess all of your newfound confidence is due to this…" he looked at Logan distastefully, "man," he finished lamely.

Logan's lips curled into a sneer and his knuckles continue to itch. "Ya're beggin' fer it, bub," he muttered.

Forge glared at Logan, his mouth set grimly as he chewed over the knowledge of the relationship between these two. "You know Ororo, you do have other options."

"Like you?" Logan snarled.

"I know what you want from her," Forge hissed. "I don't have any delusions about that. What you give her isn't what she needs. A woman like Ororo needs commitment, stability and longevity in a relationship."

"Like ya're the poster child fer commitment?" Logan barked sardonically.

"Do you think you have a claim on her?" Forge asked. He tossed a smirk Logan's way and then turned to address Ororo. "Do you honestly think that this man will give you that lifelong commitment you want?"

Logan erupted in laughter. This poor sucker just didn't know how things worked in his world. But he wasn't surprised, like everyone else, Forge underestimated and failed to understand the primal side of his nature. And that primal side was just about fed up with the maker.

Ororo leaned her head to one side and meticulously studied her ex. Again, it hit her how far and long she had come from the naïve girl who thought she was in love to the confident woman who knew she was in love. It was way pass time for her to put the man who was desperately trying to recapture something that never existed in his place.

Her silence spurred Forge on. "You're too good for this animal. He's not even worthy enough to kiss the ground you walk on."

The sound of metal releasing was grating. "Sonofabitch!"

"Logan," Ororo hissed. "Please." Her plea didn't go over well with his beast. He wanted to maim the jackass before him, who had the audacity to disrespect him and his relationship. However, the hardened glint in her eyes appeased him somewhat. He stepped back and let his mate handle her business.

Ororo turned to Forge, her eyes fiery. "Forge, I would like for you to listen carefully to what I am about to say to you."

She then turned to Logan, her eyes softening, begging him to trust her. "Logan? Would you please leave Forge and I alone?"

Logan's body tensed, his beast rising to the surface. Was she nuts? He wasn't about to leave her alone with this threatening male, especially when she was injured and vulnerable.

She continued to stare at him, refusing to back down from her request. His body radiated the tension he was feeling and she saw the uncertainty reflected in his eyes. She raised a brow, silently repeating her question.

"'Ro…" he began. "Ya can't expect me ta do that."

"I expect you to let me handle this matter." Her voice was calm, reassuring and he found himself weakening. Christ! Would he be able to deny her anything?

"Fine," he grumbled. "But any change in the weather and I'll be back ta filet machine man, here." He leaned down and pecked her lips softly, his eyes relaying the message that he wasn't going too far.

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Maybe you should go and get me another ice pack? I do not think my conversation with Forge is going to last very long."

"Yeah yeah." Logan stood to his full height and cast Forge a hostile glare. For added effect, he unsheathed the middle claw of his right hand in an obscene gesture.

Forge waited until the coast was clear before turning to Ororo. "Is he always so charming?"

Ororo, despite herself, laughed lightly.

The maker flashed her a bright smile. "Now, we can have a productive conversation."

"No. Now we can have our final conversation. I do not plan on repeating myself and I do not want any misunderstandings after this."

Forge's eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered his composure quickly. "How serious is it?" He asked.

She looked at him in confusion for a few moments before what he was asking sunk in. "That is none of your business."

"Apparently not that serious. I don't see a ring, so I can only assume that it's not that serious," he replied haughtily.

Ooro lifted her head slightly. "You assume a lot, Forge," she spat. "Not because there is no ring does not mean that there is no commitment."

"Commitment?" Forge scoffed. "Do you expect me to believe that an animal like him can commit himself to something much less someone?"

Ororo tilted her head to the side and assessed her ex-fiancé's demeanor. Typical Forge. Always casting judgment and thinking that he was above everyone else. Ororo laughed inwardly. If he only knew just how committed Logan was to her, his head would more than likely spin attempting to understand something that was beyond his comprehension. Like everyone else and even herself, Forge seriously misjudged Logan. They all thought that he was an animal, with no feelings, other than those of rage and pain. But they didn't understand that just as keenly as Logan felt rage and pain, he felt love. Logan had a soft heart, deeply buried beneath his gruff and tough exterior. Years of having pain inflicted on him and being abused had buried that unlimited capacity to love she knew he had. Forge and the others didn't and couldn't see past his exterior, so their reactions and judgments were always the same when it came to the man she loved.

'Ro sighed. It was time to finish the absurd conversation before she lost whatever patience she had left. "I do not owe you any justifications for my relationship with Logan."

"You cannot possibly love the savage," Forge grated.

"Oh but I do love him," Ororo replied with unmitigated intensity and conviction.

Forge looked at her for a few moments before dissolving in mirthless laughter. "What does he have to offer you?" He asked pretentiously. "Absolutely nothing but a few rounds in bed.

Ororo grew rigid, ready to lambaste Forge for his posturing. She shifted on the recliner, attempting to ease the dull ache in her lower back and then gave Forge her full attention. "Believe what you want Forge because I am not going to give you the satisfaction of countering your insinuations. Suffice it to say, I am content with what I have with Logan. In regards to you and I, that ship has sailed and sunk. You need to get over yourself and get over it, as I did. There is and will never be any going back for you and I. Please accept that and stop pestering me."

Her words said with an air of finality, brought Forge up short. Truth be told, they stunned him. Up until then, he had firmly believed that she was going to be back with him and nothing or no one was going to get in his way of reclaiming her. He was of the mindset that her new man be damned. Up until then, he had held out some hope for a reunion with her. Her body language and tone simply vanquished that hope. He studied her with sad eyes. He studied her with sad eyes. He saw and felt the atmosphere surrounding her charged with that same something that he had realized when he had first arrived. Immediately he was able to confirm that she did indeed radiated a huge amount of confidence and happiness. She exuded them to an extent that they were incredibly palpable and he felt it being in her presence. Truly gone was the reserved, inexperienced Ororo and in its place was the sophisticated, poised beauty sitting before him. It was official. He had completely lost her.

Great spirits! He didn't think that he could survive the knowledge that she was with someone other than him. His shoulders slumped in dejection. "So that's it, wind rider? This is how it ends?"

"It ended over eight years ago when you walked out on me proclaiming that you regretted our relationship."

"That was a mistake."

Ororo cocked a brow. "Your words, not mine."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they stared each other down. The only sounds audible were the sounds of nature outside the greenhouse.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," Forge said croakily, his eyes revealing the misery that was crushing his soul. "I loved you and I never meant to hurt you. I hope you believe that."

Ororo felt her heart softening a bit at his overall sad bearing. "That is all I have ever wanted from you Forge…an apology."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Forge. I had to in order to move on with my life," she answered simply.

"I want to wish you the best, but I would be lying if I actually do, especially after seeing the man you have chosen," he retorted.

"I can sit here for the remainder of the day and outline the finer qualities of Logan, but it would only fly over your head."

A sad smile graced his face. He was amazed that she had granted him forgiveness. He shook his head as his stupidity of all those years ago took its toll on him. As always, the events of his long ago screw up pained him. "You know, I came back hoping and believing that you have been waiting for me after all this time. I was ready to be the man you deserve this time around. I refused to believe that there was a possibility that you had moved on. But now I see that all that was in vain. I wish that I had the foresight to see then what I see now. If I can go back and change things between us, I will do things different and much better."

She uttered not a word and he studied her, gauging her reaction to his declaration. Seeing none, he said, "I hope he tells you how beautiful you are and cherish the rare treasure you are."

Forge sighed. He knew when he was beaten. The only thing left for him to do now was sulk off and lick his wounds. He tossed another sad smile at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it. Saying good luck was too trite, so he opted to walk away from her in silence, salvaging what was left of his pride.

Ororo heaved a sigh of relief after she was sure he had left the greenhouse. She was grateful that he chose to leave in silence and knew that she was seeing him for perhaps the last time. Just as well, because she didn't think that she was up to the task of keeping him and Logan out of each other's way. For the first time in Goddess knows how long, her heart felt light and she felt as if the last hurdle to her finally laying her experience with him to rest was finally cleared.

One hurdle cleared and one more remaining. She knew that the Jean saga still loomed over them all and sooner rather than later, they would have to face the music and confront that elephant in the room. It was a task she wasn't looking forward too for so many reasons.

Logan's gravelly voice brought her out of her disheartening musings. No doubt he was waiting restlessly for Forge to hightail it so he could get back to her. She smiled at the thought and couldn't help but think back to the confrontation that proved to be the turning point in their relationship. They had both came a long way in such a short time. She most certainly didn't think that showdown would have led to her being mated to the Wolverine and experiencing the best thing that could have happened to her. The brilliant grin she greeted him with told him in no uncertain terms that Forge was no longer an issue and in fact, was already a distant memory.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope everyone is doing well. I know I have been off my track of updating regularly for this story, but work picked up pace and I have been putting in some long days recently. Things have quieted down some, so hopefully, I'll have the time go get back updating regularly. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

Catching an X-man off-guard was highly rare, but catching a telepathic X-Man off-guard was unheard of, until now that is. Forge leaned against the doorjamb of the library observing the telepathic telekinetic that had lured him back to this spectacle under false pretenses. She sat in the trapezoid window seat, which was the focal point of this smaller library, gazing out the window, her legs were curled under her and she was clutching a pillow to her chest. She was completely oblivious to his presence, which led him to think that something was troubling the beautiful scheming woman. He didn't have to guess as to what was weighing so heavily on her, if the rumors he had been hearing were true.

Originally, he had decided to let sleeping dogs lie and leave the mansion without confronting her, but he had changed his mind, especially arriving at the conclusion that she was intentionally ignoring and avoiding him. Additionally, he couldn't stomach the fact that he, the genius inventor and scientist was duped by the bitch for her own selfish gain. He hated the fact that she had used his devotion and feelings for Ororo against him and ultimately made him look like a fool. He hated it that now, because of her, he was force to leave the mansion with his tail between his legs, with no way for him to save face and leave this place with his head held high. So yes, he had a score to settle with the redheaded bitch before he left this place for good.

During his stay, Forge had heard rumblings as he meandered through the mansion that the Wolverine sub-human, at one point, had a thing for Jean, but it never went anywhere. However, Jean had always made sure that he knew she was there, by encouraging the feral man's flirtations. Then in one fell swoop, it had all stopped and the Wolverine and Ororo had grown closer and were now devoted to each other. Jean, from what he had heard, didn't take kindly to the man shifting his attentions to Ororo and had begun engaging in outlandish behavior to come between the couple. Now, as a result of the redhead's roosters coming home to roost, she had lost almost everything, chief among them being her relationships with Scott and Ororo.

Forge knew that she was suffering greatly, her obliviousness was proof of that, and he was going to leave the school, knowing that she had gotten her just desserts. But his humiliation at the hands of the animalistic Logan was too much of a blow to his pride to let bygones be bygones. When he thought back to their conversations in which she was adamant that Ororo was very much single and hoping to reconcile with him, his blood boiled. She had played him for a sucker and he just couldn't leave that alone. His ego wouldn't let him.

Pushing himself away from the doorjamb, he gently closed the door and then cleared his throat.

Simultaneously, Jean jumped in her seat and swiveled her head towards the bionic man walking purposefully towards her. She didn't have to graze his mind to know that he was aware of everything. One look at him and she saw that clearly. Dammit! She was hoping to avoid Forge, hoping that he would leave and she wouldn't have to be confronted about her ill-fated plan that involved him being back here. From the looks of his posture and steely gaze, he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. It wasn't as if she didn't warn him. She had told him not to pursue Ororo because she was not single, but she had purposefully refused to divulge who Ororo was currently with. The bottom line was, she did try to warn him, so it wasn't her fault that he was foolish enough to actually go after Ororo. She sighed inwardly. Might as well get this over and done with too.

She leveled him with a defiant gaze, when he came to stand before her. Silently, she watched him take a seat on the opposite corner of the window seat. They faced off, both stubbornly refusing to utter a word.

Finally, unable to bare his gaze and his overall presence, Jean huffed, "I guess you want an apology?"

"Among other things," Forge replied frankly, folding his arms over his chest. He sure as hell wasn't going to feign ignorance.

"What do you want me to say?" Jean asked, flinging her hands out to her sides in vexation.

Forge raised a brow at her. Was she serious? "First, I want you to admit that you purposefully duped me into coming here."

Jean let her silence speak for itself.

"You damn well knew that Ororo wasn't single and hoping to get back with me," Forge rasped.

"Yes! Yes I did and I did warn you. Remember?!" Jean shouted. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and looked at the man across from her. "So now you know why I was eager to get you back here. You were the means to an end."

"An end that didn't see the light of day," Forge snorted. "You're lucky I didn't divulge your part to Ororo and her…animal."

"So why didn't you?" She asked casually. "What are you going to do now that you know?"

Forge studied his nails as if they were the most important things in the world. "You lost more than you bargained for, huh Jean?" He sneered. "You no longer have a husband and the Wolverine would never be yours."

Jean turned away from Forge, not wanting him to see how much his mocking aggrieved her.

"How does it feel to constantly be second best to Ororo?" Forge knew exactly how to hurt her. Since their early days together, he had always noticed Jean's irrational need to constantly one up Ororo. Jean had always fed off of the desire to outshine Ororo, but the twit didn't know that when it came to her and Ororo, there was never a contest. Ororo never had to try to gain attention because she naturally attracted it. Ororo never had to try to be beautiful because from her hair, to her eyes and to her smooth buttery skin, the woman was simply a Goddess. Jean had failed to realize that and it had led to her downfall.

His words hit her and hit her hard. Her heart clenched painfully.

Forge knew he had her if the small gasp she gave was any indication. He was going to teach her a lesson, a painful lesson. "You thought that I'll just tuck tail and run, didn't you? You thought that I'll give you a pass and leave once I found out that you are a liar?"

In an abrupt motion, Jean jumped up from her seat and tossed the pillow she was clutching to the floor. She faced Forge, her hands on her hips. Ever defiant and her eyes hot with anger, she cried, "What about you? Ororo would never be yours. How does it feel to know that she's screwing someone else other than you…someone less refined than you."

She wasn't without her weapons. Just as he knew how to hurt her, she knew how to get her licks in on him too. All she had to do was mention something damaging to his vanity and she had him. And she knew that mentioning Ororo sleeping with Logan, someone whom she was sure Forge thought was beneath him was the perfect blow.

Forge jumped up, his face contorted with anger. Moving closer to her, he snarled, "Shut up!"

Jean, unperturbed by his anger, mimicked his action earlier by studying her nails. "I did tell you not to pursue her when you arrived. It isn't my fault that you ignored my advice and went after her. I hope you got what you went looking for."

"You're such a bitch, Jean. I never thought that I'll ever think about you along those lines," Forge shot back.

"It was so easy to bait you. You are so pathetic."

Forge laughed mirthlessly. "Pathetic? You want to talk pathetic? There is nothing more pathetic than a woman trying all sorts of tricks to get a man that would never be hers." He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. The nerve of this bitch attempting to turn the tables on him.

Jean's chin went up a notch. Furious, she glared at him.

Forge continued. "You would never be able to walk in Ororo's shoes. Despite what has happened between the both of us, she is still a far more superior woman than you could ever dream to be. Oh yes, you are a beautiful woman, but you would never ever hold a candle to the wind rider. I use to think that maybe that was something you were unable to understand, but now I see that you always knew what we all did and that is why you would always try to sabotage Ororo. But the joke is on you Jean. You were finally exposed and I hope you get exactly what is coming to you."

Forge breathed hard and looked at the woman he once had held a measure of respect for, with disdain.

"Go to hell, Forge," Jean seethed. She contemplated using her abilities to wipe the floor with him, but she looked at him and decided that it wasn't worth it. Like her, he was defeated.

"I hope Ororo has finally seen you for the bitch you are," Forge roared. "She deserves a better friend than you."

They both face off like combatants, ready to continue their battle. They were so consumed in their war of words, that they were both unaware of the bespectacled man that entered the room into their fray.

"Which one of you care to shed some light on what's going on here?" Scott inquired calmly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two occupants.

Jean and Forge turned around at the same time to see Scott casually leaning against one of the tables in the library, intently watching them.

"Scott?" Jean whispered, her hand flying to her chest. She hadn't seen him this up close since the entire fiasco in which he found out exactly what she had been up to. She had only seen him from a distance, as he had been hell bent on avoiding her like the plague. She didn't blame him. She had hurt him beyond belief. Although she loved him and suspected that he still loved her, she knew that any chance of reconciliation was slim to none. Forcibly, she relaxed her posture, but not her hostility.

Forge turned to Jean and raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to answer her husband. "You want to answer your husband Jean?"

She knew he was taunting her, challenging her to tell the truth.

"Well?" Scott asked impatiently. "I want to know why there's a screaming match between the two of you."

Jean knew that once the truth about her role in Forge's return and the reason for the return was reveal, then the final nail would be hammered into the proverbial coffin of any hope or chance, as minute as it may be, in getting back with Scott. However, she was attempting to get her life back on track and she had no other choice but to tell the truth. Besides, if she didn't, she knew Forge will be all too happy to divulge exactly why they were arguing.

She took a deep breath and turned to her estranged husband. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Uhmm…Forge and I were discussing why he came back after all this time."

She heard Forge's snicker and glanced over at him. Judging from the impassive look on his face, she knew he was tired of their game and was seconds away from telling all.

Forge's mouth formed a grim line as he turned to Scott. Offering a fake tight smile, he said, "I doubt that your _wife_ ," he began, putting emphasis on the word wife, "will tell you the truth. So, please allow me to enlighten you, Cyclops."

Scott simply lifted a brow and trained his eyes on Forge.

Forge barely spared Jean a glance as he laid out the entire saga for Scott. "So you see, Scott, your _wife_ enticed me to come back by making me believe that I had another shot with Ororo. All, so that she could muscle in on that feral nightmare."

Scott remained silent as Forge told his story. He showed no reaction to what he was hearing because, truth be told, he wasn't surprised about anything that Jean did anymore. He wasn't surprise to hear that she encouraged Forge to come back, in hopes that he would keep Ororo occupied and give her an opportunity to secure Logan. Scott shook his head. He just simply didn't know what to say anymore when it came to Jean. This pretty much solidified his decision to file for divorce. He had spent a considerable amount of time in reflection, coming to terms with the fact that his marriage was over. Although, he still loved her and knew that he would forever love her, the trust and loyalty that he had foolishly thought were solid foundations of their relationship, no longer existed. It was time to close the book on this painful chapter in his life and move on. He simply had to let her go and chuck up this entire experience to a lesson excruciatingly learned.

Jean offered no retorts throughout Forge's retelling, waiting for the censure from Scott. She attempted to get a read on his thoughts, but stop herself, knowing that he would know exactly what she was up too. However, surprisingly, no censure was forthcoming when he turned to her, but his words were no less scathing. "Congratulations. You've sunken even lower than I could have imagined."

With that parting shot, Scott turned on his heels and exited the room swiftly, intent on beginning his search for a divorce attorney.

Jean's body became taut with anger when she turned back to see the infernal smirk on Forge's face. "You bastard!" She seethed.

Forge shrugged negligently. "I've been called worse. No one makes a fool of me and get away with it. Don't cross me again, Jean."

"You know, I can wipe the floor with you if I choose. But even that is too good for the likes of a useless loser like you," Jean huffed, growing more antagonistic with each passing second.

"If you're going to label me a loser, then I guess that puts us both in the same boat."

"Go to hell." She pushed the words through her teeth.

His lips compressed into a hard, thin line. "I'll see you there, I'm sure."

He took a threatening step towards her, but his tall frame froze when he saw her take a defensive stance. He was no fool. He knew that she could destroy him if she so chooses. Her eyes flashed furiously and her cold words also gave him pause. "You don't want to go down that road."

Forge immediately put distance between them, going to stand by the door. "Whatever," his steely voice vibrated across the room. "I sure as hell don't need this. You've lost everything and that's enough of your comeuppance for me." He turned the knob and opened the door, but before he could walk out, he turned back to Jean and gave her one last retort. "If I were you Jean, I'll get a good divorce lawyer." He didn't wait to hear her response if any, but simply walked out the door, closing it with finality.

* * *

Forge left the mansion three days later, claiming that he needed to get back to his "real life". Quite a few of the mansion's occupants of course knew better. On the day of his departure, he looked so forlorn, that Ororo actually felt a stab of pity for him. Logan, on the other hand, was so happy to see the inventor leave, that it took a great amount of restraint for him not to do cartwheels up and down the mansion halls. Jean also was relieved to see him leave. The goodbyes to the Cheyenne ranged from politeness to abruptness. And since his departure, many could feel and see a clear difference in the air throughout the mansion.

"Shouldn't you be resting your ankle?"

Ororo looked up from the piles of unanswered mail that littered her desk, to see Scott walking into her classroom, settling himself in one of the students' chairs. He looked a bit haggard. There was a shadow of beard on his chin. His cheeks looked gaunt and she could clearly see the fatigue on his face.

She gave him a dazzling smile in greeting. "You sound like Logan."

Scott's face scrunched up into a look of displeasure hearing that. He held up his hands and shook his head. "Oh good God, no! Don't ever say that again. Better yet, don't let anyone hear you say that."

Ororo laughed good-naturedly. "I was under the impression that the two of you were buddies now."

Scott grimaced. He figured that Logan would mention their 'meetings and discussions' to her. "Buddies? No, ma'am. He and I would never be buddies, but we've buried the hatchet, so to speak."

"That is good to hear. I want us to heal and live as we are supposed to."

He squirmed in his seat. Ororo didn't miss the telling action. "Well...uh…that is one of the reasons I'm here. We need to talk, 'Roro. We haven't talked at length about all the upheaval in our lives."

He believed that it was time for them to talk about the turmoil in their lives. He had been purposefully putting it off, only talking to Logan and the Professor. He told himself that he needed to get his anger at Jean and at the entire situation under control. But that was his bullshit excuse. The truth was, he was too much of a coward to face her, the one person whom he knew had his back through thick or thin. He couldn't face her, knowing that he was guilty of upholding Jean's behavior and allowing it to get so far as to hurt her. He simply had to man up the courage to face her and apologize.

She nodded in affirmation, knowing that he was right. They needed to discuss things, no matter how painful it would be. "I know brother. I know you were hurting and needed your space and privacy. I knew that you would come to me when you were ready."

"Thank you for that," Scott replied softly. "I had to sort a lot of things out." He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair in vexation. "She hurt me bad, 'Roro. Real bad."

"I know she did. And I am sorry that she felt that she had to go down that path. I am mostly sorry that you are in so much pain."

Scott sighed and got up to go stand before the picture window, looking out at the grounds. He turned his head to her, appearing to gather his thoughts. "I need to apologize to you Ororo. In a way, I endorsed her behavior and it eventually led to you being hurt. You didn't deserve it and for that I'm very sorry."

Ororo was clearly taken aback. "What? You have no need to apologize Scott. Jean's actions were of her own free will, not yours."

Scott shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to accept what Ororo was saying, but still amaze at the forgiveness readily given by this woman. "She has hurt you too, 'Roro. I know you won't admit it, but I know she did."

Ororo closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, the hurt she was feeling at Jean's betrayal was laid bare for Scott to see. "She did hurt me," Ororo whispered. "I trusted her and to have her betray that trust was very hard to accept and still is to an extent. She has also hurt Logan in ways that were unthinkable."

Scott nodded before turning back to continue looking out of the window. He knew all about how Jean unethically manipulating Logan's mind.

"But you need not apologize for her actions. We were all victims of her schemes."

Silence reigned for a few moments, then, "I'm going to file for divorce."

Ororo was expecting something along those lines, but to actually hear the words voiced out loud, it still took her by surprise. She had known it was a possibility, but a part of her had hoped that both he and Jean would eventually work their problems out. It now looked like that wasn't coming to pass.

"I do not know what to say."

Scott turned away from the window to face her once again. "There's nothing to say. There is no coming back from what she's done. It's better for everyone that I move on."

"Have you thought this through?" Ororo asked gently.

"It's been the only constant thing on my mind. And believe it or not, Wolverine gave me some sage advice."

To this, Ororo raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Yes, I know. I can't believe I'm uttering the words Wolverine and sage in the same sentence." He laughed lightly before continuing. "He told me to take my time and do what was best for me."

Ororo smiled softly. Her Logan was something else. "I am very pleased that the both of you have been…civil to each other."

"Yeah, well. He's not all that bad. Once you get by the rudeness, crudeness and anger," Scott replied. "But if you ever utter a word of what I just said to anyone, I'm going to deny it."

She laughed, feeling good that they were finally getting everything out in the open. "I shall keep your secret."

After a long bout of silence, Scott heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't know how much she knew about Jean and Forge's doomed alliance, but he was about to spill on what he knew. "Logan's advice wasn't the only thing I used to come to my decision."

Ororo's brows knotted in confusion. Did Jean do something else stupid? "What are you talking about, Scott?"

"I take it that you spoke with Forge before he left?"

Ororo groaned. "Please, do not remind me. My conversations with him were not pleasant and it had taken a great deal of effort to keep Logan from killing him."

Scott nodded in understanding. "Well, I had the luxury of walking into a screaming match between Forge and Jean." He muttered his soon to be ex-wife's name in disgust. "I found it quite enlightening."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You'll never guess what they were arguing about."

"I would rather you tell me, Scott," Ororo replied. "I really do not want to play guessing games when it comes to Jean and Forge."

"I don't blame you," he muttered. "Well, according to Forge, Jean lured him here by telling him that you were single and pining away for him, wanting to get back with him."

"What?!" Ororo cried. "You have to be joking!"

"Afraid not, sis. And there's more. She wanted Forge to keep you busy so she could continue to work her charms on Logan."

"Goddess!" Was there no end to Jean's treachery? How many wrongs did they have to endure before something was put to right?

Ororo reclined in her chair, careful not to upset her ankle. She stared disbelieving at Scott. "I cannot believe what you are telling me, Scott."

"Believe it."

"What in the Goddess' name was she thinking?" Ororo voiced angrily. "She had to have known that her plan would have backfired."

"I don't think that she cared."

Ororo asked one of the questions that were uppermost in their minds. "How do we all get back to where we were before?"

"Do you honestly think that we could all put this behind us and go back to how we were?"

Ororo grunted. "I do not hold any illusions of us returning to the happy family we once were. There has been too much pain inflicted for that to happen. But we have to hope that we can get back to being the cohesive unit we were. If we do not, then we have failed in a part of our lives' work."

Scott lowered his head, knowing that she was right. When he lifted his head, it was with great clarity in his eyes. "Things around here are going to be turbulent for a while, but I believe that we'll get back on track. We just need to stay focus."

"We have survived everything thrown at us so far, so I have no doubts that we will get back on track."

Scott began walking to the exit slowly. When he stood in front of where she was sitting, he stared down at her for what seemed like endless moments. A trace of a smile lifted one corner of his mouth, before giving her a slight nod. Silently, he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Ororo to ponder if she was indeed being too optimistic in believing that time healed all wounds.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound was like a gunshot ringing out in the stillness of the room. Jean looked up from the book she was engrossed in to see Scott drop a stapled document on top of the oak desk in front of the leather chair she was curled up on. Jean's eyes flew to the document. ACTION FOR DIVORCE. Jean's heart immediately lodged in her throat and her emerald eyes bulged. She dropped the book she was reading and reached for the document with trembling fingers. Her greatest fear was now realized. Although she knew that this was a route her marriage could have traveled, she had refused to believe that it was possible. That Scott could have gone to this extreme was something she strenuously denied. Now, denial was futile and she had no choice but to face her worse nightmare.

Tears pooled in her eyes and began running down her cheeks as her gaze darted back and forth between a silent Scott and the document. She replaced the document on the desk and stood, her feet taking her towards the room's bay window. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything through her tears. The last time she had seen Scott was when he had walked into the room during her argument with Forge. That was a few weeks ago. She was hoping that that time had blunted some of the renewed animosity he had held for her. Apparently that wasn't the case now that she was being served with divorce papers.

"So this is how it ends?" She croaked.

"What did you expect Jean? You expected me to say all is forgiven and take you back with open arms?" Scott replied indifferently.

"No," she gasped. "I…I…I thought that we could have salvaged our marriage. Go to counseling, work it out. Whatever it took to get back what we had."

Scott for once had decided to do what was best for himself. It was time for him to be selfish for once. He was no longer going to be the sucker who refused to deal with his problems head on. After weeks of internal reflection, doubts and vulnerability, he had decided that divorcing Jean was the only way to put an end to the pain and dismay that was engulfing not only him, but the residents of the mansion. He could no longer go on feeling as if everything inside of him was not broken and he had no need to fix it. Their little utopia had been destroyed and was transformed into a world of doom and gloom. Their bond had effectively been broken and he knew that her actions had forever changed the landscape of their lives. He knew that he had to rid himself of the poison that Jean and her behavior had become, a poison that threatened to consume him. Thus, divorce was the only option. He was going to end this knowing that he was a good, loyal and trustworthy husband to her.

He peered at her through his ruby quartz glasses. She was the woman he had fallen in love with at first sight, the woman he had given his name too, the woman he was more than willing to lay down his life for. Looking at her now, he could clearly see that she was no longer that woman. Somewhere along the line, something inside of her had changed and she had morphed into someone no longer recognizable to him.

"I think too much damage has been done for us to get back what we had. And to be honest, I just don't trust you anymore."

She turned to face him. "Can't you give us another chance? Can't we work this out?" She asked pathetically.

He was shaking his head before the words were completely out of her mouth. "You hurt me, Jean. You also hurt Ororo, Logan and believe it or not, you've hurt the dynamic of this family," he replied spreading his arms out in front of him. "I loved you, loved you so damn much. I gave everything I had to you, but it wasn't enough. Why?"

And that was the question that had continually plagued him. Why had she effectively destroyed all that they had worked so hard to achieve as a couple? He needed to know why she had inflicted this kind of pain and damage just to get what she wanted.

"Why?" He repeated, plowing both hands through his hair, then covering his face with them, dragging them down over his eyes, nose and mouth before letting them fall listlessly to his sides.

"Just stupid, I guess," she gulped.

He sighed in exasperation. "Bullshit, Jean."

She turned widened eyes on him. It was still shocking to hear him utter such profane language. She knew that she had drove him to the usage of such language, if that night he found out what she was about was any indication.

Lowering her eyes, she began. "I…I…wasn't thinking clearly, Scott. Looking back now, I know my actions were dangerous, foolish and extremely spiteful. I have taken responsibility for all I've done." She raised her eyes to see how he was responding to her confession, but he remained impassive. "There is no defense for what I've done."

Scott shook his head, not satisfied with her answer. "Just answer the damn question, Jean."

Jean sighed, suddenly tiring of dodging his answer. She turned back to look out the window, unable to look at him as she answered his question. "I wanted attention, Scott. I've always craved it. When Logan first arrived and began flirting with me, I liked it. It showed me that I was still able to gain a man's attention, even if I was committed to you. Logan's flirtations became a constant in my life and when they stopped, I didn't know how to deal with it." She paused to take a deep breath. "I wanted back his attention at any cost. And I…I found myself doing anything to get it back. I wanted both worlds. I wanted the excitement of being chased and the passion that came with being married."

"At any cost?" Scott repeated. "So those costs were trying to seduce Logan, screwing with his mind, tossing our marriage out the window, hurting Ororo and luring Forge here?"

Her heart clenched and her head dropped in shame as he outlined every horrid thing that she had done in the past few months. "I'm not proud of what I've done," she mumbled.

Scott snorted. "Yeah right. I'm sure you would have continued with your sick games if you weren't caught."

"That's not true," she protested weakly.

"You had no qualms about hurting everyone to get what you wanted. What it comes down to is that you are a selfish, insecure, jealous woman. You wanted Logan because Ororo had him." He eyed her closely and saw her body go rigid as he hit the nail on the head. He unleashed on her without mercy. "From the very beginning, you were always in competition with Ororo, always trying to best her. I've always thought that it was all about Logan, but once I got to thinking, I realized that it was your misplaced desire to be better than Ororo that drove you to do what you did."

She remained silent and Scott plowed ahead. "I thought that you would've long ago realized that there was no need for you to compete with her because you were a beautiful and wonderful woman in your own right. But you were too blind to see that. You allowed your envy and resentment for Ororo to cloud your judgment. So don't give me that bullshit story about your liking Logan's attention was the reason you caused the havoc you did. Don't insult my intelligence, Jean."

His words lanced her straight through the heart. Hearing aloud what she had recently admitted to herself was painful. She elected to remain mum, letting her silence speak for itself.

Scott could only shake his head and hope that she would finally see the devastation that resulted from her selfish actions. He looked across to where she was standing and had to resist the urge to go to her and hold her. Despite everything, the feelings he still held for her tugged at him. "There was no need to be jealous of Ororo or anyone else for that matter. But your own warped sense of entitlement made you throw all of it away and now you have nothing."

Jean's heart was shattering piece by piece, but she refused to show it. She took a shaky breath and assumed the same detached air he was showing. "I realize what my actions have cost me and I'm paying the price."

"I never thought that you and I would end up here. But, here we are. I realize that I shoulder some responsibility for how our relationship turned out and I've come to terms with that." He sighed then turned towards the door. At the door, he paused to toss one final knife into her heart. "You had it all Jean. Congratulations on throwing it all away for nothing. Please do the right thing and sign the divorce papers."

"Scott!" she cried, cramming a fist against her mouth. "I love you, Scott, always have and always will. You were always enough for me, please believe that!"

Scott didn't even pause to answer or acknowledge her impassioned plea as he closed the door softly behind him.

She stood as though she had grown rooted to the floor, staring after the figure of her husband as he disappeared through the door he came through earlier. The click of the knob as he closed the door behind him held an undisguised air of finality. She thought that her feet would be too heavy to move, but somehow, she managed to drag her suddenly lethargic body over to the seat she occupied earlier and plopped down. Burying her face in her hands, she released the tenuous hold she had on her emotions and the tears began to flow in torrents. Deep, harsh sobs tortured her body as she finally came to terms with all that she had lost.

* * *

 _Baby's into running around_

 _Hanging with the crowd_

 _Putting your business in the street talking out loud_

 _Saying you bought her this and that_

 _And how much you done spent_

 _I swear she must believe it's all heaven sent_

 _Hey boy you better bring the chick around_

 _To the sad truth the dirty lowdown_

"Taught her how to talk like that. Who…I wonder who gave her that big idea," Logan bellowed, singing along with the music blasting out of his satellite radio. He stomped his foot and whistled to the remaining lyrics as he fine-tuned his precious motorcycle. He was enjoying some free time before his mate returned from a conference she had attended with Xavier and Scott. His day was going good, until the faint scent of ginger and roses floated to him. He immediately took up a defensive, intimidating position and swore softly.

He had been successful in avoiding her for the longest and he had no doubts that Chuck had told her to avoid him as well. For 'Ro and Chuck he had denied his true nature and suppressed his extreme desire to seek the redhead wench out and confront her. And there were no doubts in his mind that if he had confronted her as he had wanted too, his claws would have done all the talking. Yes, he felt that wrathful and an immeasurable amount of disgust for her. How dare the conniving bitch screw with his mind? What he wanted to do to her when he had found out the depth of her scheming was illegal and it had taken a vast amount of self-control not to pursue her and end her life.

So he had stayed clear of her because he still felt his beast's all-consuming desire for vengeance. Now, here comes the bitch with a stupid and unbelievable level of gumption daring to approach him.

As she entered the garage and invaded his space, she saw his eyes, eerily bright, following her as she cautiously advanced to him.

Jean was no fool. She knew what she was up against and the risk she was taking by daring to venture into the Wolverine's lair. She licked her suddenly dry lips, knowing that this was going to be a tough battle. His feral eyes perused her derisively and she had no choice but to duck her head away from his intense stony gaze.

When she braved a glance at him, it was with a pitiful plea. "Please, Logan. Let me explain…"

"Take a one way trip ta hell, toots," he snarled in reply. "Save the damn theatrics. They ain't gonna work wid me."

"Please, just a few minutes of your…"

His roar was deafening, startling her in her tracks. "I ain't gonna tell ya again, Red. Get the hell away from me and leave me alone."

She was either all kinds of stupid or crazy when she chose to take a seat on the stool he kept next to the table. Logan's eyes narrowed in incredulity. Obviously she was choosing to ignore his warning. He took a few subtle whiffs to get a better read on the stupid woman before him. Anxiety and fear permeated the air around her. His eyes never left her as he went to turn the radio off and stood tall, folding his arms across his massive chest.

A low rumble made its way up his throat and he let it loose. "Ya have ta be nuts comin' here knowin' how much I wanna gut ya."

"All I want is to apologize to you," she started. "I was wrong to do what I did."

"Go sell that bullshit ta someone else, Red," he hurled back at her. "I ain't interested in anythin' yer triflin' ass is sellin'."

She turned on the waterworks and the crocodile tears began to flow down her face. Logan looked at her. If his disgust for her didn't consume him at that moment, then he would have laughed at her sad attempt to sway him. "Why did you stop wanting me?" she asked unsteadily. "What happened to make you stop wanting me?"

Logan continued to stare at her and it was at that moment he realized that he was really seeing the real Jean Grey for the very first time. Sure, he had her pegged for what she truly was before everything happened, but he knew that he had never had the opportunity to truly see the real Jean she cleverly kept hidden. Until now. He was positive that he had a disbelieving look on his face. Yep, she was definitely one for the loony bin.

"I…I…" she broke off and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Logan. What I did to you was…wrong and I…"

"Wrong?" He barked callously. "Wrong? Ya gotta be kiddin' me. What ya did was way past wrong. Ya manipulated my mind. Ya tried ta turn me inta yer puppet, hopin' ta con me inta screwin' ya and leavin' 'Ro."

Jean visibly stiffened as he threw the truth into her face. Meekly she continued, "I know you wanted me, Logan. But for some reason you decided to go to her."

Logan stalked over to where she was perched on the stool and bent over her, forcing her to lean back. His face was pure menacing fury, as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Get this through yer telepathic head, I never wanted ya. She was the one I've always wanted. She's all the things ya ain't, Red and will never be."

Jean forged ahead unwisely, a crazy need to know why he had stop lavishing her with his attention. "I know you had to have felt something for me, Logan. You can't just let feelings like that go overnight."

"Fer a telepath, ya're a damn idiot. There was nothin' between you and me ta let go. We both played a game, with our own rules. Like I told ya before I got fed up wid the game and the chase stop bein' what it use ta be. Ya could never have given me what Ororo gives me. Ya could never fulfill my needs like her."

Jean in a show of an utter lack of common sense extended her hand imploringly to touch him. Logan's jaw hardened with rage and he maneuvered away from her touch. "I was…am enough woman, just as Ororo is ."

Logan let out a roar of mirthless laughter. The sound was harsh in the stillness of the garage. "Ya will never be able to measure up ta a woman like 'Ro. Not even if ya practice fer the rest of yer miserable life. Ya see, Red, where ya're selfish, connivin', petty and spiteful, 'Ro is selfless, sincere, valuable and kind. Ya don't have a snowball chance in hell of ever bein' a woman like 'Ro."

His aim was to attack her vanity and hurt her. He couldn't hurt her the way the Wolverine desired, but he can sure as hell hurt her in other ways. He knew he was successful when she went ballistic.

"You really are a sonofabitch, Logan! No wonder everyone only looks at you like an animal, a disgusting filthy animal!" She paused to take a breath and then continued to rail against him. "You can say whatever you want, but I know you wanted me too and given enough time, I would have had you…" she stopped abruptly, clicking her mouth shut as her anger caused her to reveal what her true intentions were, thus inadvertently showcasing her lack of repentance.

Logan shook his head. He had just about had enough of this bitch and her obvious mental imbalance. Outwardly, he showed a calmness even he wasn't aware he was capable of, but inwardly he was seething with a desire to sink his claws into her chest. Choosing to smother his urge, he replied, "Ya're obviously sick, so I ain't gonna waste anymore of my time wid ya. Ya had it all, Jeannie. Ya have amazin' mutant abilities, ya're beautiful, ya live in a damn mansion and ya have e'vryone carin' 'bout ya. But fer whatever reason, ya feel threatened by 'Ro, but ya was ta stupid ta see that ya had no reason ta feel that way, cause 'Ro loved ya like a sister and was willin' ta go ta the ends of the earth fer ya." He paused, thinking about how much of his confrontation with Ororo in this very garage to reveal. From the look on her face, he decided to keep his trap shut. Jean was never going to realize the depths of the feelings everyone around her had for her. And he had his doubts as to if she truly did care about anyone but herself.

Logan speared her with intense gray eyes and he watched as the tears ran down her face and something akin to understanding seemed to finally take hold in her addled brain. Her gaze fell beneath his powerful stare, but he raised her head by tilting her chin up with his thumb and index finger, so she had no choice but to look into his face. "It'll be in yer best interests ta let go the jealousy and other shit and move the hell on wid ya life. And stay the hell away from me and 'Ro!"

They glared at each other over the span of several seconds. He took in her deflated posture and the defeated air around her. Then muttering a litany of curses, Logan stalked away from her. He shot her a fulminating glare before he stamped his way to the exit and slammed his way out of the garage.

She turned on the stool, watching as he stalked across the room and slammed his way out. Lowering her face in her hands, she cried, knowing that Logan spoke the undeniable truth.

* * *

 _The Song referenced in this chapter is called The Lowdown by Boz Scaggs. The lyrics are courtesy of Google Music Play._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ororo's and Jean's throw down. It was a lot easier to write than I thought. No duking it out with powers though._**

* * *

The gloves were now off and it was show time. She had came home from the mutant rights conference at the United Nations in the city with Charles and Scott, to find a fuming, fiercely growling Logan. It had taken a considerable amount of effort to get him to calm down and disclose what had him in said state. She had calmed him just enough for him to grunt out the highlights of his dispute with Jean. Once the details of his altercation with Jean were revealed to her, Ororo had decided enough was enough. She was no longer going to handle Jean with kid gloves, letting her think that all was forgiven. It was time to give the redhead a dose of reality, something she seemed to have been lacking for a long time now.

Outrage was the first emotion to grip Ororo while hearing the specifics of the altercation from her mate. It was now quite apparent to her that Jean had either refused to learn her lesson or simply just didn't give a damn about redeeming herself. Knowing what she did now, Ororo had a feeling that it was the latter, although she desperately hoped that it was neither. However, the nagging voice pricked her at the back of her head, urging her to settle the score between them once and for all. She heeded the voice, deciding to put an end to the misery still shrouding the mansion.

It was with that resolve that Ororo cornered her once best friend, the woman she had known and loved like a sibling, in her Biology classroom after her last class. She strolled into the room and slammed the door, heralding her arrival and gaining Jean's attention. Ororo stood just inside the closed door, angrily examining the woman who had hurt her and the people she loved beyond belief. Jean's heart tightened painfully as her troubled eyes grazed over the woman observing her. This was the first time she was seeing Ororo one on one since the entire debacle in the recreation room. Like everyone else, Ororo was hell bent on avoiding her. Until now. She had an inkling of what had propelled the weather Goddess to her this evening and she instinctively knew that after this encounter, there would be no chance at recovering any part of the relationship they once had. Finally, unable to engage Ororo's steady gaze any longer, Jean guiltily dropped her eyes to the pop quizzes scattered about her desk.

Silence reigned as Ororo walked purposefully, albeit a bit gingerly, to take a seat at one of the student chairs directly in front of Jean's desk. Pursing her lips, Ororo coolly leaned back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest, mimicking an action that was patented Wolverine.

"I know that you must hate me, Ororo," Jean began when Ororo's overwhelming presence became too much for her to ignore. "I don't expect any sympathy from you or for you to forgive me for what I've done."

Blank eyes stared back at her. Jean took a deep breath and tried her best to keep the gaze of the aggrieved weather witch.

"I know that what I did was…bad, but..." She paused when Ororo lifted a well-groomed brow at her, channeling another Wolverine mannerism.

Jean sighed and started over. "I know that there won't be anything I can say or do to make all that I've done go away. What I did to you, Scott and Logan was unethical and wrong. All I can do is lower my head in shame and offer you all my apologies and try to make it up to you all somehow."

She braved a glance at Ororo, but was further dismayed to see indifference and impassivity staring back at her.

Tears formed in her eyes fully knowing that Ororo wasn't having any of her apology. But bravely, she continued, knowing that she had to let everything she had kept bottled up over the years out. "I would live the rest of my life knowing that I've permanently hurt the people who loved me deeply."

Ororo blinked once, twice, three times, in an effort to resist an eye roll. Calmly she crossed one leg over the other and continued her silence.

"I could sit here and offend you by telling you that I never meant to hurt you, but I won't. For quite some time, my jealousy towards you has been festering and it finally manifested in what I did." She paused, gasping for breath as tears rolled down her seemingly hollowed cheekbones. "Plain and simple, Ororo, I wanted what you had and I wanted to cause you pain. Everything came to you easily and you've always had the love and admiration of everyone here. You were placed on a pedestal and loved unconditionally by Charles, Scott and Logan. I have never had that directed towards me and I became jealous and wanted to bring you down a peg or two, knocking you off that pedestal."

"When I saw that Logan was interested in you and showered you with attention, I was hurt and confused. Like all the other men here, he couldn't see me after he started noticing you. I needed a way to get Logan to refocus his attentions on me. I needed to show him that despite everything, I was and will always be the better woman out of the two of us. Yes, I loved the attentions he gave me. The flirtations and everything else too."

"Oh God...Ororo...Oh God..." she struggled to take proper breaths. "Me wanting Logan was…was…Oh God, please Ororo. Believe me. I wanted to feel that desire and feelings only he could bring. I wanted to feel what you felt." Jean stopped, taking deep breaths to prevent herself from choking. "I refused to believe that he could have given up on me so easily and didn't want me anymore. His love for you was…is so evident, that I wanted it for myself by any means."

"I used my powers to try to use him to get what I wanted. I…" Her eyes widened as the gist of what she had just said finally rang a bell in her addled head. She clutched her head and shook it, unable to admit what she had essentially done to Logan. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she chanted frantically. " I…I…was going to use him against his will, coerce him to do what I wanted. I don't…I don't know... That's not me. It's not who I am. Please believe that…believe me."

"And Scott…I know I hurt him so badly. He was…is a good man and didn't deserve what I did to him. He loved me and I took that for granted." She sighed deeply, trembling under the heaviness of her admissions. "I virtually abused his love for me and…and…I knew that I had a very good thing and I threw it all away…threw it away and now I have nothing…nothing."

"Ororo, please believe me. I'm so so so sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself and of the place where I've taken us all. I regret that I've hurt all of you. Please please forgive me." She implored emotionally. "I don't know what to do now. I want to fix this, but don't know how. Scott wants a divorce. Logan wants me to stay away from him and I know that any chance of a friendship between us is dead."

At this Ororo lifted her brows as to say 'you think?'

Tears ran unchecked down the redhead's face, leaving salty tracks as she implored Ororo to forgive her. "I'm sorry, Ororo. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please. I beg you, please forgive me." Unable to take Ororo's censoring stare, Jean lowered her head to her forearm lying across the desk. Her shoulders heaved as the sobs wrung her body viciously.

Ororo sat still, watching her one time best friend succumb to the weight of the humiliation and guilt that her actions had resulted in. But all the time she was saying her piece, Ororo wondered if this was another one of Jean's games. Was she being properly contrite with her confession? Was she genuinely remorseful? Could she accept her apologies at face value? Too much hurt and pain had been inflicted for her to give Jean the benefit of the doubt freely. It all came down to trust and sadly, she just didn't trust the telepath anymore.

Ororo slowly stood, expelling a gust of air through her lips. It was her turn now. Her heart was heavy and her shoulders were burdened by what she knew she had to do to heal the pain, not for herself, but for Logan, Scott and the entire mansion. It was time for her to release the emotions that had suffocated her for the past couple of months. She was beyond weary of keeping a tight lid on her emotions and beyond weary of worrying about what would happen should she release those emotions.

She gazed down at the bereaved woman before her, resisting the urge to offer her comfort. Ororo cleared her throat, compelling Jean to raise tear stained red eyes to her. In slow measured tones, Ororo said, "You assumed a lot about me, Jean. Like you assumed that I would just step aside from Logan's attentions and let you have a clear path to him. Even now, you assume that I would turn the other cheek, take the high road, forgive you and let things continue as if any of this never happened. However, quite frankly, I am not going to take the high road this time around and be a martyr for benevolence and let you get away with what you have done. Your actions were destructive and are going to have far-reaching ramifications for all of us for a very long time."

Jean's teary eyes widened, stunned at Ororo's less than compassionate words.

"Contrary to what you believe, Jean," Ororo continued, her hands going up in the air as she finger quoted the word believe. "Everything has never came to me easily. I have always had to fight and work hard for what I have accomplished."

Jean lowered her eyes in shame. Of course she knew of Ororo's history, knew of the hardships the Nubian beauty had encountered and overcame.

Ororo looked at the one woman whom, despite everything, she still loved. "Do you have any idea of the magnitude of the damage you have caused?" She suddenly bellowed. This behavior was so unlike the serene, self-assured woman that Jean stared at her wide-eyed, disbelieving for the second time in less than a minute.

"You were loved Jean. My brother loved you unconditionally. I…," she said smacking her chest for emphasis, "loved you as if you were my blood sister." At this, Jean burrowed her chin further into her chest, unable to meet Ororo's penetrating gaze. "But your own selfish desires and your disregard for those who loved you sent you down this path.

"I have always had the feeling that you very much enjoyed and encouraged Logan's attentions. It was so easy for me to dismiss them and desperately believe that you were not that kind of woman. That your love for Scott would conquer it all. But you proved me wrong did you not?" Ororo continued unsympathetically. "When I went to Logan and pleaded, actually fought with him, to back off and respect your relationship with Scott, he mentioned that you were not as innocent as you portrayed yourself to be. Even then, I refused to believe it, until that evening I caught you in his room attempting to seduce him!"

Jean's brows furrowed upon hearing this. Everything mentioned by Ororo seemed to have flown over her head, expect the part about Ororo and Logan's confrontation. "It was you?" Jean gasped. "It was you…you were the one that told Logan to stop pursuing me?"

"Yes, I was," Ororo replied insolently, her brows rose in challenge. She took stock of the critical look on Jean's face. Apparently, she still didn't get it.

"Why?"

"Why?!" Ororo barked, sounding a lot like the Wolverine. "Why?! Because you were married! You had a marriage to secure and vows to honor! Are you kidding me right now, Jean?" She asked incredulously. "Did you not realize that Scott was upset and felt disrespected while you encouraged another man's flirtations and attentions? Did you not consider his feelings? Of course you did not in all of your selfishness!"

Jean lowered her head in further embarrassment. She had nothing to say, as she couldn't combat that blistering riposte.

"The hurt that you have inflicted on Scott and Logan was unthinkable. The two men I love, you have hurt them without any regard for the consequences because your self-centeredness dictated that you could have a free pass to do what you want. Your vendetta against me resulted in what we are all caught up in now and you expect me to forgive you?" She finished on a harsh laugh.

Tears began streaming down Jean's face again at Ororo's searing words. Despite all the bleakness she was currently facing in her life, she had held a ray of hope that the dependable loving Ororo she knew would be able to forgive her and hopefully provide her with some kind of light in all of this darkness. She should have known that everyone had a breaking point, even dependable loving Ororo.

Ororo continued relentlessly. "Your claims of loving Scott were false, because you have no idea of what love really encompasses. If you did, you would have been able to see how this tore Scott up. Love, true love, is when you always think about how your actions would affect your partner. It is when you put your partner's needs and interests far ahead of your own. You let your partner know that no matter what, you will be there for him, helping and caring for him, not hurting him."

The emotions she had suppressed for so long spewed forth words that were indicative of the deep hurt she carried inside and they left no doubts as to where she stood. The weather outside was in sync with its mistress' outpouring of her feelings. Her voice was steady, as she was driven by the need to reveal to Jean just how much her actions had changed their lives.

"Was it worth it, Jean?" Ororo asked deprecatingly, heedless of the rumbling thunder. Her heart was aching, but she had to let it out. "Was it worth it to direct all of your hatred towards me? Did you get any fulfillment out of your twisted crusade against me?"

Jean can only shake her head wordlessly as her emerald eyes continuously glossed over with tears.

"You knew what Logan went through before he came here to us. You had a glimpse of what was in his head and the mess that was left there for him. You knew that he was a victim of manipulation and control, yet you had no reservations in attempting to do the same thing to him. Then to entice Forge here under false pretenses…." At Forge's name, Jean's head snapped up and her eyes widened. How in the world did she ever find out about that?

Ororo cocked a brow at her. "Oh yes, I knew about Forge and your ill-fated plan luring him here under the charade that I was here pining away for him and wanted him back. I guess you did not think that one all the way through did you?"

"No. It was a stupid plan," Jean mumbled feebly.

"No kidding!" Ororo shot back. "What was your hope where Forge was concerned? Did you hope that he would sweep me off my feet and I would toss Logan aside and ride off into the sunset with him? Or did you hope that Forge would wreak so much havoc between Logan and me, that our relationship would never stand a chance and end before it started?"

Jean's face fell and Ororo knew she had hit it on the head. "Even now, you refuse to take responsibility for your actions. You…"

"I do. I do take responsibility for my actions," Jean interjected miserably.

Ororo unfazed by her interruption, continued. "Earlier you said that what you did was bad. Then you corrected yourself saying that it was unethical and wrong. Do you not get it Jean? What you did was beyond the pale. You knew better and you were taught better, but you chose to disregard what you knew and was taught. That was not bad, it was disgraceful. "

"I am not sorry for being this harsh with you. And yes, I did hear every single word you said and although I think that you were trying to be convincing, I am sure you think that your words were in earnest. But you and you alone must deal with the damage your indifference and selfishness has caused."

"It is so sad that you could not see that you and I are both wonderful women who were blessed with wonderful gifts. I have no idea where your grudge against me came from and I am not going to wrack my brain attempting to find out. What I do know is that I have always held you in high regard, always wanted nothing but the best for you. There was never any need for a rivalry or your hatred towards me. Our lives were never meant to be a competition, but were meant to be used for the greater good. Our lives were meant to help and heal, not hurt and divide."

"You have completely changed the way I saw our sisterhood. You know I am not one to put myself in positions where I know I will end up hurt. But here we are. I was…am hurt, by someone I never would have imagined would be capable of the deeds as you were. I simply do not see myself forgiving you anytime soon. Eventually, down the road I will, but not at this time."

With those words, Ororo walked over to stand directly in front of the distraught telepath. "Do you see this mark, Jean?" She asked, bending over Jean, pulling the neck of her blue merino wool sweater down so that Logan's marking was visible to her. "Do you know what this mark means? It means that Logan and I are bonded for life. It means that until one or the other of us leaves this earth first, we will always belong to each other."

"Your machinations mean nothing because you would never be able to have what Logan and I have." She saw Jean visibly blanched upon hearing those words. Ororo retreated and stood tall once again, impaling Jean with an intense stare. "It is my sincere hope that you are able to emerge from this debacle a better and stronger woman and despite everything, I still want what is best for you and wish you nothing but the best. Please, for your and everyone's benefit, use your life to do good."

Turning silently, Ororo left the room, literally quaking. The undertaking of finally releasing all of the pent up frustrations, emotions and words she had kept in check for so long, hitting her full force. Jean watched her leave through water filled, burning eyes, knowing that the battle lines she had long ago drawn against Ororo were now erased and she was thoroughly defeated and was left exposed and raw. The proverbial bottom under her was already tenuous, but Ororo had hit her like the gale force winds she controlled, practically ripping what was left of the bottom out from under her.


	19. Chapter 19

She had to get away from the overpowering feeling of violence that threatened to consume her if she stayed another minute in Jean's presence. She waited until she was within the safe confines of her greenhouse to fully let go of her emotions. She had immediately made a beeline for the exotic plants section, where she sank to the floor and gave her emotions free reign. The thunderclouds that loomed over Westchester finally broke and gave way to torrential rain, bright streaks of lightning and frightening peels of thunder. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cried for the sisterhood that was now permanently destroyed. She cried for the hurt and pain so callously inflicted on those she loved. She cried for her family, knowing that its fracture would never be fully healed. She cried for the years of support and love she had readily and devotedly gave to Jean, only to be rewarded with her malice and scorn.

The raging storm outside pounded the glass structure relentlessly, but Ororo didn't care. She didn't care that she had seemed heartless in finally venting her true feelings and thoughts to Jean. She was just so damned fed up with the pain and anguish she was feeling and the constant need to put a lid on that pain and anguish. Her heart was heavy and the need to unburden herself finally manifested into the furor currently causing havoc outside. The level of emotional release was very atypical of her. Rarely did she erupt with the magnitude and ferocity as she had, but she had known it would have only been a matter of time. Like everything in life, once reached the boiling point, there had to be a release of the pressure and tension someway and somehow.

Ororo cried harder as the history of the friendship and sisterhood she shared with Jean moved through her mind with ease. And that was the hardest part for Ororo to accept, knowing that this woman whom she had shared everything with had betrayed and hurt her with such enormity. Jean was someone whom Ororo thought would never in a lifetime be capable of such dastardly actions, but she was so wrong on that account. Over the past few weeks, she had continuously berated herself for being fooled by Jean's façade of friendship and love, refusing to accept that she, Ororo Munroe, the prideful, collected, intelligent woman, had fallen for the redhead's tricks hook, line and sinker.

Well, the confrontation had proven to her that admitting Jean had hoodwinked her all these years was unavoidable. The more Jean had spoke, the more she had realized that she had no choice in accepting the inevitable. Additionally, learning of Jean's long standing vendetta against her for things out of her control and the awareness that Jean may not be as remorseful as she so eloquently waxed was the straw the broke the camel's back.

Could she forgive herself for grossly underestimating Jean? Could she forgive herself for putting herself in another position where she had ended up hurt? These were the pertinent questions she asked herself as she stood with shaky legs and walked over to the window. She slumped against the window, lightly resting her forehead on the cold pane of glass. She crammed a tight fist against her lips, in a useless attempt to stop crying, but it didn't stop her azure eyes from overflowing with tears that flooded over her lower lids, coursing down her mahogany cheeks. They further dampened the strands of cloud-colored hair that tumbled around her head in heedless disarray.

She had been optimistic that the team would eventually get back on track. That optimism had all but vanished after Jean's revelations, especially the revelations about her. The depth of Jean's deception was like a stunning knockout blow and for the first time, Ororo felt doubts about her prospect for the team's recovery creep up on her.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before the Wolverine tracked her down, but still she released herself from the negativity and agony that had shrouded her heart and the mansion and its residents for the past few months. The war that Jean had declared on her was finally over, if this afternoon's events were any indication, but Ororo didn't feel any satisfaction from the victory she had scored. In fact, she felt hollow and battered.

She didn't turn from the window when she heard her mate busting through her sanctuary and roaring her name. "Storm! What the hell is…?" The words died on his lips when he took in her disheveled state. Dejection, pain, confusion and exhaustion immediately lashed his enhanced sense of smell when he saw her. Logan was at a loss as to who or what could have reduced his 'Ro to this state.

His beast roared inwardly, immediately wanting to seek out the guilty party and sink his metal friends into him or her. Instead, he squelched the urge and the man stepped forward to do one of the many jobs as dictated by the rules of being in a relationship. Opening his arms wide, Ororo unsteadily walked into them. They automatically closed around her, rendering the comfort and love she so desperately needed. He was soaking wet, but she didn't care and in fact tightened her hold on him. He ghosted kisses across the crown of her head, while telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Come on baby, don't cry. Ya know how much I hate ta see ya upset," he rasped.

After a few minutes of quietly sobbing into his wet flannel shirt, she lifted vulnerable, sad eyes to him. "I shall be fine, my love."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I wanna know whose ass I gotta kick," he replied, smiling crookedly.

'Ro heaved a sigh and step away from his embrace. Despite being wet, she immediately missed the warmness of him. She collected herself as best as she could in her current state. The torrential rain and thunder ceased and was replaced with light sprinkling showers.

"I was in the Danger Room, when Chuck told me ta get ta ya, babe. I was worried when I saw the damage outside," Logan said, a bushy brow cocked. "So?"

'Ro grimaced. Now that she had her emotions under control, the consequences of her letting go were about to come to the forefront. And with the holidays so close. "I guess that I will have to see Charles about the damage." Groaning, she lowered her head and softly said, "Jean and I finally had our confrontation."

Enough said. The severe weather and her appearance made sense. They had talked at length the evening he had informed her of his and Jean's exchange. Ororo in turn, had given him a glimpse into the agony she was in at the loss of the woman who was once her best friend and what she had done. He knew she was exhausted with suppressing that pain and he knew it was only a matter of time before she blew her lid.

He deftly worked the buttons of his shirt free, peeling the wet fabric off his body and tossed it aside. He toed off his boots and worked himself out of his wet jeans, leaving them in a puddle on the floor as he stepped out of them. Gloriously naked, he slowly walked over to her and enveloped her from behind so that her back was plastered to his naked front.

"Feels good," she murmured, his heat soothing her and beckoning her to him.

He kissed the side of her neck. "It'll feel better if ya get out yer clothes too, darlin'."

She turned in his arms, looping her slender arms around his thick neck. They clung to each other, enjoying the feel of each other. Neither spoke, nor moved. His body was strong and warm and offered her its usual security.

"I pretty much said goodbye to Jean today, Logan," she sighed pitiably, leaning her head against his hairy, warm naked chest. "I had to unburden my heart in order for us to move on and properly heal."

"I'm sorry, darlin'."

Ororo moaned. "It does not help that I still feel that she has bamboozled me all these years."

Logan frowned. "Come on, 'Ro. Ya can't beat yerself up over that. Ya were a true friend ta her. It ain't yer fault that she turned out ta be the person she is."

"I should have known better, Logan. After Forge, I promised myself that I would not put myself in a position where I would be liable to get hurt." She exhaled loudly. "So much for that promise."

"First of all darlin', the Jean situation and the Forge situation are different. Ya had no reason to believe that Jean would stoop so low and hurt ya the way she did. Forge, is another story all tagether." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Ya can't compare the two in that regard."

"I should have sensed her animosity towards me," Ororo mumbled. "I trusted her and she repaid me with hatred and disdain."

"Not yer fault, baby. From where I'm standin', Jean had everybody conned, even good ole Chuck."

Logan ran his hand down the length of her back, spreading heat through her in his wake. "Look, darlin', Jean is her own woman just as ya are. Ya're not responsible fer her anymore than she's responsible fer ya."

She knew he spoke the truth. She was in no way responsible for Jean's chosen path. But still…she felt like a fool.

Logan's next words made her wonder if they were bonded to each other psychically as well. "Ya're not a fool fer believin' and trustin' her. Yer a wonderful woman and it's a damn shame she couldn't see that in ya she had support, love and a lifelong friend. If ya ask me, Jean is the fool in all this."

"She told me that she was jealous of me and wanted to knock me down off of my pedestal." She looked up at Logan with confused eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to have the respect and love of my family?"

Logan closed his eyes as her depressing words pierced him. Damn that redhead bitch for doing this to all of them. He looked down in her eyes, so full of confusion and hurt. He had to erase that look, knowing that if that look took hold, then they would be in for a world of lingering doubts and pain. "Babe, ya are who ya are and nothin' ain't gonna change that. People naturally flock ta ya 'cause ya care 'bout their wellbeing. Ya give yerself ta people freely, with no pretense and ya don't look fer anythin' in return. Ya're one of a kind and ya don't have ta try hard ta get anybody's respect or love. One look at ya and people can't help but give them ta ya."

His words went straight to her heart and his arms tightened around her, reassuring her and dispelling any and all remaining doubts she had.

She eased herself away from him and stepped out of her ballet flats. Next she unsnapped her dark blue skinny jeans, peeling them off along with the blue merino wool sweater and tossed them on the floor to join his clothing. She stood before her mate in her light blue lace bra and matching thongs. She looked into his eyes and immediately shivered at the heated gaze he was leveling on her.

"How much damage did I cause?" She asked distractedly, closing the distance between them.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he answered, tracing his thumb along the soft fullness of her lips. "I'll take care of it."

She smiled softly at him. The first genuine smile she had graced him with since he joined her. "Thank you. You are so good to me."

"My job, darlin'," he rasped. "Ya good now?"

She knew exactly what he was asking. He wanted to know if she harbored any more doubts about her relationship with Jean. "Oh, I am good, bub," she answered, causing him to chuckle. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping you would make me feel even better."

"Is that so?" He asked as he divested her of her underclothes.

"Oh yes, my warrior."

He pulled her flushed against him before he bent down and his lips caressed hers softly and gently. Ororo felt the constrained desire behind it and wanted it all at that very moment. She wanted feral and primal. She wanted the Wolverine. "Do not hold back from me, Wolverine," she purposefully goaded, calling out to his beast. "Give it all to me."

His deep gray eyes slowly morphed into the black fathomless pools of the beast. His low rumble told her that he had heard her call and he was not going to deny his Goddess what she wanted.

* * *

Loneliness, hopelessness, dispiritedness would adequately sum up the feelings currently coursing through her body. She had played Russian roulette with her life and as luck would have it, she had dealt herself the deathblow. Yes, the other shoe she had been waiting for had indeed drop and she had been the one to drop it with a solid thud that left its mark. There were decisions and consequences and she was finally paying the cost of the calamitous consequences for her very bad decisions.

The satisfaction she was so sure that was forthcoming in her crusade against Ororo, never materialized and she was now soundly defeated. That immense pleasure she was hoping to feel in destroying Ororo and bringing her down a couple of notches and taking what she wanted from Logan, only came to be in the form of immense grief. Karma was indeed a bitch and a merciless one at that.

They had all asked her if it was worth it to lose everything and she can now unequivocally admit to her lonely soul and shattered heart that there was not one ounce of worth in it. Her friends hated her and her husband wanted a divorce. But, what else did she expect after following through on her ill-fated plans and damning the consequences. She had no choice now but to deal with the penalties and face them head on. The Professor had told her that she was in for a long and difficult road back to redemption and she had more or less refused to take it to heart. After the experiences she'd had with Scott, Logan and Ororo lately, she was now taking it to heart, finally realizing how true the Professor's words were.

Jean stood from the chair she had occupied throughout and after Ororo's tongue lashing and slowly made her way to the windows in the back of the classroom. The torrential rain, deafening thunder and lightning dancing in the sky let her know that Mother Nature's heart was heavy and she was grieving alongside her daughter. A look at some uprooted trees, fallen branches and objects scattered across the torn up lawn indicated to her that Ororo's anguish was profound.

Suddenly, a bright bolt of lightning struck the ground just outside to windows where she was standing. At that very moment, Jean felt an incredible sense of awareness overtake her. It was as if Mother Nature herself was reaching out to her, beckoning her to shed the weight and stench of all her misdeeds. She had no choice but to submit to Mother Nature's demand and she lowered her head into her trembling arms and cried with her former best friend, everything she had done and loss finally hitting her full force. The burden became so much for her to bear that she had no choice but to succumb to the weight of it all and fall to her knees, clutching her head, willing the pain and hopelessness to go away.

For how long she stayed there in that position she didn't know, but numb knees told her that it was obviously a while. Dropping on her behind and curling her legs under her, Jean rubbed at her swollen burning eyes. She heaved a shuddering sigh, suddenly feeling light and unburdened. Her spontaneous release had gifted to her the clarity she had desperately sought in order to come to terms with the current state of her life. It had also given her insight as to the actions she needed to take in order to rectify the situation and finally grant her family the peace it needed to heal. With the Christmas holidays less than two weeks away, it would be the perfect opportunity and time to give them that gift. And the upcoming New Year will definitely be a new start for them and for her.

She maintained that position as she contemplated everything that she would need to get done if she was going to redeem herself and finish what she had started. There was only one way for her to mend the chasm she had created and for the first time in her life, she was going to be selfless and do what was right for others.

Sighing, she stood, her legs trembling, knowing that her decision was the right one and her actions from here on out were going to be difficult and challenging. As Charles had told her, she and she alone must complete it.

Returning to her desk, she reached down to where her attaché case was lying on the floor and pulled out the document Scott had dropped on her desk a week ago. She had purposefully put off looking at it, unreasonably hanging on to a shard of hope that this was all a horrible nightmare and none of it was real. Common sense, however, dictated to her that this was very much real and was indeed happening.

Her eyes glossed over with tears as she read the caption. Scott Summers - Plaintiff vs. Jean Grey-Summers - Defendant. The standard language of the divorce papers continued, residence, date and place of marriage, whether or not the marriage was performed by a clergyman. When her eyes scanned the clause that asked whether or not there were any children of the marriage, the big fat NO sent a pang through her chest. Her failure to have children with Scott was another casualty of her selfish desires. She had no doubts that Scott would have made a wonderful father.

Continuing to read through the document, she finally reached the section that asked about the grounds for divorce. He had chosen the simplest one of them all in New York State, the irretrievable breakdown in their relationship. She was grateful for that, as he could have used one of the others and set out to embarrass her, revealing all she had done to impair their marriage. Finally, in the end, he requested that the marriage be dissolve and that whatever marital property they had acquired be equally distributed. He had also indicated that he wasn't seeking any form of support from her and wanted nothing from her. In short, he wanted a clean, uncomplicated, uncontested divorce. She smiled wobbly, realizing that that was so much like Scott, always wanting things done in an efficient organized manner.

The final two pages of the document was the Affidavit of Defendant. It was what she was suppose to sign, in which she agreed to all the terms of the divorce Scott's attorney had outlined. She pushed air out through puckered lips. This was it. Reading every single word of the document finally hit home that this was the endgame. Again, she marveled that this was really happening and she had brought all of this upon herself. One truly did reap what they sowed.

She needed to set her plan in motion as soon as possible and in order to get started, she had to leave the mansion's grounds. With Charles' FOH ban still in effect, she was going to need the help of someone whom she could trust and who didn't despise her. Settling the document on the desk with trembling hands, she reached across to pick up the telephone and dialed Hank McCoy's extension. After gaining Hank's consent to help her, she stood and gathered her things. As she walked out of the classroom, her mind was set on enlisting the help of another to finalize her plans. With a final glance out of the window, she noticed that the rain, lightning and rain had ceased and was replaced with light sprinkling showers. _Hopefully, a good sign_ , she thought. Smiling to herself, she silently thanked Ororo for giving her the push she needed to accept the consequences of her actions and finally helping her to see what she needed to do to begin the healing process. Inadvertently, Ororo had given her the light in the darkness she was seeking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, we've arrived at the end of this story. What was originally a one shot morphed into this. I would like to extend my gratitude to all those who have received this story well and all who've favorited, reviewed and followed. Your reviews, believe it or not, have helped me tremendously. I tried to wrap this up the only way I saw it panning out. For all the damage Jean has done, I saw her decision as the only way to begin the healing process. I hope you all feel good about the ending as I do. Until the next story, I hope everyone stay safe and enjoy your lives and families.**

 **A/N: The words in italics represent a sort of flashback.**

* * *

They were already well into the second month of the New Year and things were indeed looking up for. The Friends of Humanity and its anti-mutant rhetoric had tentatively tapered off for the moment, leading him to lift the ban he had in place for the safety of everyone under his care. The school was receiving more donations and grants than ever before and the applications for new students were increasing and the number of students set to graduate in another three months were at a record high. However, as Charles was pleased with all of this, he, at that moment, couldn't help his contemplative mood.

He had awakened this morning pensive and it had only increased as the day progressed. And his brooding was threatening to get the best of him. He rarely second guessed himself and unfortunately this was one of those rare instances he did. He couldn't help but think that he was betraying Jean by moving so quickly to fill the vacancy her abrupt departure a few days before Christmas had left. After all, she had been with him since she was a young girl and he saw her as a daughter. He was still reeling from her decision to sever all ties to the X-Men.

He gently laid _The Rebel_ by Albert Camus that he was attempting to read on his desk then wheeled himself across to the cathedral windows of his office. There was no use in trying to concentrate on reading the book, as his thoughts were centered on Jean and the rest of his children.

Jean had left like a thief in the night and only he and Hank were the only two members of the team privy to her plans. Being who he was, he of course knew that everyone in the mansion tentatively viewed her departure as the tide turning from the gloom and doom that had covered the mansion over the past few months. It was a refreshing change and signaled a new beginning for many who greeted her exit with a huge sigh of relief.

Charles' feelings towards losing the powerful telepath and telekinetic were ambiguous. On one hand, he was happy to see the genuine smiles and good-natured feelings that were absent for so long once again flared to life in the mansion. He was relieved to see that the weight of all the angst created seemed to have been lifted and everyone was once again on a path to maintaining as much normalcy in their lives as possible. Scott seemed prime and eager to move on with his life, although Charles still sensed the sadness of losing the love of his life in him. But he had no doubts that Scott was strong and would be able to bounce back. Ororo and Logan were both happy with each other and it was apparent that they had decided not to dwell on the unpleasantness of Jean's actions. They were focused and dedicated to each other and Charles took great pleasure in seeing their relationship evolve.

Conversely, he was saddened to see Jean leave. Despite everything, she was a powerful and gifted woman and she was a great asset to the team and the school. But she was also a misguided woman who allowed herself to be consumed by pettiness and the negative aspects of life. He blamed himself for not nipping it in the bud a long time ago. He knew of Jean's insecurities where Ororo was concerned, but always believed that she was above them and would not allow those insecurities to cloud her judgment and actions.

Charles hovered between thinking that his inaction was the cause of the inevitable disaster and wondering if there was anything he could have done to stop the train wreck. He had refused to act because of his promise to not interfere in their personal lives, instead believing that they were more than capable of solving their own problems. The conclusion he reluctantly came to was that not even he could have stop the disaster from happening because the escalation of Jean's instability was unavoidable.

Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew that it was going to be a challenge for both him and her to repair the damage caused. However, he admitted that her method of fixing the rift in the family had thrown him for a loop, because, unlike almost everyone, she was skilled in hiding her thoughts from him, so he had no clue as to what her final decision was. Her position within the walls of the school and team was safe, which he had reiterated to her, even after placing her on probation. He'd had no plans to toss her out. But all that changed after she had approached him with her decision to more or less go into a self-imposed exile.

As his mind drifted to that day, he grudgingly admitted that her decision was quite possibly the only solution to the problem. She had graced him with a tentative yet pleasing smile when he had bade her to enter his domain. She had appeared confident and resolute and it was nice seeing her that way.

 _She had taken a seat in one of the two brown leather chairs and placed a folder she had with her on the empty chair besides her. She then got straight to the point. "Good evening, Professor. I won't take up much of your time."_

 _He smiled at her. "How can I help you, my dear?"_

" _I just wanted to inform you that I've decided to leave," she said softly._

 _Xavier's face didn't reveal any reaction to the news. "Leave?"_

" _Yes. It's for the best that I do. I won't be coming back."_

 _He reacted then. His eyebrows shot up and he was sure his eyes had widened too. "I see. Have you thought this out?"_

" _Yes," she replied. "It's not about me anymore, Professor. My being here is not going to provide the healing that's needed to move on."_

" _I see," Charles said, for lack of anything better to say. He didn't show it, but he was spinning on the inside from her announcement._

" _I'm sorry to spring this on you Charles, but I think that the sooner I leave, the better."_

" _Where are you going, if you do not mind me asking?"_

 _She had smiled at him. "I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I need for you to know." She had taken a deep breath. "I'm moving away to Muir Island. I've contact Dr. MacTaggert and she has agreed to take me on as her apprentice."_

 _Charles smiled at the mention of his long time friend's name. "You believe that this is the ultimate solution to finally putting to rest the strife?"_

 _Jean nodded without hesitation. "Yes. Yes I do. I want to channel my energy into something worthwhile. I believe that studying at Muir Island will do that."_

 _Charles had heaved a sigh. By all appearances, her mind was made up and she would not be swayed. "Well, I did challenge you to find a way to mend the rift. If this is your solution, then I have no choice but to support you and aid you in implementing it."_

 _Her shoulders had relaxed in obvious relief, an action that wasn't missed by Charles. "Thank you Professor. I have one favor to ask of you." At Charles' nod, she continued, "Please do not mention where I will be going to anyone. I have confided in Hank and I'm assured of his secrecy."_

 _Xavier's brows furrowed. "You can be assured of my secrecy as well. But may I ask why you do not want anyone to know of your plans?"_

" _I don't want them thinking that it's all about me. I'm doing this so that they won't feel disgusted by me whenever they see me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I've hurt them so much and I don't want them to hurt anymore."_

" _I see. What about Scott?"_

" _I'm sure you know that he's filed for divorce. I'm not going to fight him on it. I've already signed it."_

" _Will you be speaking with him before you leave?" Charles asked._

 _She swiped at the tears, now running unchecked down her porcelain cheeks. "No. As a matter of fact, I need you to do something for me." She reached over and grabbed the folder she had brought in with her and extricated two items. A notarized original copy of the divorce action's Affidavit of Defendant and a plain white envelope with Scott's name carefully scribbled on it. Handing them to Charles, she said, "Please give these to him for me."_

 _The Professor had nodded, taking the items from her. "One more question, my dear. Since my ban is still in effect, how do you plan on leaving the mansion without anyone's notice?"_

 _She had smiled tentatively. "My friend Misty Knight has made all the arrangements. I'll be in touch with you once I get to Muir Island."_

 _Charles had nodded, fully aware of who Ms. Knight was. "Well, there is nothing else left for me to say, other than I wish you nothing but the best." Charles gazed at her, taking a quick second to admire her beautiful emerald eyes. "Shall you need anything, please do not hesitate to reach out to me. And please remember, you will always have a home here."_

 _Jean had stood and walked over to where he was behind the desk. She had bent down, enfolding him into her arms, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Pressing a kiss to his bald head, she said, "Thank you, Charles. I'm sorry that I did not turn out to be the woman that you envisioned. I regret having you disappointed in me."_

 _Charles patted her hands where they rested around him. "My dear, I was never disappointed in you. I was disappointed in your actions and the consequences that resulted. You are a special and gifted woman Jean. You should focus on that and use your talents to change the world for the better. I know that you will do very well under Moira's tutelage."_

 _She sniffled, his words hitting home. "Thank you." She broke the embrace and stepped away from him. "I know that I didn't say it often enough, but I love you Charles. You've done so much for me and I will treasure it always."_

" _My darling, Jean," Charles' voice hitched with emotion. "You were a godsend to me, like a daughter I never had. I will always love you too."_

 _With that, Jean had smiled at him one last time, turned on her heels then left as quietly as she came in._

With a heavy sigh he pulled away from the windows and his musings and wheeled himself back to behind his desk. Right now, he couldn't afford for his emotions to get the best of him and remembering his final exchange with Jean was threatening to do just that.

As Jean had done her part to heal the team, he realized that he needed to do his part and provide the team with a replacement telepath. Even though everything appeared peaceful now, he wasn't naïve to think that the peace was going to last. The continuous rise of enemies targeting one or all of his X-Men, the FOH, which he was positive was going to restart their activity soon enough and not to mention Magneto and his Brotherhood and their continued quest for world dominance. While Betsy was a skilled telepath, she was nowhere near the level of proficiency Jean possessed. He needed someone on Jean's level or as close to it as possible. Thus, enter Emma Frost.

Charles knew that the general consensus around the mansion was one of surprise when they became aware that he had moved to fill the vacancy left by Jean Grey. They had all thought that Betsy, with Charles' guidance would have been the one to elevate to Jean's position. They did not believe that he would have completely replace Jean. He'd had to address their concerns about his choice. Emma Frost didn't have the best track record when it came to loyalty, but Charles saw the good in her and had decided to give her a chance. His children were vocal with their misgivings, but still, he implored them to give Emma Frost a chance. He knew that they weren't too thrilled with his decision, but like always, they rallied around him and supported him. Hence, the meeting scheduled for this afternoon to officially meet and greet the new teacher and member of the X-Men. Charles could only hope that he wasn't risking splintering his X-Men by making a monumental decision in bringing the White Queen on board.

* * *

Jean sat carelessly swinging her legs on the bluff opposite the Muir Island facility, overlooking the river that at some point in distance and time emptied into the North Sea. She tucked a few tendrils of her flaming red hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear and pulled her parker closer to her to ward off the chill in the air. Although it was the beginning of summer, the weather was still unseasonably cool by normal Scottish weather standards. Nighttime had arrived, but due to the region's extensive daylight hours, it was still daylight out. She took a moment to observe and appreciate her surroundings. Although she had been living here for the past seven months, the beauty that surrounded her never got old. The luscious and healthy flora, the purity of the air, the pristine waters and the stunning natural formations, like the bluff she was currently sitting on. It was peaceful and that was what she had needed.

Thanks to her good friend Misty Knight and the kindness of Dr. Moira MacTaggert, she was a changed woman. Misty had made all the arrangements to get her to where she was now, no questions asked. Misty was the friend every girl wanted in her corner and she was very grateful that that was one bridge she hadn't burned. Dr. MacTaggert had welcomed her with open arms. Jean had openly wept at the doctor's ability to forgive her once she had poured out her experiences and misdeeds at the X-mansion. Dr. MacTaggert had a profound influence on her recovery. Moira was there every day encouraging her, even on the days she felt as if she couldn't go on. Moira was a tough but fair person and had taught her so much, not just about genetics, but about herself. Jean would always be appreciative for Moira's non-judgmental attitude and for taking her under her wing, training her to become a geneticist.

Upon relocating to Muir Island, she had many reservations about her decision, frequently second guessing herself, because never in her life had she been at such loose ends. But she had soon come to realize that leaving the mansion behind permanently had been her only choice in order to pick up the pieces of her life and rebuild them. Sure, she could have stuck around the mansion and tough it out, but the looks of disgust and mumbled words behind her back were enough reasons for her to leave. Not to mention her friends and ex-husband wanted nothing to do with her. Her self-imposed exile was imperative to healing the great divide that she and she alone had caused in her family. Her presence would no longer be a reminder to them and they would finally be able to move on and live happy productive lives. She was hoping that the saying out of sight, out of mind would ring true in this case. Charles had challenged her to find a solution and fix the mess she had created and she sincerely hoped that she had done well and done what was right for everyone involved.

Her divorce from Scott was finalized over a month ago. Charles had been kind enough to email a copy of it to her. She hated that years of being together with Scott had come to that, but she had no one to blame but herself. She still loved Scott and knew that she always will. But the hurt she had inflicted on him was irreparable and she knew she was going to live the rest of her life lamenting and regretting that.

She didn't have the courage to face him, opting to take what could be seen as the coward's way out and writing him a letter and additionally severing their mental link. Also, she knew in a face to face meeting, he was more than likely to have questions about her future plans and she felt it best not to reveal what her plans were to him. She wanted to keep knowledge of her plans to a selective few. Only Misty, Moira, Charles and Hank were privy to where she was and what she was doing. She knew Scott had gotten her letter and the signed divorce papers, as she had charged Charles to deliver them to him. After Hank had accompanied her to the notary public, she had written the letter, more emotional than she had ever been throughout the entire ordeal. In the letter she had reiterated her love for him and her apologies and regrets for hurting him. She had also asked for his forgiveness, letting him know she was willing to wait until he was ready to meet her halfway. She had also requested that once the divorce was final, he give Charles a copy to send to her. That letter was the most difficult thing she'd had to write and she truly felt that her words were poignant and incredibly purging.

She looked up at the bright blue of the sky and smiled. It was difficult for her to sever most ties with her family and start over, but she can now look at herself in the mirror and honestly say that her mind felt cleansed and was at peace. However, she knew that she still had a long way to go in her recovery and it felt good to be where she was now. She no longer felt jealousy and antipathy for Ororo and she had finally accepted the fact that Logan had never truly wanted her. She got it now and now that she did, she truly saw why and how Ororo and Logan were perfect for each other. Too bad it had taken the disintegration of her friendship with Ororo and the loss of her marriage for her to realize that.

It had taken a long time for her to come to grips with the damage her actions had caused and once she had come to grips with it she was able to begin purging herself of the negative emotions that had clouded her mind and soul. She can now attest to the fact that lust and jealously being noxious emotions. Saying goodbye to her old life was a challenge, but one that she hoped she had risen too. She was more focused on being a better person and using her gifts for good and she had Moira and Charles to thank for that.

Despite leaving the team abruptly, Charles was still there for her when she needed him, cheering her on. They had maintained contact with each other and she knew she couldn't have gotten through the past few months without him in her corner. He was still helping her in her recovery and providing her with counsel. She smiled. She wasn't surprised because that was the kind of person he was and their final face to face conversation was testament to that. She also knew that he had found a teacher and telepath to replace her. He didn't have to tell her, but she knew that he felt as if he was betraying her by replacing her. She, on the other hand, had made it known to him that she understood that he had too for the good of the team. He, in turn, had assured her that she would never be truly replaced where it mattered…in his heart and she had broken down during their Skype call when he had mentioned that. Though she had mixed feelings about her replacement Emma Frost she was willing to grant her a second chance to prove herself, just as she was granted one.

Lately during her conversations with Charles, he had been dropping subtle hints for her to come back home, even if it was for a short visit. She had steadfastly refused, letting him know that she was happy and it was for the best that she stayed away. But deep down, she constantly wondered at the reception she would receive if and when she chooses to go back. Would they want her back? Would they still hold her in contempt? Was she ready for that reinstatement into society?

Those questions continuously plagued her and she knew that they most likely will until she decided if it was worthwhile to go back. She stood up, stretched and dusted any evidence of debris off herself. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," she said aloud and listened to her voice echo in the stillness. Whatever the future held, she now felt and knew she was ready to face it.

* * *

Logan leaned against the doorjamb dressed in a pair of his worn out jeans and white sleeveless shirt, one ankle crossed over the other and his massive arms folded over his equally massive chest, leisurely admiring the woman who held his heart as she scampered around the loft they now shared. He would never tire of simply looking at her. She was everything and more than he had ever dreamed of. He still couldn't believe that he had been deemed worthy to have her to call his own. She was wearing only her underclothes, which barely covered her assets that he loved.

He entered the room and closed the door softly. On bare feet, he slowly approached her and wrapped her in his arms, effectively stilling her movements. His callused palms slid down and cradled her naked tummy. Ororo heard the rumble of his appreciative growl before he lodged his face into her shoulder, nuzzling her mark and taking a deep whiff of her drugging scent. He grinned widely when the sweet scent of the child she had informed him that she was carrying just this morning hit him. It was one hell of an anniversary gift.

Ororo covered his hands with her own. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

Standing there, relishing the closeness of each other, they both took a few moments to remember all that they had gone through the past year, just to be where they were now. They both valued the fact that they had never had to work so hard in their lives for something that they both knew was worth it in the end.

He kissed her shoulder before grunting out his reply. "Happy Anniversary ta ya, darlin'."

Ororo reached up one hand to run it through his thick raven locks, before turning in his arms. She reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, while his held on tight around her waist. She began humming a tune only she knew and as if on cue, they began swaying together.

"I have somethin' fer ya, 'Ro," he rasped, stepping out of her arms a few minutes later. He turned around and went over to the dresser that was designated his and pulled out a large manila envelope from the top drawer. He walked back to where she stood and handed her the envelope.

Her brows furrowed as she took the envelope and lifted the flap. She looked up at him in confusion as she pulled an official looking document out. "What is this, my love?"

"Go ahead and read it."

Her eyes scanned the document as she read it. She gasped with pleasure when she finally realized exactly what she was reading. She lifted shimmering eyes to him. "A deed?"

The look of pleasure on her face caused his lungs to constrict. "Yep," he said huskily. "I wanted ta get ya somethin' special and different. Somethin' definitive ta show ya I'm in this fer the long haul."

She continued to carefully read the piece of paper. "A deed?" She repeated.

He stepped closer to her, carefully taking the piece of paper out of her hands and held onto it as he took her by her hand and tugged her down to join him on the bed. He turned her hand he still held face up and rubbed his thumb over her palm.

"I purchase the boathouse and surroundin' land from Chuck. I want ta put down roots wid ya 'Ro. I want ta build ya a home ta call yer own and where ya'll feel secure knowin' how much I feel fer ya." He brought her palm up to his lips and kissed it, his tongue coming out to dampen it. "'Ro, ya're mines ta take care of and I want ta do right by ya." He then pressed their hands together onto her abdomen. "And all of it includes this 'lil one right here."

Ororo shivered at his words and caress. He wasn't one for flowery speeches, but when he did, he went all the way deep and emotional. She was ready to melt into him. His words left her wanting so much more. She tilted her head slightly, her hair cascading down the side of her face like a glistening waterfall. "You want… " she murmured, unable to finish her words.

His eyes riveted to hers and she held the compelling force of his eyes. "I want everything wid ya, darlin'. Ya've given me more than enough incentive ta stick around. And I don't want ta give ya reason to regret that ya did."

"Oh Logan, my dearest, Logan," she whispered.

"So what do ya say, darlin'? Do ya want it all with me?"

She caressed his whiskered cheek, as she replied, "Do you even have to ask?"

He stood and went to put the deed on top of his dresser. He peeled off his clothes before rejoining her on the bed where she was now lying down.

Pulling her to him so that their chests touch, he said, "So, I figure after we get the boathouse remodeled, ya can drag me ta the altar kickin' and screamin' before the rugrat gets here."

"Well, if I must," she said coyly.

Logan chuckled good-naturedly before sobering a bit. "Thank ya, darlin'. I never thought that this was possible fer me, but ya made it possible. Ya gave me hope, even through all the bullshit that went on."

They both grew silent, each thinking about the upheaval of the past year that resulted from Jean's actions. Once Jean had left the premises, things around the mansion seemed to fall into place for many, if not all of them. It was as if Jean was the harbinger of misery who had put a pall over the mansion and once she was gone, the cloud had dissipated. They would both be lying if they said that they didn't see it as a good sign and felt immense relief once they had learned of her departure.

Ororo exhaled loudly before pressing a kiss to Logan's nose. "Honestly, my love, I did not have any doubts at all. You and I were united against Jean and her shenanigans, which I do believe was what kept us going. We came away stronger and for the most part unscathed." She smiled slightly. "I cannot say the same for Scott."

"Scooter's a big boy and a lot tougher than we give him credit fer. Besides, I'll say he's moved on quite well," Logan voiced.

Ororo's nose wrinkled and she rolled her eyes. She had her reservations about Scott and Emma's newfound relationship, but supporting her brother at this period of transition in his life was more important to her than her fears of him getting hurt again. Besides, Scott was a big boy and had proven capable of handling the often brash telepath on many occasions. And if he was happy, then she was happy for him.

She sighed. "He is certainly content. But to tell you the truth, I seriously believed that he would have never recovered from Jean's betrayal."

"Red leavin' was the best thing that could've happen ta him…ta all of us."

'Ro nodded. "I just hope where ever she is she has gotten the help she needs."

"I think everybody 'round here hope fer that," he growled. "Red was bad news. I'm sorry it took me so long ta set her straight," he muttered with a measure of self-disgust.

Ororo reached over and traced his lips with delicate fingers. "Well better late than never, dearest. We were all blinded to what she was capable of. However, I do think that we should follow your wise advice and not dwell on it. We are all flourishing now as a result of her departure and let us keep it at that. Besides, I don't think that we are going to have time to worry about her, seeing that we are going to be busy enough in the foreseeable future."

She saw the sparkle in his beautiful eyes before he suddenly maneuvered their bodies and rolled her under him. "Enough 'bout Jean. I want you."

Ororo's heartbeat quickened with immense joy. She was sure that with his keen hearing, he could hear it. She looked up into the eyes she loved, into the face that conveyed such strength and courage. "Thank you for giving me the motivation to keep on fighting for what we want and for what we have been blessed with. And thank you for keeping my heart safe."

He gazed down at her and smoothed back a few tendrils of her hair that hung over her face. Although he claimed no allegiance to any specific holy being, he was smart enough to give an offering of gratitude to whichever one was looking out for him when she had courageously challenged him to leave Scott and Jean alone. Once she had thrown down the gauntlet to him, he was able to take his head out of his ass and did what he had wanted to do from the very beginning…claim and possess her as his very own.

"No, darlin'. Ya are my motivation and my heart. I know it wasn't easy in the beginning fer us, but ya stuck wid this old Canuck and laid inta me when I was being difficult ta deal with. Ya kept my ass in line and then some. Thanks fer puttin' up wid me, 'Ro."

Her mind, as it always did, went back to the confrontation in the garage which was the turning point in their relationship. She sure got more than what she bargained for once she had made the decision to confront him about his fascination with Jean. Their confrontation had been the wakeup call for her to go after him and make him hers. She was happy that the one time she had decided to be selfish and make the biggest gamble in her life, had paid extraordinary dividends.

Her face was warmed with love when she replied, "You can always count on that, dear heart. I love you."

He divested her of her underclothes before lowering his head to hers to claim her lips in a sweet kiss. "Love ya," he rasped in those few seconds it took for him to raise up and look at her, before he began to kiss her again. Lips and tongues sparred playfully before a fusion of their mouths left no room for concentration on anything except their love and dedication to each other.


End file.
